Number 13
by Storyteller1990
Summary: He has no memory, no past, and no name. Just a tattoo, his only link to his mysterious past: 13. Some see him as a weapon; others a demon. But others see him as more than that. Some see him as a friend, and others a brother, and still others see him as a redeemer. As he grows, he learns there's a special word for these people who mean so much: family.
1. Awaken

**Chapter One**

**Awaken**

_"Run!"_

An order.

_"Run!"_

A memory. His first memory.

It begins like any other memory, starting with a state of awareness, and gradually evolving from there. He remembers a blue light, and a thick, viscous fluid filling up his lungs, lungs that have never before felt the breathe of life within them; the fluid also surrounds his body, enveloping him, and protecting him. It is warm, and pleasant; he likes it.

A dull pounding fills his ears; a steady, throbbing beat. What is it? Where is it coming from? And then he feels the thumping in his chest. A heart, he realizes, as the steady, monotonous beat continues.

_My heart._

The liquid about him shifts, as some force makes impact against something from the outside; a sharp _crack_ fills his ears, though it is muffled by the liquid that fills his ears. There is a second impact, and a louder crack is heard.

What is going on? He doesn't like that sound; he wishes someone would make it go away. And then the liquid shifts again as yet a third impact is made, and the warmth recedes, to be replaced with a biting, chilling cold.

Instinctively, his eyes snap open, watching in amazement as his blurred vision becomes crystal clear, as the liquid that previously enveloped him is dispersed from about his face. At the same time he sits up, hacking, and coughing up more of the viscous liquid; it pours out from his lungs leaving an awful taste in the back of his mouth. A soft pair of hands seizes him, and pulls him from the tank that had previously served as his home.

He stumbles, and collapses to the ground, his legs giving out, having never had to support his weight before. He coughs up more liquid, splashing it onto the arms of his deliverer as they help him to his feet once again.

"Get up," a voice begs of him. It is the first voice his ears have ever heard; it is earnest, pleading, young. It is also frightened. He looks up.

A woman, nearing thirty, stares down at him, her expression grim, and her lips drawn thin and tight. Her face is framed by hair the color of a raven's, and her brow is furrowed with worry, worry that is reflected in her blue eyes. A white robe covers her body, and drapes down to her ankles.

Her eyes dart up and down, surveying him for any sign of injury, or damage. Her hand brushes across his brow, wiping his sticky, clinging hair from his eyes.

"You seem alright," she observes, with a soft sigh of relief. There is a loud, urgent banging on the door behind her. Frantically, she turns toward the noise, and then back to the boy before her. She seizes him by the wrist, and pulls him over to the far wall of the chamber, depressing a switch disguised as a stone as she does so. A section of the wall is pulled back to reveal a doorway, which she urgently shoves him into.

As the door closes on her, she shouts a single, frantic word at him, her first and last order to him, an order which he has no choice but to obey:

_"Run!"_

And then his world plunges into darkness.

* * *

He glared angrily at the sight before him. The homunculus jar had been shattered, spilling the building fluid across the floor, the hammer she had used did not lay far from it; all of her notes and research lay in the fireplace, burning away to ashes, all their precious secrets, all the secrets of her success fading away into nothing. And Number Thirteen was nowhere to be found.

He rounded on her and advanced threateningly.

"_Where _is the homunculus?" He demanded, snarling at her.

From her place on the floor, the prisoner muttered quietly, "Gone."

"I can see that!" The man snarled at her again, "What I want to know is where!"

"I don't know," the woman answered, "and even if I did, I wouldn't tell you."

"Shalah…That was years of work you've just destroyed! All those years of patience, and planning; calculations and formulas, and painstaking research into the arcane ways…do you realize what you've done!?"

"I couldn't let you go through with it, Zhar," the woman answered defensively, "Do you know what they were planning to do to that poor boy?"

The man, Zhar, raised a finger. Even from beneath the folds of his hood, Shalah could feel his scowl of contempt.

"Firstly, Shalah, I correct your terminology: Number Thirteen was an _it, _not him. It was a thing born in an alchemy lab, not the mother's womb. Secondly, do I need to remind you that we are a guild of sorcerers and alchemists? We sell our wares to the highest bidder, and don't ask questions. What they do with our merchandise is their business, not ours –"

"Then you don't care? You don't care about the morality of your actions so long as you can line your pockets with gold?" Shalah demanded, unable to keep the disgust out of her voice.

Zhar snorted.

"Since when do you care for things like morals?" He sneered, "You've made a dozen homunculi before this one! Why was he so different? Since when did you grow a heart?"

Shalah hung her head, unable to respond.

"After you found out what our client planned to with him, you had a crisis of conscience?" Zhar demanded, "You thought that by saving one 'innocent' life you could somehow balance your ledger? How foolish are you, Shalah? One life is not equal to another! It's why I never bothered with things like morals. They're subjective, but gold? Gold is _real!"_

_May the gods have mercy on your soul, old friend. May they have mercy on all the souls who had a hand in this devilry, _Shalah thought as she shed silent tears.

She gasped as she felt the knife enter, and looked up at Zhar as a deranged smile crossed his features.

"The price for your moment of weakness, I'm afraid," he said quietly, "If I can't deliver the product to our client, I can at least appease him with your head!"

Her eyes rolled back in her skull, and she collapsed to the ground in a heap.

* * *

_Run._

That was all that mattered, and nothing else; just keep running. His arms and legs burned from the effort, the wind howled, and clung to him, chilling him to the bone, his lungs seared as if on fire, but still he pressed on, thinking only of what he had been commanded to do:

_Run._

And don't stop. Don't ever stop. Keep running; keep breathing. He slowed his pace a bit, as fatigue began to set in and cramp his muscles. The pain was a strange, new sensation, and at first he was unsure what to do with it, unsure how to process it; but he knew immediately that he didn't like it.

_It hurts, _he thought, as he finally slowed to a walk, and massaged his thigh. He winced as stones poked the soft soles of his feet. He shook his head; no, he did not like pain. He had been too distracted following his order to notice previously.

But now he noticed…he noticed a great deal. And he didn't like it one bit.

* * *

"Ilia? I'm home!"

The assistant ranch hand stepped in from the cool summer night, merrily calling for his beautiful wife of three years. The young man carefully closed the door behind him, and placed his sandals by the door, so as not to trail mud into the house from his day spent out in the pasture. He wiped the sweat from his brow, and collapsed into a chair by the fireplace, sighing in contentment. The sound of feet rushing down stairs greeted his ears, as Ilia, his wife and childhood friend, descended, and greeted him warmly.

"It's about time!" She cried, smiling, and bringing him close in a hug. Link, in response, wrapped his arms about her, and drew her close.

"How was the life of a ranch hand today?" She asked, softly, kissing him on his sweaty brow.

"Long," Link responded wearily.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Fado's about as competent as ever when it comes to wrangling the goats. If I hadn't been there to help out, I think we would have lost four today." He groaned at the thought. The goats were Ordon's livelihood; everything from their meat to their hides was used to provide for the villages needs. To lose any of them was always bad in Link's eyes.

Ilia's laughter tickled his ear, and broke him out of his thoughts.

"The mighty Hero, reduced to a simple goat herder," she said.

Link held her closer.

"Ilia," he whispered, "I'm not a hero. I never was. Everything I did was to keep those I care about safe."

"I know. But you're still _my_ hero," she said.

"Ilia…"

She patted him on the shoulder.

"You do need a bath, however," she observed, sniffing, "I'll see about supper in the meantime." With that, she sent him downstairs to the washroom.

* * *

_Run…_

He collapsed, unable to go any further.

_Run…_

_I'm sorry, _he thought, as the woman's frightened face swam before him, _but I can't._

His breathing came in ragged gasps, his chest rising and falling with each deep inhalation. Tired…he felt so tired; he just wanted to sleep…

_Run…_

He pushed himself to his knees. He had to keep going. He had no choice. If he couldn't run, then he would crawl, until he couldn't even do that. Even on his hands and knees, his body could barely support his weight.

He needed rest.

Hand over hand, he crawled onward, looking for a place to recover his strength, a place where he could lie still for just a few moments…

Then he'd continue again. His hand came into contact with something soft…and warm. He looked down at it, and saw a strange yellow plant lay beneath his fingertips.

It was so _soft _and _warm_.

His mind only processed one thought:

_Here was a place to rest._

He collapsed onto the straw, and felt his eyes begin to close wearily. He'd only rest a few minutes…

_Just a few minutes…_

The snort of something reached his ears as a creature nudged at him with its soft snout, but the boy didn't care. He was already asleep.


	2. Thoughts and Feelings

**Chapter Two**

**Thoughts and Feelings**

A snort. A nudge to the side of the head. As tired as he was, he didn't care, all he wanted to do was sleep. His muscles were sore and cramped, and every movement, no matter how small, produced a scream of protest. His dreams were of the only memory he possessed: a woman screaming, begging him to flee for his life, and to hurry, before it was too late.

It wasn't a nightmare; it was only a memory. He didn't have anything to compare it to, for it to even be considered a nightmare, and so it simply repeated itself in his mind over and over again, not bothering him in the slightest. It only kept him focused on his assignment:

_Run. Run…_

There was another snort, and a jerk to the back of his head. His eyes snapped open, and he rolled over onto his opposite side. A pair of warm, dark eyes gazed down at him from high up above. He yelped in surprise, and backed away in fright, as the creature took several steps toward him.

His breath came in quick, frightened pants; he was terrified as it leaned close to him; so close, in fact, that he could feel its warm breath gently caress his face as it exhaled.

His breathing stopped short for a moment; he could _feel_, and in more than just his toes! He put a hand to his cheek, where the snorts had caressed him; in wonder, a single thought entered his mind.

_I can feel._

He stared down at his toes, and wiggled them excitedly, happily. He giggled at the feeling as his nerves responded to his will.

_I can feel, _he thought again.

The creature before him snorted again, and placed its snout to his chest, breathing in and out slowly, tickling him. He laughed at the sensation; it felt good.

* * *

Epona, Link's oldest and closest friend, leaned in close to the creature, breathing in its scent. She was confused, for the thing before her had the shape of her rider-partner-friend Link, but it did not have the smell. No goats, no hay, no sweat, no earth; just blood, and only that. The creature before her smelled of blood, something that normally frightened her; but it was not so in this case, for the little rider-partner-friend-who-was-not-Link-but-was did not possess the bloodlust of a beast of the field. Instead, it aroused her curiosity:

_Who was it?_

_What was it?_

_Was it a friend?_

_Or was it a foe?_

* * *

Link stirred in his bed, and yawned, as the sun roused him from sleep. He groaned, putting a hand over his eyes to shield them from the sun. It was going to be another long day out on the fields. He rubbed his eyes as he sat up; what had possessed him to have a window facing east?

_Because if you didn't, you'd sleep the whole day away, _Ilia's voice, his voice of responsibility, reminded him. Her face flashed in his mind's eyes, and a playful, mischievous smile danced across her face. He chuckled quietly to himself; she was right.

He stood, and stretched, before pulling on his pants and his shirt, and heading down into the kitchen. He grabbed a small sack, and stuffed an apple, two rolls, and a wedge of cheese into it: lunch; breakfast itself was another apple, and a carrot for Epona. He grinned playfully: Ilia would be upset when she found out. She had mellowed out as she grew older, but she still managed to fuss over him, whenever she felt he wasn't taking proper care of himself, or his beloved horse.

He promised himself he'd make it up to her later. He headed out the door.

* * *

There was a loud snap, as a door opened and closed not far away. The boy jumped, startled by the sound, his laughter dying in his throat as fear took hold of him.

_Someone is coming, _he realized. He had to hide.

* * *

"Hey there, old girl," Link whispered, patting her gently, and affectionately on the neck, "How are you today, eh? You're up bright and early."

Epona simply nuzzled her partner affectionately in response, and snorted happily.

Link walked over to her stall, and lifted her saddle with both arms, grunting at the weight.

"Come on," he groaned against the weight, "Time to start the day."

Epona whinnied softly, stamping the ground in front of her.

_If only I could still understand you like I used to, _Link thought as he rubbed her side, fondly remembering all the adventures they had together. Ilia, Collin, Zelda, Rusl, Telma, Epona, and…Midna. It had been because of that little imp, and her people's magic, that he'd been able to hear Epona's voice at all. He missed it…he missed _her. _Even though he'd married, even though he'd returned to the quiet, peaceful life he'd always known, the fact remained that he still missed his friend: Midna, Princess of Twilight, and Ruler of the Twili.

They'd been through so much together, fought together, nearly died together on several occasions; then she'd left, departing through the Mirror of Twilight for her own world, never to be seen again. He sighed. Wherever she was, he hoped she was okay…

A nudge from Epona disturbed his thoughts. He smiled.

"You're right," he said, mounting, "We've got a long day ahead of us, and here I am daydreaming about the past, and wasting time…" He took her reigns in his hands, and gently nudged her sides with his heels.

"Come on, let's go," he said, and Epona began to trot off in the direction of the ranch.

* * *

The boy watched from his hiding place in the rafters, as the man and his horse departed. He exhaled slowly. He'd been so frightened of getting caught, and being sent back "there", to the bad place, the place where bad things would happen to him. He sat up, his feet dangling on either side of the beam upon which he sat.

He liked the feeling of the warm sun on his skin, as its beams entered the stable from the east. He sighed, and held his hands before his eyes, palms facing outward, delighting in the heat he felt upon his flesh.

He looked down from his place in the stable to the doorway through which the man and his beast had exited; he wanted to follow, his curiosity had been aroused. He wanted to know more. He decided to follow them, swinging down, and hanging from the beam of wood by his arms, he dropped to the ground below. He would follow after them, carefully, and quietly. And he would learn more.


	3. Children

**Chapter Three**

**Children**

"Morning, Link! Up bright and early I see!"

Link turned in his saddle and waved to his father-in-law, smiling jovially, as he gently tugged at Epona's reigns. The mighty horse came to a halt before Bo, Ilia's father, and leader of Ordon village. The burly man folded his arms across his chest, and returned the smile his son-in-law gave him.

"Morning, Bo," Link cried, "It's good to see you!"

"And you," Bo returned, "How are things back home? You haven't been giving my daughter too much trouble, I hope?"

Link threw back his head and laughed heartily.

"Never more than she can handle," Link answered.

Bo stifled a laugh, and did his fatherly best to appear stern.

"I don't like hearing that," he growled, glowering at the young man before him.

Link clapped him on the arm reassuringly.

"Don't worry," he said, smiling again, "The worst she worries about is if I'm eating enough. She doesn't have to worry about monsters coming to grab her in the dead of night. I put those days behind me when I took up ranching again."

Bo grunted, and relaxed visibly when he received that answer. Epona snorted in the silence that followed. Bo rubbed the back of his head nervously, and cleared his throat as he readied his next question.

"So," he drawled, "Anything me and the missus need to know about?" He laughed nervously; was he _seriously_ asking this? _Again?_

Link smiled knowingly.

"What do you mean?" He asked teasingly, watching as his father-in-law squirmed uncomfortably. Bo coughed, and cleared his throat again.

"You know," he said, "Is there something Ilia wanted to let the two of us know? I mean, we _are_ her parents after all! And you know her mother…how she likes to be kept up to date with the affairs of her daughter's life…and…" He smiled weakly.

Link shook his head.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said, a fox-like grin dancing across his face.

_Cheeky bastard, _Bo thought to himself, as he groaned inwardly, and put a hand over his face. Link wasn't going to make him ask directly, was he? He looked at his son-in-law wearing that smug, knowing, playful smile, and cursed softly; yes, he was.

"Alright, alright," he snapped, admitting defeat, "Is she expecting a baby anytime soon?" The old man was breathing hard, clearly embarrassed and nervous at the same time.

Link chuckled softly.

"If she is, Ilia hasn't told me," Link answered.

Bo sighed, and looked relieved. He clearly didn't like thinking of his little girl _that _way.

"That's good," he exclaimed softly, "I mean – what I meant was – it's her mother, you see…she pesters Ilia with the same questions every time she comes to visit – wants to be a grandmother already, and, well, now she's got me asking you…and –"

Link bellowed with laughter. He patted the old man on the shoulder; Bo looked ready to faint.

"Don't worry," Link assured, "when Ilia gives me any news, you'll be the first to know. I promise."

Bo cleared his throat again, regaining his composure.

"Thank you," he said quietly, as Link mounted Epona again, and continued off towards Ordon's ranch.

* * *

Link turned the conversation with Bo over and over in his mind, as he continued along the path.

_A child._

He didn't blame Ilia's mother, Martha, for her desire; she was a mother, for Hyrule's sake, but still…the thought of being a father did make him more than a little nervous. How would he be as a father? Would he be like Rusl: noble, courageous, giving, and kind? Or would he be like Malo and Talo's father, Jaggle: lazy, careless, reckless, and juvenile? He knew that neither man was without fault, and that they both possessed virtues; but still he was forced to ask himself, which one did he want to emulate? It wasn't really a contest by any stretch of the imagination.

And that one question forced him to face a dozen more: would Ilia keep such a thing secret from him? If she did, why? Would it be because she felt he wasn't ready to know? Would it be because she was nervous herself? This would be a first for both of them, after all –

A nuzzle from Epona intruded into his thoughts, and it was only then that he realized they had come to a halt on the vast, green, rolling hills of Ordon Ranch. He shook his head, brushing away his anxious thoughts, and patted his horse warmly on her neck.

"Thanks, girl," he whispered, "You're right. I shouldn't worry about that now."

He dismounted, and approached the stable, where he was greeted by the head rancher, Fado. They had been friends for a long while now, and while Link enjoyed the man's company, he wondered, as he always did, what would possess Fado to take his father's place as head rancher? Fado was terrible; Link thought he would have been better employed as a blacksmith in the village; but Fado insisted, as always, that he remain, and watch over the ranch, as his father had before him. Link could never understand the man's reasoning.

He waved as he approached.

"How many got away?" He called, as Fado came closer.

Fado smiled, and bellowed with rib quaking laughter.

"Believe it or not: none," the older man answered.

"None?" Link asked, surprised.

"None." Fado responded in the affirmative, and smiled at his younger assistant proudly.

Link stared at him, amazed.

"Didn't think I could do it, didja?" He asked with a wink.

Link shook his head.

"It's not that," he answered, "It's just that…I don't know how to explain it…I guess I just didn't expect it."

Fado laughed again.

"You, me, and everybody else," he said, thumping Link warmly on the back. He smiled as he took Link's haversack, and threw it into the stable.

"Come on," he called, "Let's let them out to stretch their legs, eh? But be careful! I'd like to defend my new record as long as possible!" He smiled over his shoulder.

Link smiled back.

"You got it!" He called back, and ran off in the direction of his friend and fellow rancher.

* * *

He was in trouble now: he'd lost track of the man and his beast; he'd spent so much time trying not to be seen, and therefore caught, that he'd let the distance between them grow, until finally, he'd lost sight of them. Now he was completely lost; lost, in a strange place, with no one to trust. He pressed himself against one of the buildings that he was hiding behind, and took a steadying breath.

_I mustn't panic, I mustn't panic, I mustn't panic, _he told himself over and over again. He peeked out from behind the wall. Not a soul in sight; he sighed with relief.

Until he felt the hand close on his shoulder…!

* * *

He turned the boy around to face him, and gasped in surprise. There was no way…it wasn't possible! And yet, the truth could not be denied:

"Link!?" Rusl demanded, stunned. His eyes told him one thing; his mind another. The face was younger, but it couldn't be denied: Link's own face stared up at him, blue eyes wide with terror. The boy struggled to get away, as Rusl grabbed him by the arm.

"You may look like him, but you're not him," the warrior snarled quietly in the boy's ear, "Who are you really?"

His answer was only more frantic struggling as the boy attempted to get away. Rusl tightened his grip.

"You're not going anywhere until you've answered my question," he snapped. That was when the boy pushed back; Rusl felt his feet leave the ground, as his body connected with one of the fences that established the boundaries of the village. Dazed, he could only watch in shock as the boy turned and fled.

_What the hell?_


	4. Fenris

**Author's Note: Dark Link, our little homunculus, finally gets his name. For those of you who don't know, "Fenris" was derived from Fenrir, a Norse god who took the form of a giant wolf. Since Link turns into a wolf in Twilight Princess, I found the name to be appropriate for his little brother. Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter Four**

**Fenris**

It was morning now, and more people had begun to fill the narrow, winding streets of the village, making it even more difficult to run. Men and women alike cried out in surprise as he darted in between them, with the voice of his pursuer not far behind as he raced to get away. He was terrified. He had never felt anything quite like this before: he had been discovered, he had been found, and now he was being pursued, no doubt to be returned to the place he had escaped from. And he didn't want to go back, he had been ordered not to go back, he had been told to stay away; and he didn't want to go back either.

"Hey! You! Stop!"

He glanced over his shoulder to see the tall man from earlier forcing his way through the crowd, pushing people aside roughly, as he chased after his quarry. The boy ducked between the walls of two houses, and squeezed into the narrow space, hoping to avoid capture.

* * *

Rusl was breathing hard, as he chased after the mysterious boy. Oh what he wouldn't give to be twenty again, and still in his youth! He'd give this boy a run for his money then! As it was, he was now in his forties, the father of two children, the husband to a lovely, kindhearted wife, and the defender of Ordon Village, until he decided Collin was ready to receive the title. And he was pursuing a boy at least a quarter of his own age, who was incredibly strong, and agile for his age, and who just so happened to bear the appearance of his old apprentice, and his friend.

He stopped a moment, to catch his breath and get his bearings; he was in the village square, where the shop, and the town well, and the mayor's residence lay. But there was no sign of the boy. Where on earth had he got to?

"Rusl? What's the matter? You seem troubled."

Rusl wiped the beaded perspiration from his brow, groaned as he stood straight once again, and turned to face Mayor Bo.

"Just…just looking for someone, Mr. Mayor," he said respectfully, still trying to control his breathing.

"Someone," Bo inquired, "Who?"

"Not…not quite sure," Rusl confessed, as Bo cast him a quizzical eye.

"Not quite sure; but he's between ten and thirteen years old approximately," Rusl explained.

"Anything else?" Bo asked, crossing his arms, concerned with the safety of his village.

Rusl nodded. "Black hair, blue eyes, bears a strong resemblance to Link from when he was a boy, and he's completely naked."

Bo cocked an eyebrow.

"Naked?"

Rusl nodded.

Bo chuckled softly.

"Well then, he shouldn't be that hard to miss! I'll keep a lookout for him, let you know if I see him…"

"I appreciate it, Mr. Mayor, thank you."

"Don't mention it, old friend," Bo said as he turned to leave.

"One more thing, Mr. Mayor," Rusl began.

Bo turned back, and looked at the blacksmith.

"Yes?" He asked curiously.

Rusl tapped his right thigh, and "wrote" Hylian symbols on it.

"He had a tattoo on his right thigh, about as big as the palm of your hand," Rusl said.

"A tattoo? What was it?" Bo demanded. Tattoos were often used as a secret means of casting magic, or so he had learned when Link had returned from his journey to save Hyrule.

Rusl shook his head reassuringly.

"It was just a number," he said calmly, knowing what his leader was thinking about.

"What number?"

"Thirteen."

* * *

His eyes darted about, looking for any sign of his pursuers. There was none. He breathed a quiet sigh of relief and lay back on the bank of the stream that he had found, and let the cool water lap at his sore feet. He was beginning to hate running. It hurt his feet to run so much so often; but he had to, he knew that. If he didn't, he would be sent back to the bad place…and he didn't want to go there…

He didn't want to go there…

…didn't want to…

His eyelids closed slowly, drowsily. He didn't notice the sack descend on his head until it was too late.

* * *

"Link!"

Link turned at the sound of his name to see a fourteen year old Talo running towards himself and Fado.

"Whoa! Whoa! Not so loud!" Fado begged, holding his hands up, "You'll spook the goats!"

Talo closed the distance between them, and bent over, hands on his knees as he regained his composure. He looked up at Link, sweat pouring down his brow; his expression was earnest. The boy pointed back towards the village.

"B-Bo…Mr. Bo wants to see you…right now," he panted. Link and Fado looked at each other, perplexed. Fado shrugged his shoulders helplessly.

"Guess you have to," he said. He looked back at the herd of goats left in his charge. Then he turned back to Link and smiled.

"Don't worry about them," he said, "They've got me looking after them! I can handle them!"

_That's what concerns me, _Link thought to himself, but he nodded, and walked over to Epona, mounting her. She trotted over to Talo, and Fado, where she halted, and Link extended his hand to Talo.

"Come on," he said, "Let's go." Talo took the hand offered to him, and pulled the youth onto the saddle.

"Hold on," Link advised, before digging his heels into Epona's sides. They departed for the village at a full sprint, with the wind whipping through their hair.

* * *

He sat with his back to the cold wall, his knees drawn up to his chest, trying desperately not to panic. He felt something warm and wet drip onto his knees; why did his eyes burn so suddenly? Why did they sting? He rubbed at them, trying to get the stinging to stop. It was then that he realized the water was coming from his eyes. Why?

He inhaled sharply as mucus built in his nose. What was all this? He didn't understand; he was scared. Why was his body reacting like this? What did it all mean? He pulled himself into a little ball, wrapping his arms tightly about his legs, and buried his face against his knees.

* * *

"Bo!" The thunder of horse hooves reached his ears, as his son-in-law rounded the corner and pulled at the reigns of his steed, forcing her to stop.

"What happened?" Link demanded, as he helped Talo down from Epona's saddle. In response, his father-in-law pointed to the door of his house.

"Inside," he said sternly, "There's something I need you to see."

Wordlessly, Link obeyed.

* * *

Link stared, feeling dazed by the sight before him; sitting on the floor, back to the wall, knees drawn close, and with his head pressed to his knees, was a boy sobbing in fright. That hadn't been surprising, in and of itself, he'd seen children cry before. What had surprised him was the boy's appearance; he had looked up briefly, in curiosity, when Link had entered the room, but quickly hid behind his knees again, when Link made no move to approach. The face…it was exactly as Link's had been when _he _was that age years ago! The only difference between them was their hair: Link's was a dirty blonde, the boy's a jet black; the two were virtually identical. They could have easily passed for brothers.

It was then that Link noticed everyone in the room staring at him. He cleared his throat nervously.

"So, uh, who's the kid?" He asked, trying to keep his voice level and calm. He chuckled weakly.

"You mean, you don't know?" Bo demanded, arms folded across his burly chest.

"We were hoping you could tell us," Martha answered, wringing her hands anxiously.

"Sorry," Link said apologetically, "But I've never seen him before."

Rusl sighed from his seat by the door as he continued to stare at the boy, but said nothing. An awkward silence followed, as the adults stared at the boy on the floor.

"What's going to happen to him?" Link asked softly.

Bo clapped a heavy hand on his shoulder.

"You're going to take care of him," the old man answered.

Link turned to him.

"What!?" He asked in surprise. It wasn't that he wasn't willing, but he would have preferred a warning at the very least!

Bo smiled.

"You heard me," he said. "Until we know what to do with him, he's going to have to live somewhere. And since you and he share, ah, _something_ in common, we agreed that it would be best if you took him to live with you and Ilia for the time being."

Link sputtered incredulously. Bo held up a hand.

"Before you say anything," the old man began, "I have this to say: the boy needs someone; he was alone when we found him. You're the only one who _might_ be able to gain his trust…well, that, and Martha believes it will be good practice for when you and Ilia decide to give her a grandchild," Bo admitted as an afterthought.

Link turned to his mother-in-law in disbelief as she smiled meekly; she was thinking about that _now? _At a time like this? He sighed in exasperation, and covered his face with his hand.

"Alright," he acquiesced, "I'll do it."

He looked down at the boy in front of him, and placed a hand gently on his shoulder. The boy looked up at him, tears running down his face; Link smiled.

"Hey, there," he said, "My name's Link. You'll be living with me from now on."

* * *

"Ilia? I'm home!"

"Link! My goodness, you're home late! Is everything alright?" Ilia raced down the stairs, anxious to meet her husband after a long day spent worrying. She came to a halt halfway down the staircase, her mouth hanging open in surprise.

Link smiled, as he placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"This is Fenris," Link explained, "he's going to be staying with us for a while."


	5. Home

**Chapter Five**

**Home**

He sat in the warm water, trying to comprehend what was happening to him. They had not sent him away, to the bad place; they had given him a place to live, a place to stay, or as the man had put it on their way here: a place to call home.

* * *

"Home is the place you can always return to, no matter how bad things get," the man had explained to him, as they made the journey to the outskirts of town. Fenris had said nothing at the time; he simply stared up at the man with wide, curious eyes.

"And so long as you're living with me, and Ilia, you have a place to call home," the man added, smiling down at the boy in front of him. Epona snorted beneath them.

The man chuckled softly.

"Right," he amended, patting his horse fondly on the neck, "don't forget to include Epona in that previous statement as well."

Epona snorted again as they continued down the path.

As before, Fenris remained silent. He simply faced forward in the saddle once more, and watched as they continued along the path, in the direction that would lead them "home." Link wrapped a protective arm about his little "brother" instinctively, before he even realized that it had happened.

_You won't ever have to worry, _he promised silently, _I'll protect you. Whatever you really are, I don't care. Whatever you were intended to be, I don't care. None of that matters now. You're my brother, my little brother, and that makes you family; and I always protect my family._

* * *

Ilia sat across the table from her husband, glaring angrily, with her arms folded neatly before her, tapping her foot irritably on the floor. Link chuckled nervously across from her, and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I don't suppose I could plead for mercy, could I?" He asked, in a jesting tone.

Ilia's glare deepened, as she inhaled deeply. Link's foolish grin wilted under the intense stare.

"You have five minutes to explain," she hissed angrily. _Or I'll do things that would make you wish you were not a man, _she added silently.

Link sighed, and stared at her, his expression becoming serious, and his eyes earnest.

"They found him only today," Link began, folding his hands before him, as if he were praying.

"And?"

_"We,"_ and Link emphasized the word, "don't know anything about him: who he is, where he comes from, what he was doing here, or if he even has a real name. All we know is that he happens to bear an uncanny resemblance to me, that he has the number thirteen tattooed to his right thigh, and that he was alone when Rusl discovered him."

"And you brought him here, like a stray puppy you found on the street?"

"He had nowhere else to go," Link explained, reaching out and placing a hand on hers, "Your parents and I agreed that it was for the best. Besides, they're right: after I saw him, alone and afraid, I couldn't just leave him there; it goes against my nature."

Ilia sighed, and looked down at the table.

"So…no magic?" She asked hesitantly.

"None that I am aware of," Link answered truthfully. Indeed, it was as honest as he could be; even he didn't know whether Fenris had been spawned by magic or not.

She sighed again.

"Alright," she said, hanging her head. "I'm sorry," she mumbled, "I just don't want to be drawn into something like the adventures you had before."

"Once is enough," Link agreed, smiling, and leaning forward to kiss her on the cheek.

* * *

He hadn't moved since he first got in the tub. He liked the warm water; it was nice after spending several nights in the cold. He sank down, and let his shoulders sink beneath the surface, a small sigh escaping from his lips.

He sat up quickly, surprised, water escaping over the edge of the tub. His eyes were wide, like saucers, and he stared down at his hands, confused, baffled, as yet another sensation claimed hold of him. What was it? He'd only sank beneath the water; but he'd found the experience enjoyable.

Pleasurable.

It pleased him – the water, the temperature, the ease in the tension of his muscles, the feeling of being clean…

_He felt relaxed. _For the first time in his life, he was able to relax, and enjoy himself, without fear of being caught. He felt an involuntary smile curve his lips then.

He was home.

* * *

Ilia stirred the pot of stew, and lifted the spoon to her lips, tasting it. She smacked her lips together delicately, as she judged her work.

_It could use a little more spice, _she decided, as she added fresh ground pepper, and sprinkled in just a dash of exotic desert spices she had purchased from a group of traders that had passed through the village at the end of last year. She tasted it again.

_Better, _she thought, nodding to herself, and letting it simmer as she turned to the rice she had cooking in a nearby pot, making sure it did not spill over or burn.

"Smells good," Link complimented, as he snaked his arms around her from behind.

"Thank you," Ilia responded, with a giggle as his breath brushed lightly against her cheek. He kissed her softly.

"How's your brother faring?" She inquired as she began stirring again.

"He's still taking a bath, and wearing a smile on his face," Link responded cheerfully, gently massaging her tense shoulders.

"In that case, you may want to tell him dinner will be ready shortly, and he may want to get out soon," Ilia observed.

"Right, I'll get right on that," Link said, as he reached for a spoon, reached past his wife for the contents of the pot, and brought a sample to his lips.

"Link!" Ilia appeared mortified. What kind of example was he setting for his little brother?

Link smirked playfully.

"Tastes good, by the way," he added as he descended the stairs towards the washroom, "I'm sure he'll enjoy it."

* * *

"Fenris?"

The boy opened his eyes, and sat up slowly, responding to the name that he recognized as his own. He smiled brightly at the man who stood at the bottom of the stairs. It was a smile that Link warmly returned.

"Glad to see you're enjoying yourself," he said, folding his arms across his chest.

Fenris's smile widened slightly.

"Ilia wanted me to let you know that dinner would be ready shortly, and that you should think about getting out," Link explained.

Fenris's smile faded quickly. Get out? But he didn't want to leave! He liked the water! He wanted to stay!

Link chuckled at his little brother's saddened, downcast expression.

"Don't worry," he said soothingly, "You can have another bath tomorrow, if you really want one."

Another happy smile. Not quite as big as the last one, but it was quite happy nonetheless. The boy stood up, as Link handed him a towel from the linen closet.

"Use this to dry yourself off," Link explained, "Your clothes are on the stool in the corner. They're some of my older ones, from when I was your age, and they should fit you relatively comfortably." With that, he plopped the towel on his brother's head, and ascended the stairs.

"See you in a few minutes," he called down, and closed the door behind him.

Fenris held out the towel before him briefly, thinking hard, as he realized that his brain was beginning to recognize words and concepts with relative ease:

_Fenris. _His name.

_Link. _Big brother.

_Ilia. _Big sister.

_Epona. _Big brother's friend.

_Warm water, towel, and a white bar that made bubbly, slippery…something? _That was a bath. He liked baths.

_Clothes. _Coverings to keep him warm, and allow big brother and big sister to feel more "comfortable" around him.

_Home. _The place he belonged.

_Dinner? _He'd find out soon enough.

He smiled again, proudly this time. He was getting good at this!


	6. Inner Voice

**Chapter Six**

**Inner Voice**

He'd decided already that he didn't like pain. At the time, he had only known of external pain, and how unpleasant it could be; now he knew that there were internal forms as well, and that they could be just as unpleasant as any external stimulus. He'd finished dressing, and decided to leave his towel neatly on the stool where his clothes had lain previously. And as he ascended the flight of stairs, he became aware of a certain aroma lingering in the air, and that it was as pleasing as the bath had been. It was just pleasing in a different way.

That was when the new pain had started. It had started as a simple feeling, like he was suddenly hollow, or empty in the middle, as if his insides had mysteriously disappeared from inside himself. And then, that emptiness, that feeling that something was missing suddenly became a painful spike. He winced in discomfort, surprised once again by his body's many and varied reactions.

_Why does it hurt so much, _he wondered as he massaged his abdomen, hoping the pain would pass. He continued to ascend the flight of stairs, but quickly dropped his hand to his side before pushing the washroom door open; he didn't want big brother and big sister to worry. They were so nice, and kind to him; he didn't want to be a burden.

"Ah, there he is," Link said, delightedly, as he turned to face his brother as he entered the room.

"I hope you're hungry," Ilia said with a smile, as she carried a large pot over to the table in the middle of the room, "I made quite a bit tonight."

Fenris smiled, weakly, as his insides twisted uncomfortably inside him. The pot, the source of the aroma he'd detected earlier, was prompting more reactions inside him; his mouth began to pool with saliva, the hollow feeling inside him intensified, as well as the gnawing pain associated with it, and his limbs began to feel weak and shaky.

He fought the urge to look down at his hand, and thus draw attention to the fact that his body was behaving rather strangely. But he couldn't help wondering:

_What was wrong?_

_Why did he feel so weak?_

_Was he dying?_

Ilia appeared in front of him, intruding into his thoughts. She held several forks, knives, and spoons in her hands, which she held out towards him.

"Fenris?" She began sweetly. Fenris stared, saying nothing, his face a blank mask, void of emotion. Did she know? Did she suspect? She held out the silverware again.

"Would you mind setting the table for me?" She asked politely. Fenris blinked. Set the table? What did that mean? How did you "set" a table?

Something of his thoughts must have registered on his face, because she smiled, and walked over to the table, holding up a fork in her right hand, before she placed it on the tabletop. Fenris smiled brightly, and nodded vigorously; he understood now.

"One fork, one knife, one spoon," Ilia explained, as she handed off the rest of the silverware. Fenris took them, and stared for a moment.

An assignment: set the table.

_One fork, one knife, one spoon, _he recited silently. He stared down at the silverware he held in his hands. What were forks, knives, and spoons? He shook his head. He'd just put one of each, and hope he got it right.

He took out a long, slender, silver object, and placed it beside the spear shaped one that Ilia had placed on the table, and then he placed another with a bowl shape on the end beside it.

_There, _he thought happily. He looked at the table top, and then back to the silverware in his hands. There were more in his hand; he'd have to do it again, until he didn't have any more, he supposed.

_One fork, one knife, one spoon, _he recited again, trying desperately to ignore the pot on the table. He swallowed hard, as the aroma tickled his nose, and the saliva in his mouth increased at an alarming rate. It felt like something deep inside him had awoken, and threatened to consume him. He shook his head, as he moved to the third spot at the table.

_Just focus on the assignment big sister gave you, _he told himself. _Set the table. Set the table. _He repeated the mantra over and over again in his head, trying to ignore everything else…

The remaining silverware clattered to the floor, as a loud gurgle sounded throughout the room. Both Link and Ilia paused in their preparations for dinner to look over at the table, to see Fenris standing, completely motionless, his face a mask of fear and surprise. His eyes widened as the realization hit him.

_There was something inside him after all! _He turned panic-stricken eyes to his big brother and sister.

_Get it out, _he begged silently, _get it out, please! _Whatever it was that was inside him, he wanted it gone!

Ilia walked over with a basket of rolls still warm from the oven, and placed them on the table. Then she walked over to where Fenris stood, and picked up the fork and knife that he had dropped, wiped them clean, and set them on the table as well, before she finally turned to look at Fenris's panicked expression. She cupped his face gently with her hands, and smiled at him warmly.

"First time that's happened to you?" She asked softly.

Fenris nodded truthfully. Ilia blinked once, but said nothing, as she continued smiling.

"Don't worry about it, it's nothing serious," she whispered reassuringly.

_Nothing serious!? _Fenris wanted to scream: there was something inside him, how was that not serious? But big sister only continued to smile, and speak in the same, calming tone as before.

"That's just your body speaking to you," Ilia explained using as simple imagery as she could think of.

Fenris blinked. His body spoke to him?

Ilia continued.

"Sometimes, you're going to hear funny noises, like that one," she said, "That's just your body, telling you how it's doing. When you hear a sound like that, it means you're hungry, and your body is asking you for food."

She held the frightened boy close.

"It's nothing to be scared of," she whispered quietly. She held him back at arm's length; his expression had calmed noticeably. There was another loud gurgle from the boy's stomach; Fenris felt his cheeks grow hot. He looked down in embarrassment. Did it _have _to be so loud? Ilia smiled warmly.

"And it sounds like you have a healthy appetite," she observed, as Link carried the pot of rice over from the kitchen.

"What say we have dinner?" She inquired. Fenris nodded quickly.


	7. Reflection

**Chapter Seven**

**Reflection**

Fenris plopped down on his bed, his stomach full, his hunger sated, and the pain from earlier long gone. But now he faced a new problem. He couldn't sleep. Try though he might, his eyes refused to close, but remained open; so he lay on his bed, with his arms propped behind his head, silently thinking – no, remembering – the past several days.

He remembered waking up, hearing his heartbeat for the first time, and feeling warmth gently caress his body, and hold him close in its embrace. He remembered a dull thud as something connected with the container in which he slept, and a sharp crack when the hammer finally shattered the glass, and the liquid began to seep out from between the cracks…

He remembered being pulled from his container, being forced to stand on his own two legs for the first time. He remembered how difficult it had been to breathe at first, how it felt to be forced to cough up a vile, disgusting tasting substance just to force air into his lungs. He remembered a woman frightened and grim-faced, forcing him through a secret doorway, and telling him to run for his life…

After nearly a day of running, he'd found himself here, in the village where big brother lived. He remembered being chased by the big man with the beard, meeting big brother for the first time, experiencing curiosity, fatigue, fear, hunger, pleasure, relaxation…

He'd experienced a lot in so short a time, he decided. But he was still curious about one thing…

He pulled his right pant leg up, and stared at it. The strange mark on his right thigh; big brother had said that it was something called a number, and that it had a name: thirteen. Fenris traced over the runes on his leg, feeling curious; thirteen, what did it mean? Big brother had explained that numbers were symbols that told you how many of something you had, but to Fenris that didn't seem right; there was only one of him, after all, not thirteen. Did that mean there were others like him?

He sighed and shook his head. He didn't know; he couldn't remember seeing others…

He groaned softly and clutched the sides of his head, as he desperately tried to call the memories up from deep within his mind. Had there been others? Had he seen others in tanks like his own? He tried over and over again to replay the incident in his mind, but it did him no good; he just couldn't remember. He flopped back onto the bed, feeling…different…from before. It was something he couldn't describe…yet; it was just something that he felt.

* * *

"He sure can eat, huh?" Link asked, as he helped Ilia clear the table. His wife giggled softly.

"You're one to talk," she said, with a mild rebuke hidden in her voice.

"What do you mean?" Link asked defensively, as he carried the dirty plates over to the sink, and placed them in the warm water.

"You were just as bad, when we were growing up," Ilia said in a playful, teasing tone.

"I never," Link began, visibly affronted. Ilia saw through the mask, and knew him to be simply playing along.

"Four helpings of Mother's cooking?" She asked, reminding him of the incident from nearly thirteen years ago.

"It was one time, and it was after you father and I had been in the fields all day," Link protested, his voice shaking with pent up laughter. He turned around, and began to scrub vigorously at the pots and pans, muttering under his breath. Ilia didn't hear all of it, but she did catch "bottomless pit", "five helpings", and "your cooking." She smiled warmly at his back. At least they didn't have to worry about leftovers.

She sighed, and Link turned to face her.

"What's wrong?" He demanded softly, with a concerned look in his eye.

She shook her head.

"Nothing," she said, "It just feels a little strange to be a parent so suddenly."

Link frowned.

"We're not parents," he said strongly. Ilia looked at him.

"I know you don't like to think of him that way," she said in a placating tone, "but if a parent is someone that raises a child, then by definition, you and I are Fenris's parents whether we want to think of ourselves as such or not."

"He's my brother," Link growled, annoyed.

"Your little brother. Whom you happen to be raising," Ilia countered, arms folded across her chest.

Link groaned, and turned away again. He didn't want to have this fight. He sighed wearily.

"I guess," he began, his throat feeling tight, "I guess I'm just…afraid, Ilia." He hung his head, staring at the soap bubbles in the sink, and glowering at them angrily.

"Afraid of what?" Ilia asked quietly.

His hands tightened on the edge of the sink.

"Afraid that I'd make a terrible father," he confessed. There. He'd said it.

Ilia snaked her arms about his waist from behind, and leaned against him, pressing gently against his back.

"I think you'd make a wonderful father," she whispered reassuringly.

"You don't know that," Link spat bitterly.

"Yes, I do," she whispered again.

"Look at what nearly happened to you five years ago," Link protested, "I nearly got you killed because of my adventures. By the goddesses, you were lucky to only suffer amnesia because of me, and my stupid adventures! If I'd just stayed at home, and minded my own business –"

"I wouldn't be here," Ilia interrupted, cutting Link off abruptly. She stared at him hard.

"And neither would Collin," she added when Link remained silent.

"Or Talo."

"Or Malo."

"Or Beth."

"We're here because of you," Ilia concluded, "Because you were brave…because you took a risk, and came after us, and brought us home. That's how I know!" She said fiercely. She looked over to the door behind which Fenris slept quietly.

"That boy needs a father as much as he needs a brother," she said sternly, looking back into her husband's eyes once more, "And I don't want to hear anymore of this nonsense about how you'd make a terrible father! Because I know differently! And the village knows differently! You've proved it time and time again!"

Link didn't say a word. He took one step toward her, and then another, and another. Forgetting the dishes in the sink, forgetting momentarily that his hands were wet, he embraced her and held her close. He was trembling, she realized, but she said nothing; she simply held him close as well.


	8. Reliving these Moments

**Chapter Eight**

**Reliving these Moments**

Fenris opened his eyes, groggily, lazily, as the sun poured into his room from the east. He yawned, and sat up, stretching and arching his back, sighing as his muscles relaxed. He smiled.

_That felt good, _he thought to himself, as he got out of bed, and pulled off his nightshirt. He propped the chair against the doorknob quietly, locking it in place so that big sister would not enter unexpectedly and be shocked by his state of undress. It made her upset. And he didn't like to make her upset.

So instead, he would barricade his door until he was dressed properly, and he would spare her that discomfort. He threw on his shirt, and then pulled on his pants, fastening them securely to his waist with his belt. He examined himself in the mirror, and nodded in satisfaction.

_Good, _he thought to himself. That was when he noticed the smell…

* * *

A delicious aroma filled the house; it was the smell of bacon, eggs, fresh biscuits, and herbs and spices. Ilia hummed softly to herself as she prepared breakfast that morning, removing two sizzling, greasy strips of crispy bacon, and adding two more to her pan. She giggled softly to herself; if he enjoyed dinner from the night before, then he'd be in for a real treat this morning! Oh, she couldn't wait to see the look on his face! Or Link's for that matter; there was enough to feed six people.

_Then again, _she reminded herself, _I _am _compensating for a _very _hungry little boy, and a man who eats enough for two._

She smiled warmly at the thought.

She didn't care: that was home for her.

* * *

He felt it again: that hollow feeling; the same one as before, the same one from last night. He had noticed it after he smelled the aroma that had begun to permeate his room unexpectedly. Already his body was beginning to react: saliva dripping from his mouth, emptiness in the middle, his insides twisting themselves about in knots inside him. But it was also mildly different from last time: the pain from before was substantially less; it _was _there, but only just enough to make him aware of its presence, and not enough to cause him any _real _discomfort.

And that was when he realized one thing about his body: there was hungry, and then there was _hungry._

And right now, he was just hungry.

There was a tiny gurgle from his stomach. He blushed, and hissed between his teeth at it, remembering the night before, and desperately hoping that it didn't get any louder than that.

* * *

The door to Fenris's room opened, as Ilia brought a plate of warm biscuits over from the oven. Fenris stared, and swallowed.

"Breakfast is almost ready," Ilia announced, wiping the perspiration from her brow, "Would you mind getting your brother for me? He's out in the stable with Epona…"

Fenris stared at her blankly for a moment as he processed what was asked of him. An assignment: find big brother, bring him here, to big sister. He looked into her blue eyes with his own matching set; he smiled, and nodded, and walked over to the door.

"Oh, and Fenris?"

He turned to see big sister standing behind him. Smiling, Ilia took his hand in her own, and placed a warm biscuit in the palm of his hand. He looked back at her.

"That ought to hold you over until breakfast," she said, tousling his black hair warmly, as she shooed him out the door. Fenris stared down at the biscuit, feeling momentarily confused. How had she known? Was it something he did? Or something he didn't do?

A moan from deep within him broke all other chains of thought. Right now, his body understood two things: food, and an empty stomach; nothing else mattered. Well…that, and big brother; and big brother was more important, because big sister asked Fenris to find him, and bring him back inside.

He bit into his biscuit that he had received from Ilia, and set off to find Link.

* * *

Epona snorted happily as the brush stroked her mane, and her rider-partner-friend Link whispered happily in her ear.

"There's a good girl," he said rubbing her side gently.

And then Epona smelled it: the blood-scent from yesterday; she snorted, and tossed her head, as the little-partner-friend-who-was-not-Link-but-was rounded the corner. She backed away slightly, even as Link attempted to explain.

"Easy, girl," he whispered. Epona snorted.

"That's Fenris," Link explained, patting her neck soothingly, "He's my little brother. Fenris is a friend." He made gestures towards the boy.

"Fenris, this is Epona. Epona, this is Fenris," Link said, as he made the introductions. He looked at his little brother.

"Say hello," he said smiling.

Fenris turned to look at Epona, and smiled. Epona snorted, and backed away. Fenris's happy smile wilted to about halfway. Didn't she remember him? Big brother didn't know it, but he and Epona had met already. Why didn't she like him?

Link took a hold of Fenris's smaller hand with his own, and held it out towards Epona.

"This is how you say hello," he explained, as he and Fenris reached out together.

Epona shook her head: the blood-scent! But the little rider-partner-friend did smell _more _like her rider-partner-friend than yesterday…

"Like this," big brother whispered softly as they both continued to reach forward.

Epona snorted again, wary, but filled with curiosity at the same time…still, if rider-partner Link trusted the little rider-partner…

She leaned her neck forward, and allowed Fenris to rub her nose gently with the palm of his hand.

"There, good," Link whispered, smiling beside his little brother. Fenris smiled back, as Epona took a single, small step towards the boy.

"She likes these," Link said, holding up a small white cube. Epona saw it: white-sweet! Her special reward from her rider-partner when she was a better "good-girl" than normal. She took another, happy step towards her master, and the white-sweet in the palm of his hand.

"Here," Link said, handing the white-sweet to the little rider-partner; Epona's eyes followed its progress.

_White-sweet, _she thought to herself eagerly, and turned to face the little rider-partner. Fenris turned a panicked face to his older brother.

"Hold it out on your palm like this," Link demonstrated, "then, let her take it from you." Fenris imitated his brother's example, and held out the sugar cube towards the tall beast before him. Epona nibbled at the cube with eager delight.

Her warm brown eyes met Fenris's blue ones. She snorted as he pet her snout again.

_Friend, _she decided. _Friend…_

* * *

Fenris stared, open-mouthed, at the plate before him. Besides another "biscuit" like the one before, he had a yellow something in the shape of a half circle, and filled with a melted orange substance of some kind, and beside that were four crispy, red strips of cooked meat.

"Fenris."

He looked over to his big brother. Link smiled good-naturedly.

"Close your mouth," he admonished, "You're drooling."

Fenris's jaw obediently clamped shut, and he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Ilia chuckled.

"Next time," she said, "Use one of these." She held up the napkin for him to see. The eleven year old boy nodded his understanding. There was a small growl from beneath the table, and Fenris blushed scarlet in response. Ilia turned to her husband.

"I think we've done enough correcting," she said, patting his arm gently, and smiling warmly, "Let's eat!"


	9. Strength of an Ox

**Author's Note: And so it begins…the first signs that Fenris is not quite as normal as he appears to be.**

**Chapter Nine**

**Strength of an Ox**

She opened the door to his room. A single candle held in her hand illuminated the space within, revealing a younger version of her husband laying still, fast asleep in his bed, undisturbed by the voices downstairs.

_Good, _she thought, _let him sleep._

And with that she closed the door quietly again.

* * *

Link stared at Rusl, and Bo, eyes unblinking as he kept his hands folded contemplatively across his face.

"You're taking him to be examined," Bo said finally.

Link glared at his father in law. So now there was something wrong with his little brother, was there?

"By a specialist," Bo added. Link's glare deepened.

"You mean a magician," Ilia whispered as she descended the flight of stairs and entered the kitchen. Bo looked at her quickly.

"Father, is that really necessary?" She asked.

"No," Link answered, not even looking at her. Bo shook his head.

"You weren't there, Ilia. You didn't see what we saw," he said.

Rusl shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

"I'll take him to a doctor, if that will make you feel better," Link offered quietly, "But I won't let him be turned into a laboratory experiment, just because he makes you a little nervous."

"And what good would a doctor do us?" Rusl hissed quietly, "All they'd tell us is that _physically, _he's fine. We want to know what was done to him!"

"What do you mean?" Ilia demanded softly.

"He stopped –," Rusl began.

"Rusl," Link growled warningly.

"Quiet," Bo sighed in exasperation. Turning to Link, he snapped, "Link, I understand that the two of you met a little over a month ago, and in that time, you've come to see him as your little brother in all but blood. I understand and respect that. I also respect your protectiveness of the boy. But the fact remains: _he's not really your little brother! _He's a product of magic! And, as leader of this village, it is my responsibility to make sure he's not a threat to us!"

"He's not," Link hissed back.

"Link," Rusl interjected, getting up and placing his palms down on the table rather forcefully, "He stopped a charging ox like it was nothing! By the gods, it was running at a full sprint! Look me – _look us _– in the eyes, and tell us that's normal."

Link sighed, and stared at the table top, thinking carefully before he responded.

"I will admit, it is unusual," he said quietly, "but dangerous? A man with a sword can be dangerous! Everyone knows that; everyone understands that! And yet, you permit swords in this village, in spite of the danger they pose…"

Rusl leaned close. "How dare you," he began, glaring angrily at his former pupil.

"Perhaps Fenris _is _dangerous _now_," Link admitted, "But so is any man who doesn't know his own strength. If we could just teach him how to control it -"

"Control it!? You _saw _what he did!" Rusl protested animatedly.

"I saw," Link admitted, "_but _I also saw the fear and the regret in his eyes afterward. Did any of you? He was just as scared as any of us!"

"Which is why I am telling you, as head of Ordon Village, to go and get him examined, by a trained magician; then we'll know if he's safe, if he can control this…," Bo responded.

"And if he can't?" Link queried, crossing his arms.

Bo said nothing.

_Thought so, _Link thought angrily, as he glared at his father-in-law. Bo pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation, and groaned.

"As soon as I can make arrangements, you're taking that boy to be examined by a magician, not a doctor. I don't care who, as long as they prove skilled in their field," he ordered.

Link opened his mouth angrily, as Bo brought his hand down angrily on the table top.

"This is not up for debate," he snapped at the young man before him, "you will do this, or you will not be permitted to return until you do! Do I make myself clear?"

Link closed his mouth, his expression still mutinous.

"Am I understood?" Bo pressed.

Grudgingly, Link nodded.

* * *

Ilia shut the door behind her father, and turned to face her husband, folding her arms angrily across her chest.

"Do you mind explaining what that was all about?" She demanded.

Link looked away.

"That man you insulted was more than just the mayor," Ilia said, "He is also my father. I love that man as much as I love you, and I will not tolerate such disrespect in my house! Explain yourself!"

Link looked at her as she glared at him challengingly, daring him to refuse her. He sighed wearily in response.

"It's Fenris," Link began cautiously.

"Go on," Ilia said coldly.

"It's…he…_something _happened today, and, well, your father – along with half the village – want to send him away. To be examined," Link explained.

"By a magician?"

Link nodded, wincing slightly.

"And this is supposed to justify your treatment of my father? And Rusl? The two men who have known you, and cared for you the longest?"

Link shook his head.

"No," he said, "It doesn't. I…I just lost patience when they wanted to send him away. They'd never had a problem with him living here, with you and me, before now. Now, because of one little…incident…they want to cart him off to magicians and alchemists for study, like he's some kind of freak of nature or a lab rat. And I just…I got so angry with them…and I lost patience."

"What happened?" Ilia asked interrogatively.

* * *

It had started like any other day: with a clear, beautiful summer morning sky, while a pleasant humidity blanketed the land. After breakfast, Link had Fenris accompany him out to the stable and ready Epona for departure. It was during these preparations that Link turned to his little brother.

"Do you want to come with me today, and see the goats?" He asked. He had thought that it would be a good way to introduce Fenris to the other village residents, and Fenris would have the opportunity to familiarize and acquaint himself with others besides just Ilia and himself.

Fenris thought about the offer a moment, furrowing his brow in concentration, before he nodded happily. Link smiled and tousled his little brother's raven hair warmly.

"Alright then," he said, "Get on." With that, he lifted the boy, and helped him climb into Epona's saddle.

"Hey! Ilia!" Link called, "I'm taking Fenris into town with me!"

Ilia's head appeared in their bedroom window.

"Alright," she called back, as Link mounted his steed behind his brother, "Just be back in time for supper!"

"Don't worry! We will!" He said with a smile. With a snap of the reigns, Epona began to trot down the path.

After about half a mile's progress, they came to the village gates, entrance to the village proper. Rusl greeted them warmly as they approached.

"Morning, Link! I see you're up bright and early, as usual! And you brought your little friend with you, I see," he flashed a warm, jovial smile at Fenris, who tensed in response.

Link patted him on the shoulder gently, as he called out.

"Good morning, Rusl!" He said, "It's good to see you too! How's everything back home? Collin and Sarah doing well?"

"They miss their 'uncle', and await his return everyday with growing anxiety," Rusl answered. "And you? How fares Ilia, and…ah –,"

"Fenris," Link supplied.

"Fenris," Rusl echoed.

"Ilia is doing well," Link answered, "She misses her weekly tea with Uli, and apologizes that she hasn't been able to visit for the past several weeks. But this little guy has kept her busy." He smiled warmly at his little brother.

"And our mysterious little urchin?" Rusl asked, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Adjusting well enough," Link said casually, "Still hasn't spoken a word, but he's bright, and he's learning fast enough."

Rusl nodded thoughtfully.

"Well, I suppose I've kept you long enough," he said, and stepped aside to permit them entry. "Take care."

Link smiled. "We will."

Fenris also gave the gate guard a small smile as they past. It was small, barely recognizable as a smile; but it was a smile nonetheless.

* * *

They had stopped by to see Bo and Martha on their way to the fields. Link had gotten down from Epona to speak with his in-laws, while Fenris stood off by the side of the path watching a pair of butterflies from a distance as they orbited a nearby dandelion.

"Ox!"

And everything went downhill from there…

* * *

For Link, it was as if the world turned in slow motion, as if suddenly he was moving too fast for the world to keep up. He watched in horror as the beast charged down the path from the direction ranch; it was an Ordon Ox, a creature nearly twice as big as the Ordon goats, and a temper to match. How could Fado have let one of them escape his notice? They possessed enough strength to kill a grown man!

And then he saw him, standing out in the middle of the path, his face a mask of fear. Fenris was petrified, unable to move, even as the beast thundered down the path towards him. Link took several steps towards Epona, but even his body seemed to have slowed down in response to his will.

_Fenris! _He cried out desperately, as he raced towards his horse. He knew he'd never make it in time. Everyone in the vicinity, from Bo and Martha, to Uli and her little ones, to Malo and Talo, averted their eyes at the sight before them. They all knew what was next.

And then, the thundering hoof beats ceased. A collective – _what?_ –passed through the crowd, as they all turned in the direction where the thunder had ceased. The ox was standing in the path, visibly straining as it was held back, restrained by something unseen; and then they saw it. No, they saw him; holding the ox by its massive crown of horns, his face set with grim determination, and his eyes blazing red, like twin coals in a fire, was Fenris. Malo, Talo, and Collin all stared at the sight open-mouthed; Link's brother was holding back a beast nearly four times his height and nearly ten times as heavy. How was that even possible?

They watched as the ox strained, and began to press forward with all its strength against the boy that held it fast, while Fenris remained unyielding. The beast snorted angrily; Fenris dug his heels into the earth, as his body went rigid. Then, gritting his teeth, the boy stook one step forward. And then another. And another. With a strained groan, the first sound any in the village could remember him making, Fenris lifted the beast off the ground, and threw it backwards with a shout.

The ox collapsed to the ground with a reverberating shudder, and with a weary shake of its head, turned around and began to walk slowly, dumbly back up the path from whence it had come. But it had not escaped its struggle unscathed; one of its mighty horns had been shattered, and was lying not far off from where Fenris stood. Everyone stared in shocked silence at the boy before them; Fenris shook his head, clearing it, and looked for his big brother, who stood with Bo and Martha in wide-eyed amazement. The black-haired little boy ran over, and grasped Link about the waist smiling up at him.

The smile quickly faded as he looked up into his brother's face, and saw his eyes.

And then, Fenris wondered: _What had he done wrong?_

* * *

Ilia stared at him, hardly knowing whether or not to give the story credence. She shook her head, arms folded across her chest.

"You expect me to believe such a tale?" She asked, "I stopped believing such wild, outlandish stories when I was a child."

"Why would I lie? And about this?" Link demanded.

Ilia raised an eyebrow; the story was a little farfetched, to say the least, but she knew Link to be honest, and hardly the one to make up tall tales just to save his skin. That, and Rusl had corroborated her husband's story already, albeit indirectly.

"Is all this true?" She demanded with her arms still folded.

"Every word." Link answered.

She walked over to him, staring deeply into his eyes. No deceit in them, she observed; he was telling the truth. She smiled; he smiled back.

And then…she slapped him. He held the stinging side of his face as he stared at her in shock, and her smile faded, and became a stern frown.

"That was for my father," she explained. And then, she leaned in close and pressed her lips to his; when they broke apart, she was smiling again.

"And that's for being Fenris's."


	10. Princess Zelda

**Chapter Ten**

**Princess Zelda**

"Don't worry," Link said reassuringly, as they ascended the steps together, "The princess and I go way back, almost six years now. She's very nice; I think you'll like her."

They had arrived after a week of travel, and were now at the heart and soul of the land: Hyrule Castle, built during the founding years of the Alliance, where it had stood ever since. In spite of his growing anxiety, Fenris couldn't help but marvel at the sight before him; it was so huge, with white washed walls and a drawbridge at least half a mile wide. There were massive oak doors, with gold at their edges, and torches casting light from almost every window. He'd never seen anything like it before.

He smiled. He thought it looked rather pretty in the growing sunset.

* * *

She stood, with her hands clasped before her, awaiting the arrival of her friend. She was a young woman of twenty-five, with flowing golden hair, and dark blue eyes, dressed in white from head to toe, and adorned with a golden tiara across her brow. She was Princess Zelda of Hyrule, heir to the throne, and beloved by all her people; but today, she saw herself as simply Zelda, a person, like anyone else, who was awaiting the arrival of a beloved friend.

She felt the butterflies grow inside her, as her anxiety mounted. She hadn't seen him in almost five years; would he even remember her? She inhaled deeply, trying to calm herself.

_Just relax,_ she thought to herself. She saw movement at the far end of the bridge: two individuals, dressed in the garb of Ordona Province, approaching. She smiled happily: Link had arrived.

"Link," she called out brightly, waving at him happily, "It's so good to see you!"

"Zelda!" He shouted, waving back as he approached.

She rushed towards him; the folds of her dress billowing about her, and embraced him warmly, like a sister would to a brother.

"I wish you would have written before now!" She squealed delightedly, "I've missed you so much!"

"It has been a while," Link admitted, "Sorry about that. I won't let it happen again."

"See that you don't!" She said in an almost pouting sort of voice, as she released him, "And consider it an order from your Queen!"

Link responded with a mock-salute, and a sharp, "Yes, ma'am!", as Zelda giggled merrily.

There was a small sound of movement from behind her champion and her friend; Zelda stared, as a young boy peeked out from behind Link shyly. He appeared virtually identical to the young man before her, save for their hair; the boy's was a raven black, whereas Link's was a dirty blonde. That, and the obvious age difference between them, Link being nearly twenty three, but his little friend appeared to be no more than eleven or twelve years of age.

Zelda smiled.

"Oh? And who's this supposed to be?" She asked sweetly, bending over with hands on her knees.

"This is Fenris," Link explained as he made introductions, "Think of him as my little brother."

"Hello, Fenris," Zelda said, in the same tone she had used before, "I'm Zelda. It's a pleasure to meet you!" She extended her hand, as Fenris shrank back, and hid behind his brother once more.

"Is he shy?" Zelda asked as she straightened and looked at Link once more.

"A little," Link admitted, rubbing his neck sheepishly, "Just give him some time to warm up to you…I think you'll find him likable enough." He smiled at her hopefully.

She smiled back.

_Alright, _she decided, _I'll give him his space._

"Is this what Mayor Bo spoke of when he wrote to me last month requesting a magical examination? He wanted me to examine your little brother?"

Link nodded.

"I was left the choice of magician to perform the examination," Link explained.

"And your first choice was me?" Zelda felt herself grow warm at the implied compliment; Link _really _thought that highly of her skills? While it was true that she'd been touched by the gods, and blessed by the Goddess of Reason herself, Zelda still thought her skills in the field of magic were mediocre at best; she'd rarely had time to practice, and more or less devoted herself to the studies of the field rather than the practical art itself. Still, for Link's sake, she'd try her best.

She owed him that much…if not more. She smiled brightly again.

"I'd be honored," she said. With that, she beckoned for them to follow her into the welcoming walls of the castle.


	11. The Exam

**Author's Note: To any biology, or soon to be biology-majors out there, please understand that I only have a high school education, and therefore will be using biology that I learned from a high school level. If I am incorrect in any way, I apologize now. Also, please bear in mind that this is a medieval fantasy genre story based off a videogame. What Zelda knows about science in her time and history may be on par with the most advanced medical doctors of our day. Thank you, and enjoy!**

**Chapter Eleven**

**The Exam**

Fenris looked at the white marble table before him. It was in the middle of a dark room that was illuminated by a single blue light at the center of the ceiling. The princess had invited him, and his older brother on a tour of the castle, as guests of honor; and now, their "tour" – if he used the word correctly – had brought them here.

"This is where the royal family conducted research in the elder days," Zelda explained, "It is also where Fenris's examination will be held tomorrow."

Fenris ran a hand along the length of the marble slab, feeling its cool smoothness beneath his warm fingers, and he shivered at the sensation. She _really _expected him to lie on this? Just the very thought of such a sensation sent more, _literal_ chills down his spine.

"Don't worry," Zelda said as she patted him lightly on the shoulder, "it'll be completely painless, and I'll be as quick as possible. I promise." She smiled at him warmly, as he looked up at her, and returned her smile with a small one of his own.

"There! You see! He's warming up to you already," Link cried, somewhat enthusiastically.

Zelda turned her smiling face to the young warrior, and her grin widened ever so slightly, causing wrinkles at the corners of her eyes. She looked down again at the shy boy before her, and bent low, next to his ear, and whispered.

"Do you want to know what my favorite spot in this whole room is?" She asked softly.

Fenris fidgeted a moment, playing with his fingers nervously, shyly, and rolled back and forth on his heels as he thought about his decision. Taking a deep breath, and holding it for but a fraction of a second, he nodded slowly, and curiously. Even in the blue light, Zelda saw his cheeks begin to darken slightly as he looked up at her. She giggled softly, as she offered her hand.

_He's so adorable, _Zelda squealed mentally, as she led him over to a window with a long metal tube poking through it, and out into the night sky beyond. Fenris stopped, and stared at the sight for a moment; then, he turned and looked up at Zelda, cocking a confused eyebrow as he did so.

_This _was her favorite spot in the whole room, he wondered. What made it so special? At first glance it didn't appear all that interesting to him. In response to his silent query, Zelda walked over to the strange metal device, and made some adjustments, tweaking knobs here and there, and spinning tiny wheels that made the tube twist about its base. Finally satisfied, Zelda beckoned him over, she pointed to a small piece of glass at the end of the tube, with another quiet smile on her lips.

"Take a look," she said.

Fenris walked over cautiously, closed one eye, and peered into the glass as ordered. He gasped audibly in surprise as the tiny lights winked at him in the inky black sky. He looked first at Zelda, and then his big brother, and then back into the glass; the lights were still there, twinkling merrily at him, like they were greeting a very special, very old friend. An ear-splitting grin spread across his face.

_They're so pretty, _he thought. He turned back to Link, and pointed at the telescope eagerly.

_Look, big brother! Look! Come look at the pretty-lights with me, _he begged silently.

Link chuckled at Fenris's reaction. He'd already seen through Zelda's telescope once before, when she'd offered to let him; his initial reaction had been much the same as Fenris's had been, though it was much more…_expressive_…than Fenris's had been. Link hadn't had a bar of soap shoved into his mouth since he was six years old, and had had the misfortune of shouting one of the "naughty words" he had learned in Uli's hearing; but Zelda had subjected him to the same treatment shortly after she had managed to pull him away from the telescope. He walked over as his little brother beckoned earnestly, mentally checking himself, lest he repeat the follies of the past.

"What is it?" He asked curiously, as he leaned forward and peered into the eyepiece.

"Oh, wow," Link whispered softly. He turned to look at the beaming, excited little boy to his right.

"They sure are pretty," he observed. Fenris nodded vigorously in agreement. Link watched as Fenris walked over to Zelda, took the princess by the hand, and pulled her over to the telescope.

"What? What is it?" She asked quickly as Fenris guided her. The black-haired boy stood before the eyepiece, pointing at it, and assuming the pose she had previously used with him.

_Take a look, _he was saying, flashing an eager grin. Link stepped aside, as Zelda peered inside.

"Oh my!" Zelda squeaked in delight, as the stars winked at her. She looked back at Fenris, to see his blue eyes wide, and wearing a pleading smile. He craved her opinion.

"Very pretty," she agreed, as she pecked his cheek. Fenris squirmed, and looked away shyly as his body began to react to the embarrassment it was feeling. She lifted his chin, and tilted his face towards her again.

"They're known as stars," Zelda explained warmly, "Think of them as the diamonds of the gods."

_Diamonds of the gods, _Fenris thought, blinking slowly. He liked the sound of that. The gods must be very pretty if they made pretty lights like that. He smiled at Zelda as she stood in front of him, and embraced her quickly, and tightly, holding her close, just like he did with big sister. She chuckled softly, and warmly, as she returned the embrace.

"You're welcome," she whispered.

Fenris smiled as he pressed himself against her tightly; she even stroked his hair, just like big sister did.

* * *

He moaned and pulled the covers over his head, as the morning light rained in from outside. He didn't want to get out of bed; it was so _soft_, and the covers were so _warm_. He just wanted to lie there and doze the whole day away…_but big brother wouldn't let him!_

There was a cool draft of autumn air as someone pulled the covers away from his body.

"Come on, Fenris," Link said in a rebuking tone, "Time to get up."

Fenris pulled a pillow over his head, ignoring his older brother.

"Don't be like that," Link begged. He paused, and decided to try another angle.

"If you don't hurry, you'll miss breakfast," His tone was both light and threatening. A pillow hit him in the face; that was his answer.

_Hmph, _Link deadpanned silently, _Didn't expect that. Alright. Plan C, then._

He reached out, grabbed his brother by the ankle, and dragged Fenris across the length of the bed, even as the boy tried to cling to the sheets. This only resulted in half the bed being pulled with him. Link pulled again, there was a yelp, and Fenris collapsed to the ground, rubbing a sore bottom, and groaning.

_Ow, _he thought. More pain. He looked up at his older brother sullenly.

Link smiled at him, in an almost cheeky sort of way.

"Don't blame me," Link said quickly, "You brought that on yourself. Now get ready. The exam is scheduled to begin after breakfast, and if you don't hurry, you'll be forced to go through with it on an empty stomach."

Fenris looked horrified, as Link's mischievous smirk widened.

"We wouldn't want the princess to hear any funny noises, now would we?"

Fenris turned pale: let _her _hear _that? _It was already embarrassing whenever big brother or big sister heard the loud gurgling of his innards. He shook his head; no, he didn't want the princess to hear that. And without further delay, he got up, and began to get dressed.

* * *

The blue tinted laboratory looked the same as before, save for a single shaft of light that entered where the "telescope" – that was the word, right? – rested, by the window he had used to look at the "pretty-lights" – _no! _They were called "stars"! – the night before. Fenris sat on the edge of the marble slab of stone that the princess had called a table, while the princess herself took a small metal object, and placed it gently, but firmly to his chest.

The object itself was connected to a long black cable that was connected to a pair of ear pieces that the princess had stuck into her ears. She had said it was called a stetho…stetho…stetho-something, and that "doctors" used them to listen to things like breathing, and heartbeat. What the princess was listening to now was his heartbeat.

She smiled as he stared at her.

"Sounds nice, and strong," she observed, as she jotted down some notes on a piece of…parchment? She held up the listening piece to him.

"Want to give it a try?" She asked.

Fenris stared at the stetho-something for a moment. He'd heard his own heartbeat before…but he'd never used a stetho-something before…

He nodded eagerly. Zelda pulled the ear pieces from her ears, and placed them in Fenris's, and then she placed the listening piece to his chest once more.

_Thump-thump…thump-thump…thump-thump…_

The methodic rhythm, the monotonous beat filled his ears, exactly as he remembered it from before. He smiled as he looked at her, and she withdrew the prongs, and hung the stetho-something from her neck again.

"Now I'm going to listen to your breathing," she explained, and placed the listening piece to his left side. Zelda jotted down some notes, and switched sides, listening for a few moments before jotting down a few more notes. Then, she stood up, and sighed.

"This next part might be a little embarrassing for you," she said, pinching the bridge of her nose.

* * *

Fenris felt the cold marble run down his entire back side as he shivered with discomfort. His calves, his heels, his back…_everything _was cold.

Zelda looked at him apologetically from above.

"Sorry," she said, "but the spell used for this part of the examination is a rather sensitive one. It requires certain things in order to be used properly: one is this table, which has the runes necessary etched onto its sides, another is the blue light that fills this room, and last," she blushed lightly, "the subject has to be uncovered. If you were to wear any form of clothing, it would interfere with the spell, and cause inaccurate readings."

Fenris blinked, trying not to shiver on the cold marble table. He nodded in understanding, hoping that _this _part of the exam went quickly; it was cold, and he _really _wanted to put his clothes back on. Zelda departed to the far side of the room, where big brother stood, and the "controls" for the table lay.

"If you feel tired at all during this part of the exam, don't hesitate to go to sleep," Zelda called from across the room. Fenris nodded again, and stared up into the blue light, before he closed his eyes.

* * *

As Zelda's hands hovered over specific runes, on a similar table, images flashed before their eyes. The first image to appear was Fenris's outer body; every detail was captured by the spell, from his black hair, to his blue eyes, to the mysterious thirteen inked onto his right thigh. A movement from one rune to another and the skin was peeled back, revealing the muscles and tissue that lay beneath. Then another movement and the muscle groups receded until a skeleton and a series of tendrils were suspended before them. With a final flick of the wrist, the skeleton, too, was obliterated, leaving only the brain, and a network of tendrils snaking about to form a boy's frame.

"The brain, and nervous system," Zelda said dramatically, pausing to look at Link, who wore a perplexed expression on his face.

"This one organ controls everything that occurs within us such as heart rate, and breathing, through a series of electrical impulses passed along a network of transmitters, and translates those same signals into actual commands," Zelda explained.

Link sighed inwardly. He could already feel a headache beginning to build. Zelda always liked to explain these things to him, even though he almost retained none of the information presented to him. It wasn't that he wasn't bright, or lazy, it was just _so much at once_. His mind couldn't take it all at one time.

"And that network is known as the nervous system, the structure of which is supported by the skeletal system," Zelda continued to explain, as if Link were still paying attention. He did smile though; he thought that if she had been born a commoner, and not into royalty, Zelda would have made an excellent school teacher. She was so passionate, and eloquent, and zealous about her work that such a profession was meant for her, he decided.

Fenris's skeleton appeared before his eyes now.

"The skeleton supports the muscle, and nervous systems, as well as houses our internal organs and provides structure."

"Breaking them is bad," Link muttered under his breath

"Yes," Zelda said with an irritated sniff, as if she suspected him of no longer paying attention. She continued.

"Muscles receive the signals transmitted by the nervous system, and process those signals, turning signal into action, and action becomes motion. The skin serves as an outer layer, with protects against illness, and various forms of infection."

Link groaned softly as Zelda continued to run on and on about various other systems in the human body, such as the circulatory, the digestive, respiratory, circulatory, and excretory systems.

_For the love of Nayru! Make it stop! _He begged silently.

* * *

Zelda remained in her lab for many long hours, devoting all her time and energy to the exam, clearly fascinated by her work. Several times Link brought her tea, and food, because she neglected herself for the sake of her studies.

"It's amazing how our bodies were made to function," Zelda observed as Link poured her a second cup of tea, as well as one for himself.

"I'm sure," Link observed dryly.

"I mean that it is absolutely amazing!" Zelda emphasized, as she poured several spoonfuls of sugar into her tea.

"Did you know that our brains process thousands of different stimuli and electrical signals without our even realizing that it has happened?" She pressed, "Looking at a table is so much more than simply looking at a table! Think about it! Light enters the eye, and strikes the retina, and the signals are then transmitted to the brain along the optic nerve, where the information is then processed, and interpreted as a picture in our minds, and then there's -"

"Zelda," Link interrupted, stirring his tea pensively, "You're my friend, as well as the princess. But I am a simple ranch hand, not a great scholar, and I hardly understand half of what you're saying. I probably won't be able to use any of this knowledge in my line of work. I'm sure you find it interesting, and I'm sure it is to someone able to understand it; but please, could we talk about something else?"

"Oh, very well," Zelda grumbled, looking away in disappointment.

"Thank you," Link sighed softly.

An awkward silence passed between them, as they sipped at their tea.

"So," Zelda said at length, setting her tea cup on its saucer once more, "how are things back home?"

"Well enough," Link answered, "I enjoy the simple life, the rolling fields, the braying of the goats, good tilled earth, fresh air…" He sighed nostalgically.

"It sounds wonderful," Zelda agreed, as she helped herself to a scone.

"It is," Link affirmed.

"You married, I hear," Zelda said softly. Was there a trace of hurt in her eyes?

Link nodded. "I did," he confessed.

Zelda smiled sadly, with small tears in her eyes. "I'm happy for her," she admitted, "She's a lucky woman."

Link cleared his throat. "Thank you," he said as he sipped at his tea.

There was another awkward silence.

"And now there's this little guy," Link said suddenly, and looking over at his sleeping brother on the far marble table. His _naked _little brother…Goddesses of Hyrule! When would she let him put his clothes back on? The poor boy must be getting cold!

"Your brother," Zelda said rhetorically.

Link nodded again. "My brother," he echoed.

"Until I met Fenris, I'd never had any relatives before," he confessed, "My parents died when I was very young, taken by the plague that ravaged our land nearly twenty years ago. Rusl took me in not long after, and I stayed with his family for a few years until I was old enough to live on my own."

Zelda listened, enraptured by the tale, as Link continued. She'd never known that Link was an orphan…

"Then I met Fenris, and do you want to know something? I saw a little of myself in him. I mean that in more than just looks…I mean I saw an echo of the life I'd once known. I knew what he was going through the second I laid eyes on him: lost, alone, afraid, wanting someone, anyone, to just take him by the hand and lead him, shelter him, protect him…and I just…I couldn't say no when they asked me to take him in."

"And so you took him in? As your brother?" Zelda inquired.

Link nodded. "I did," he agreed.

"Link," Zelda began softly, "Do you ever think of him as more than a brother? Do you see him as something of a son?"

Link scratched the back of his head, groaning. "I don't like to think so," he admitted, "But I suppose that Ilia and I are the closest things to parents that he's got."

Zelda nodded. "You are," she affirmed.

Link said nothing.

Zelda smiled at him.

"What?" Link demanded.

"Nothing," she said, "I just think it's sweet to think of you as a father, that's all."

Link didn't respond. He simply poured more tea.

"Has he ever spoken to you? Told you where he's from?"

Link shook his head. "He hasn't spoken a word since we met," he said, setting the tea pot down.

"Never once? In all the time he's been with you?" Zelda asked incredulously.

Link shook his head. "Ilia and I didn't want to force it," he said, "We thought he would begin talking once he was ready."

Zelda smiled slyly behind her raised tea cup.

"You mean you've babied him," she teased.

"Not fair," Link muttered darkly. "This is the first time I've ever done something like this before. I'm playing my part as I go along; I don't know what I'm doing half the time."

Zelda's smile widened as she gracefully stood up, and walked over to the sleeping boy.

"What are you doing?" Link demanded, as he followed after her.

She looked over her shoulder, and her smile became slightly mischievous.

"Testing his vocal cords," she answered.

* * *

Fenris opened his eyes as Princess Zelda shook him awake. She smiled down on him warmly.

"Rise and shine," she said in a sing-song voice. She helped him sit up slowly, as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He blinked and stared at her. Were they done? Could he put his clothes on now? His limbs were sore and stiff from cold, and he wanted to feel warm again.

"We're not quite done just yet," Zelda confessed, "But if the test continues for much longer, I'll stop for today, and we can continue tomorrow, alright?"

Fenris shrugged. The big one had said that he and big brother could not return home to big sister until the tests were complete. It wasn't like he really had a choice.

"You've been a good boy," Zelda said as her warm smile became warmer, almost motherly in its affection.

"I do have a question, though," she continued. Fenris blinked and waited.

"Can you do what I'm doing?" She asked, making a projecting motion with her hand. Fenris blinked again; that was easy. He mimed her gesture, when she took hold of his hand, and placed it to his side.

"That's not what I meant," she clarified, "I meant can you make words? Can you speak? At all?"

Fenris's brow furrowed in concentration. He'd never thought of that before. Could he make those sounds that big brother, and big sister, and everyone else made to communicate? Did he have a voice of his own inside him? He didn't know. He looked at the princess, and shrugged.

"Alright then," she said brightly, "let's find out! I want you to try and speak for me, like your big brother does. Do you think you can do that?"

He nodded. He could try. He twisted about on the table, and let his legs dangle over the edge.

Zelda smiled, eagerly waiting, as Link stood off to the side, not too far away, and with just as much curiosity etched into his features. Fenris felt himself becoming "shy" again, even as he opened his mouth, and stared down at his toes, wriggling them as he began to concentrate on what it was he wanted to say. He took a deep breath…

"Bruh…ah..."

That single sound was all he managed to produce. He looked at Zelda apologetically. She didn't look upset, however, simply curious, eager for him to succeed.

"Try again," she said encouragingly.

He looked down at his feet again. _Okay, _he thought hesitantly. He took another breath…

"Bruh…bruh…ther."

Link and Zelda exchanged confused glances. What did he say? It had been so slow and halting that they could not be sure.

_Try again, _Fenris thought to himself. He'd try and be quicker this time. _Take a breath…_

"Bruh…ther."

_Bruh…ther? Bruh-ther?_

"Brother!" Link exclaimed suddenly, as Zelda looked at him. The realization dawned on him, as if he were stuck from on high.

"'Brother!' That's what he's trying to say," Link explained, "'Brother!'" He looked at Fenris, and smiled happily, proudly even; his little brother could talk!

"Yes, Fenris. What is it!?" Link asked excitedly, as Zelda listened with rapt attention.

Fenris hesitated. He needed to think hard about the words he needed, and how to say them properly, so big brother would understand what he wanted. He focused…yes, those were the words he needed…

_Remember how they sounded when big brother and big sister used them, _he thought to himself. He looked up at Link, who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Bruh-ther," he said softly, "I…have…to…go."


	12. Call the Twili

**Chapter Twelve**

**Call the Twili**

"Go?" Link asked quickly in confusion. "Go where?"

Fenris sighed. Big brother didn't understand.

_Concentrate. Think about the words. Think about what you want to say…_

"Brother…I have to go."

"Yes, I know. You said that already," Link observed, folding his arms, "But _where?_"

Fenris stared downward in embarrassment.

"You know…," he mumbled, as he squirmed in discomfort, "_go!_"

The implication dawned on Link as he recognized what his little brother was saying.

"Oh," he realized, "You have to go!" He turned to Zelda, who stared at him in confusion.

"What is it?" She asked.

"We have an emergency," Link said calmly.

"What kind of emergency?" Zelda demanded seriously.

"Let's just say the call of nature has a strong hold," Link answered.

Understanding flashed in her eyes as she giggled softly.

"The lavatory is just down the hall," she said, "Get dressed, and I'll show you where."

* * *

"So…how is he?" Link asked quietly, as he and Zelda departed for the laboratory once more.

"Physically? His metabolism is a little high for a human, and his reflexes _may _be a little quicker with practice…but from what I'm able to tell, he's perfectly healthy," Zelda answered.

"I figured that would be the case," Link responded, "Have you been able to discover anything magical in nature about him yet?"  
"I haven't even begun the magical portion of the exam yet," Zelda answered.

Link sputtered in disbelief, and opened his mouth to shout, when Zelda held up a hand to silence him. Obediently, his mouth clamped tightly shut, but he still looked angry at her revelation.

"Understand," she began, "If I'm to conduct a proper examination, then I must examine him in _every _way, not just physically, or magically. Some things can be made to appear physical, but are magical in origin, while other things that appear magical are, in reality, simply natural phenomena. My job at present is to determine which is which in the case of your little brother. And to do that, I must examine him from every angle."

"How long will the magic exam take?" Link demanded crossly.

"About a week," Zelda answered, "if we're lucky."

"And if we're not?"  
"That depends."

"On what?"

"On how thorough I must be."

* * *

Fenris sighed in relief as he washed his hands in the sink. He felt much better now. After hours of lying unconscious on that uncomfortably cold marble table, his bladder had felt like it was about to burst. But not anymore, and the sensation he felt was relief.

He toweled his hands dry, and opened the door. He blinked. Big brother was nowhere in sight.

"Bruh-ther?" He called. It still felt odd to hear his own voice, and it was difficult for him to use it to pronounce words properly. He turned about; the – laboratory? – was this way, wasn't it? Or was it that way?

_Calm down, _he thought, _remember what the princess said. Remember what the princess said._

_"…The lavatory is just down the hall…"_

He turned to the left, the direction he had come from.

_It's that way, _he thought. Well, that way, and another turn left at the end of the hall. He smiled to himself.

_See? It's easy, _he thought as he walked down the long corridor, and back to the room where big brother was.

* * *

The door opened, and Link and Zelda turned around to see Fenris enter and close the door behind him. Zelda smiled at him warmly.

"Feeling better?" She asked.

He nodded. "Yes," he said quietly.

"Good," Zelda said, "We were just about to prepare the magical portion of your exam."

Fenris began to pull off his shirt, when Zelda hurried over and halted his progress. She shook her head.

"You won't have to be naked for this portion," she said, "You'll just have to lie still for a little while."

Fenris looked relieved as he pulled his shirt down again. "Good," he said, "I didn't…didn't like…it when I had nothing on. Stone…was…cold." He shivered at the memory.

"Yes, I'm sure I wouldn't like it either if I had to lie there for hours," Zelda agreed, "But you were a good boy about it, so…thank you." She smiled warmly again, stroking his hair. He giggled.

"Tickles," he said, as he pushed her hand away.

Zelda laughed softly.

"Do I…_have_…to lay…on…the…table…again?" Fenris asked.

"Unfortunately, yes," Zelda said sadly, as Fenris's eyes dropped disappointedly. Zelda placed a finger underneath his chin, and forced him to look up at her. She smiled again.

"Fortunately, you won't have to be naked this time," she reminded, "So it might be a little more bearable this time around."

Fenris sighed.

"Alright," he said dejectedly, as Zelda and Link struggled not to laugh.

* * *

The days seemed to fly by as Zelda performed the magical portion of Fenris's exam; but she seemed disappointed in Link's eyes, as if she were missing something she knew to be obvious, and yet could not place the source of the feeling.

"I just don't understand it," she said on the fourth night, bringing her hands to her temples.

"What's the matter?" Link asked as he approached her.

"Nothing's registering as magic, no matter what I try," she explained, "But if the account your Mayor Bo gave me was accurate, then he should at least be registering at least somewhat magical in nature." She slammed her fist down on the runes in annoyance.

"But according to this, there's nothing magical about him! No matter what tests I run, no matter what I test for, the result is always the same: negative. And I can't understand it for the life of me!" She sighed, and hung her head in disappointment.

"What does that mean?" Link asked, looking at the sleeping form of his little brother, and then back to the princess.

She sighed again.

"I'm out of my league here, I just don't have enough experience," she confessed, as she turned to look at him. "I'm calling in an expert, someone who's been practicing magic since before I was born, someone who may be able to see exactly what it is that I've been missing this entire time."

Link stared at her with a little feeling of anxiety growing in him.

"Who are you calling?" He asked quietly.

She blinked, and stared at him a moment before she answered.

"Midna."


	13. Homunculus - Child of Alchemy

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Homunculus – Child of Alchemy**

"Midna?" Link demanded incredulously, as Zelda stared at him silently. It was impossible; Midna had destroyed the only physical link between the two worlds when she'd departed five years ago. There was no way Zelda could call on the Ruler of the Twili and expect an answer! There was just no way! He shook his head, and crossed his arms, as he leaned against a nearby table.

"There's no way," he said aloud.

Zelda smiled sympathetically.

"I'm not surprised that you'd find it impossible," She said understandingly, as she folded her hands patiently before her.

"Zelda," Link said, with another shake of his head, "Midna destroyed the Mirror of Twilight when she departed for her world. She said it was -"

"Midna lied," Zelda interrupted, causing Link to fall silent. He glowered at her angrily. He didn't like hearing his friend being called a liar, especially to his face!

"You'll have to back that one up," he growled softly.

Zelda held up her hands in a placating gesture.

"Your loyalty is admirable," she said sadly, "even if it is misplaced. Don't forget, Midna was as much my friend as she was yours, and she lied to me as well. It took two years of studying and careful research for me to find this out."

"Why would she lie?" Link demanded, arms stiff folded sternly across his chest.

"My best guess is…you," Zelda answered.

Link blinked, and stared at her in disbelief.

"Me?" He queried.

Zelda nodded.

"During your travels together, the two of you grew close," Zelda explained, "Very close. One might say you even developed feelings for one another; feelings beyond those of mere friendship and loyalty. Link…I think…I think Midna may have actually fallen for you at one point…and I think she feared that the same had happened to you."

"Why would she be afraid of that?" Link asked. Love was a good thing; everyone knew, or at least understood that.

"Because her race, every one of them, down to the last child, bears the stigma of being cursed by the gods," Zelda continued, "Every single one of them is condemned to eternally dwell in what we would consider to be the netherworld. They've never felt the sun on their faces, or the wind in their hair…they have little food or water, and the light of our world brings them great pain, forcing them to remain in the world they so despise."

"Their punishment for trying to take the heavens," Link observed as he remembered Lanayru's words.

Zelda nodded in agreement.

"Think about what that would mean for her, though," Zelda said.

Link was silent.

"If, as I suspect, Midna had indeed fallen for you…her love would have been impossible. The only way to preserve that love would be asking you to travel to her realm with her."

"And she was afraid I'd say yes?"

Again, Zelda nodded.

"Between the three of us, she knew the horrors of that world best. If you'd honored her request, she would have been happy yes, but at a terrible cost. A cost so terrible she couldn't bear to make that request of you…and so, she did what she had to: she destroyed the Mirror, and lied to you in order to protect you."

"From what?"

"From yourself," Zelda answered, "She knew once all three of us parted ways that you may try and find a way back to her. Her lie was an attempt to make such an attempt impossible…she traded her happiness for yours."

Link wasn't pleased by what he was hearing. What Midna had done…all for _his _sake? He didn't like it when people lied to him; but what he hated even more was seeing those he cared about suffer…especially because of him.

"So you discovered another way into their world from ours?" He asked bitterly, staring at the floor.

"Yes," Zelda said with a nod, as she stepped past him and pulled a dusty old grimoire down from the shelf, opening it.

"The Mirror of Twilight itself was a more permanent form of the spell used to navigate between the two worlds," she explained as she flipped through the pages, "but the spell itself can be replicated rather easily, if you know what you're doing." She found the page she was looking for, and displayed it for Link to see.

It was a diagram in the shape of a circle, with a series of runes circumscribed within, and at the center were three squares connected in a point-to-side fashion, with more runes written along them.

"That looks just like the Mirror," Link observed as he stared at the diagram. Zelda smiled.

"That's because it _is _the Mirror," Zelda said, "Or, to be more accurate: the Twilight Gate."

"With this, we can open a portal between our two worlds?" Link asked curiously.

Zelda nodded.

"As long as certain conditions are met," she said, reservedly.

"What conditions?"

"Well, for one thing, you can't just open a Gate whenever you want, there is a certain time when it can be done; the Gate can only be opened when the light of our world 'is swallowed by the Shadow.'"

Link looked up at her with a trace of alarm. Zelda chuckled quietly.

"Not nearly as alarming as it sounds," She said soothingly, "All we have to do is wait for the new moon, which is in several days. The Gate should be able to open then. Secondly," she continued, "We will have to wait until the next new moon to open the Gate again."

"She'll have to endure the light of our world for a month?" Link asked, feeling horrified. Lanayru's power had nearly killed her the last time she'd been exposed to it!

"I suspect that unless she is attacked directly by it, it will be discomforting at the least and that so long as she has something to cover her, the light should not trouble her too much," Zelda said.

"Are there anymore conditions we should know about?" Link asked hesitantly.

"Nothing like blood sacrifice, if that's what you're thinking," Zelda said in the same soothing tone she'd used previously. "Will, strength, and something of value must be sacrificed to open the gate."

"Something of value?"

"The book doesn't specify, beyond that exact phrasing. I'm not sure what that means, but it sounds like a payment of some kind is required to open the gate," she explained.

"But you don't know," Link observed.

"No, I don't," Zelda confessed, "Some of this is conjecture, I will admit, and it does carry some risk…but if we wish to obtain Midna's help in examining your brother, then this is what we must do."

Link stared at her.

_What choice did they have?_

* * *

"Size doesn't matter?" Link asked, as he watched Zelda scrawl in the dirt with a stick. It was much smaller than any Gate he'd remembered seeing.

"You've traveled through the Gates that Midna cast for you on your adventures," Zelda observed cheekily, "Did size matter then?"

"No, I suppose not," Link said.

The princess waved her stick at him in a chastising fashion.

"Same concept," she said.

"Are you sure you don't need any help?" Link asked, feeling useless as he held the torch higher over her.

"You're helping by holding that torch for me," Zelda said, "If I had to do both, this would take much longer."  
"I could help with the runes," Link offered weakly.

"Your penmanship is not the best, and the runes must be etched exactly," she said, as she grunted from the labor.

Link sighed in disappointment.

_Wisdom can be condescending when it wants to be, _he thought. He held the torch high again as he followed her.

"Almost there," she said as she joined the ends of the circle together.

_Yeah, _Link thought, _almost there._

* * *

"Everything's ready," Zelda said optimistically, as they stared down at her finished work. Link felt anxious as he stared down at the circle inscribed into the ground. Were they really going to do this, even though it might kill them?

_Goddesses of Hyrule, protect your servants, _he prayed silently, briefly wondering if he would be answered. What he and Zelda were doing would be considered sacrilege by many. Would the goddesses see it the same way?

He swallowed nervously as he took his place beside Zelda and knelt on the ground.

"Are you ready?" Zelda asked as she looked to her left.

He nodded warily, and Zelda smiled as she reached out towards the circle.

"Then let's do it," she said eagerly. Her palms and Link's met the circle's edge as the seal began to glow with an eerie, greenish-blue light. The wind began to gust, with the force of a mighty storm, dancing about the edges of the gate, and whipping the hair of the two companions about in a flurry. Their clothing was pulled tight against their bodies as the wind grew steadily stronger; and as the wind grew stronger, Link began to feel himself grow steadily weaker…and weaker…

_It's the Gate, _he realized.

'_Something of value', _Zelda thought as she made the connection. The Gate was taking their souls in exchange for opening a portal into the netherworld. That was its price, and they _would_ pay it! 'Something of value' would be taken; she nearly laughed in despair:

_What was more valuable than life? And what would be most precious to the denizens of the underworld?_

_Their wealth is not in gold or jewels, _Zelda thought, _but in the number of souls they have amassed for themselves._

To them, it would be a fitting payment, then, to receive souls in exchange for access to their world. She gritted her teeth; this would be one soul they would not take so easily. The light of the seal faded, as the lines of the Gate became like silver glass, and danced about within the confines of the circle.

Link blinked as he stared, hypnotized. Was the Gate…sinking into the earth? Or was it just his imagination? And then, from within its twisting, winding depths, something emerged. He could only describe it as dust; black dust, like soot or ash from an unkempt chimney, it whirled about the center of the circle, and began to take on a shape, a humanoid form as it collected and gathered itself from the whistling wind that swirled about them.

The figure was nude, with pale, grey skin, its eyes closed, with the appearance of feigning sleep; there was wild, firey orange hair framing the sides of her face. Her arms were covered in strange markings that glowed with the same blue light that appeared when the Gate had been first activated; those same markings ran up the length of her legs, and glowed just as mysteriously.

_Midna, _Link thought happily as his friend materialized before his eyes. It had been so long since he'd last seen her; he just wished that they could have been reunited under different circumstances.

The last remnants of dust swirled about Midna's body as the winds began to die down, clinging to her, and rippling like water, or fabric, as her clothing once more began to cover her, shielding her from less…_honorable_…eyes. Her feet descended to the solid earth, and she collapsed to her knees as the last of the wind faded. Both Link and Zelda hung their heads, gasping at the enormity of the strain that had been placed upon them; the Gate had not managed to take every fraction of their souls, just a great deal from them.

Midna's ruby eyes fluttered open, as she gazed at the two humans before her. She sighed in annoyance, and stood up, wearing an angry expression on her face.

"I assume by the fact that you two are here, and the fact that I am once more in your world, that you found out about my little white lie," she snapped, crossing her arms.

"We did," Zelda gasped, nodding her head in confirmation.

"And we're not too happy about it," Link added sourly, as he rose shakily to his feet, and glared at her.

"But that is neither here, nor there," Zelda continued, as Midna turned to look at her once more. "We need your help," she said, in an almost pleading fashion.

Midna sighed, and put two fingers irritably to her temple.

"With what?" The Twili demanded bitterly.

* * *

Midna blinked. And blinked again. And again.

"A human," she deadpanned, and turned to Zelda, who smiled shyly at the Twili. Midna's annoyed glare deepened.

"He needs a magical examination performed," Zelda said weakly.

"You called me here, brought me into your world, for this!?" Midna snapped angrily.

"Please, Midna," Zelda begged quietly, "I've tested him in every way I can think of for the past week, and yet, he's never shown to be magical in anyway."  
"Have you considered the possibility that maybe he isn't?" Midna asked sarcastically.

"Well…"

_That's it, _Link thought angrily, stalking towards the abrasive Twili, and the Princess of Hyrule. He roughly seized Midna by the shoulders and spun her about.

"Listen," he snarled, "I can understand that you might be upset with us for what we did; bringing you here could not have been pleasant at all, I'm sure. But we didn't have a choice; he needed this examination performed, and Zelda's at her wit's end. We needed someone with more experience…someone who finds magic as easy as breathing; unfortunately for you, you're pretty much the only candidate who matches the criteria! Help us!"

Midna sighed irritably, and removed Link's hands from her shoulder, before she put her hands over the rune covered table.

"Oh, very well," she sighed testily.

Link sighed with relief.

"Thank you," he said quietly.

"Oh, don't thank me just yet!" Midna cried, looking over her shoulder, "I haven't named my price yet!"

Link and Zelda stared.

"Y-you have a price?" Zelda demanded incredulously. They were her friends! Couldn't she do this as a favor? Midna smiled sardonically at the question.

"Devils always do," she answered. Before either of them could come up with a retort, the Twilight Princess returned to her work.

* * *

Midna's hands were a blur over the ghost-runes of the examination table. Quick, and effortlessly, she processed the information that appeared before her eyes, digesting the implications.

_No incantation to protect the mind from being invaded, _she thought. That type of spell would have protected any secrets the boy might unknowingly keep locked away in his mind. But no such spell was in place.

_No spells to amplify strength, or reflexes detected, _she observed. Link had described the event that had brought him and his "little brother" here in the first place. Midna _did _find it strange that no such spells were in place.

She entered a new series of commands as she stared at the unconscious form on the far table. Fenris lay fast asleep as the Twili continued her work.

_Just what are you? _Midna wondered to herself, as she stared at the compiled results.

_No spells, no charms, and no skills in basic magic; the mind is young, _very _young…impossibly young for a boy of his physical age. He possesses enough strength to stop a full grown ox, and yet it is not magical in nature, but physically a part of him. _Midna continued in her evaluations, as she noticed a peculiar scent in the air, almost like the air had suddenly become stale. She blinked, and gazed about the room. Where was it coming from? She closed her eyes, and reached out with her mind, feeling the consciousnesses of Link, and the princess, and the boy; it was when her mind touched the boy's that she halted.

Something about his soul didn't feel quite right; it felt small, unfinished, perhaps would be the best way to describe it. It didn't feel natural, as if it had been…manufactured? Built? Her eyes snapped open suddenly, as a thought struck her. She turned back to look at her two friends, whose eyes were wide with anxiety.

"Zelda," she began politely, if still just a little bit coolly, "When you began the magical portion of the boy's exam, you decided to scan him for spells and incantations placed upon him, correct?"

"Yes," Zelda began slowly, "I thought that that was standard procedure -"

Midna held up a hand.

"Tell me," she said, "Did you also happen to scan him for signs of alchemy?"

Zelda blinked, and remained silent.

"I'll take that to be a 'no'," Midna said dryly.

"I'm sorry," Zelda muttered, hanging her head ashamedly.

"Don't be," Midna responded, with a small smile, "I wouldn't expect you to have. Most humans wouldn't think to perform such an exam. But if I'm right, then I think I just solved the mystery surrounding your little friend."

* * *

"Midna? What are you doing?" Zelda asked curiously as she peered from behind Midna's shoulder. The symbols in the air above the table switched from Hylian, to those of ancient Twili.

"Recalibrating this pair of tables to scan the boy for alchemy," Midna answered softly.

"Why alchemy?" Link asked, "And how do you know so much about these tables that Zelda possesses?"  
"I'll answer the second question first. It's simple really; these tables were designed by the Twili many millennia ago, before we were banished to the netherworld; there are still many of these in our world. For someone like me, operating one of these is as easy as…how did you put it again? Ah yes! 'As easy as breathing!'" She smiled mischievously.

"And the first question?" Link demanded.

Midna shrugged. "When you've dealt with souls as long as we have, you tend to notice a few things," she said nonchalantly. She pointed at Fenris. "For instance, your 'brother's' soul is unnaturally small, as if it were incomplete in some way; and it doesn't feel like a natural-born soul at all. It feels like it was artificially constructed right from the start. A clear sign of alchemy."

"Meaning?" Link asked.

"If I'm right," Midna summarized, "then your brother is in fact, a product of alchemy: a homunculus, an artificial human." She entered a series of commands.

"How will we know?" Zelda inquired.

The runes switched from a glowing blue to luminescent purple. Midna smiled. "We're about to find out," she said. Fenris's body appeared in the air above the table, while Midna muttered under her breath.

"'Search for Stone'," she whispered. The purple glow increased as the table performed its assigned task. A circle highlighted the base of Fenris's skull, and Midna tapped another rune, magnifying the image.

She nodded to herself.

"Thought so," she said aloud.

"What is that?" Zelda demanded, as she and Link stared at the glowing green object implanted at the base of Fenris's skull.

"Tell me," Midna inquired, "what do either of you know of the goals of alchemy?"

"To turn lead into gold," Link answered.

"To achieve immortality through the use of the Philosopher's Stone," Zelda said.

"And now you also know about the artificial humans known as homunculi," Midna reminded, folding her arms. The princess and the rancher nodded.

"Well," Midna continued, "Those _are_ the three goals of what you call alchemy. But one of them is impossible to begin with. A Philosopher's Stone can't be used to bring immortality; that is not its function. Its true purpose lies with the homunculi," she said.

"What do you mean?" Zelda's inquisitive nature was beginning to get ahead of her.

"The Philosopher's Stone is what brings a homunculus to life," Midna explained, "On its own, the stone cannot grant life, and likewise, the homunculus is an empty shell without any life of its own. But," she held up two fingers, "when these two are combined, then, and only then, will an artificial life be produced."  
"In the form of a homunculus?" Link asked, as he tried to keep up with Midna's explanation. The Twilight Princess nodded in agreement, her red eyes fixed on him.

"A Philosopher's Stone is inserted into the homunculus during the construction process, and when the alchemist is ready, the stone is then used to bring the homunculus to life. But I think something went wrong, in regards to your…little brother."

"What makes you say that?" Link asked softly.

Again, Midna held up a finger.

"His soul is small, even for a homunculus," she observed, "I think whoever created him was forced to release him prematurely."

"Why?"

Midna shrugged. "I can't possibly know that," she answered.

"Right," Link responded with dejection.

"Um, Midna?" Zelda whispered softly. Midna turned as the runes flared red angrily. She frantically tapped in a series of commands.

"What is it?" The Princess of Hyrule demanded frantically.

"The scan detected an anomaly of some sorts," the Twili answered, as she continued to attempt to isolate the problem, "And it's something it doesn't like!"

More frantic pressing of runes.

"Come on," Midna murmured softly. "Work with me…work with me…"

The red glow became purple once more as the results of the scan were displayed before them in the mysterious Twili glyphs. Midna brought her fists down on the table.

"No!" She shouted in disbelief, "No! That's impossible!"

* * *

Zhar stared down at the messenger before him. He was an alchemist with cold, dark eyes, bald, and covered in scars from head to toe.

"You're sure of this?" The sorcerer demanded as the kneeling man nodded up at him.

"Our scouts reported a boy matching the description you gave us entering the Hyrule Castle several days ago, no more than a week, and he was traveling with a man older than himself, who could have easily passed for his father," the messenger relayed in a deep baritone.

Zhar turned and stared out the window, thinking deeply.

_So Number Thirteen had survived, hm?_

"Lord Zhar," the messenger, named Ral, began, "What would you have your guild do?"

Zhar smiled, an evil, insane light flaring in his eyes.

"Do?" He demanded, turning to Ral, "Do?" He demanded again.

Ral stiffened in the presence of his master, awaiting his orders. Zhar's insane leer widened.

"Send in Number Twelve!"


	14. Twelve

**Author's Note: Think of what Fenris could have been. Now imagine that as reality, and then you will be able to grasp the concept behind the failed project that is Number Twelve. He's psychotic, sadistic, and has a burning, bloody passion for destruction. Here's the worst part: think of him as Fenris's jealous, fiendish, older brother.**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Twelve**

_By personal order of Lord Zhar, head of the Order for the Study and Control of Magic, hereby orders the immediate release of –_

He ceased to read the executive order of his master, and stared up at the scarred alchemist before him. Jem opened and closed his mouth several times in shock and disbelief, giving himself the appearance of a fish in the water.

"Ral," he began questioningly, "He's not serious is he? I mean, Zhar's jesting, surely? He can't be serious!"

Ral folded his arms across his scarred chest, and glared across the table at the young man before him.

"Have you ever known Lord Zhar to jest?" He growled angrily, "About anything?"  
"But this!" Jem pressed, waving the parchment underneath the scarred man's nose. The youth cleared his throat and began to read the order aloud.

_"'By personal order of Lord Zhar'," _he quoted, _"'head of the Order for the Study and Control of Magic, hereby orders the immediate release of the homunculus deemed Number Twelve to aid in the capture and return of the homunculus deemed Number Thirteen. Number Twelve is to be provided any weapons and armor he deems necessary for the completion of his task. Full cooperation is expected on the part of the retrieval team he is deployed with. Signed, Lord Zhar of the Magician's Guild.' _It even has his personal crest!"

"Then that should be all the confirmation you require," Ral snapped in irritation.

Jem looked at his superior. He shook his head disbelievingly.

"But Number Twelve?" He demanded again, "_That _psychotic bastard? That sadistic fiend that kills because it's entertaining; the one homunculus that nearly scrapped the entire project?"

Ral nodded singularly.

"That's the one," he confirmed.

Jem shook his head again.

"There's a reason he's been kept locked up," he muttered darkly.

* * *

Ral stood before the cell, as he stared into the darkness behind the bars. Even the rats avoided this cell, he noticed; they never approached within three feet of the bars. He shuddered. He was about to meet a monster. A pair of luminous red eyes suddenly appeared in the darkness.

"Number Twelve," he said calmly.

There was a dark chuckle behind the bars of the cell.

"Ral. How nice to see you again! Tell me, however is that eye of yours?" It was the voice of a young man.

_With the heart of a demon, _Ral thought as the eyes continued to stare out at him.

"I'm here on business, Number Twelve," he stated with the same calm he'd mustered moments ago. There was another laugh.

"Of course! Of course! You're pressed for time! Or…to be more accurate, _Zhar _is pressed for time, and he needs to send his lackey to discuss a…_business _proposition. But with me? To think he's taken time out of his busy schedule just to speak to me!"

Another dark, sinister chuckle.

"I should feel flattered," the voice continued.

Ral said nothing. He waited.

"Nothing to say, eh?" The eyes crinkled slightly as their owner smiled in the darkness. "Very well," Number Twelve continued, "What request would my…_father_ make of me?"

"Number Thirteen," Ral answered curtly.

"What about him? Is baby brother misbehaving? Want me to teach him a…lesson…in obedience? Show him the…color of disobedience? Care to guess what it is? I'll give you a hint: it's not orange!"

Another insane laugh.

"Go on, take a guess," the disembodied voice pressed.

Ral sighed. He was in no mood for games.

"Guess," the voice growled.

"Red?"

"No. Guess again!"

"Black."

"Wrong! You're terrible at this! Try again!"

"Blue?"

"Ral! You can't guess it with three tries? Fine. Give up?"

"I give up."

"The answer is: all three! The color of disobedience is black…blue…and red! Maybe mixed in with some screams of pain, and the cracking of bones for good measure! Can I do it? Oh, can I please? It's been ages since I've had _any fun!_"

Ral felt as if he would be sick.

"How is baby brother anyway?" The voice demanded, "You know how much I _love _the little guy, don't you? I've _always _been the caring type! Nobody's allowed to pick on baby brother! You know that, right?"

Sickening laughter echoed.

"Number Thirteen escaped, and went rogue several months ago," Ral answered.

"What's the matter? Baby brother didn't get enough milk and cookies? One tummy ache and he decides to run away? Pillow wasn't fluffed until it was just right?"

"He was aided by the alchemist known as Shalah, and set loose prematurely," Ral responded.

There was a whistle from behind the bars.

"Wow…one of your own! That must burn, knowing she betrayed you…and your master!"

Ral gritted his teeth angrily. _Shut that damn mouth of yours…before I rip that tongue out by the roots, _he thought savagely.

"Your assignment, should you choose to accept, is to aid the guild in retrieving Number Thirteen, and bring him back to Lord Zhar…_alive,_" he stressed.

There was a sulky huff of disappointment.

"Alive?" The voice whined, "Zhar really knows how to take the fun out of a job!"

"What say you, Number Twelve? Do you agree?" Ral asked softly.

"Do I get to have _any _fun at all on this mission?" The voice asked pleadingly.

"Lord Zhar wants no witnesses…anyone who has had contact with Number Thirteen is to be…eliminated," Ral answered in a placating tone.

Silence.

"What say you, Number Twelve?"

There was a scraping noise as chains slid across the ground, and a figure stepped into the light. He was a young man, nearly sixteen years of age, with black hair, and red eyes. He was nude, except for the chains strapped to his wrists and ankles. An insane grin was plastered across his face as he slowly approached the bars.

"I'm going to need some nice clothes," he said as his smile widened, "And weapons. _Lots _of weapons!" His red eyes were nearly bulging out of their sockets.

"Sure," Ral said casually, "Anything else?"

Number Twelve considered the offer a moment.

"Cake. Lots and lots of cake," he said, "I'm hungry. And I'm craving something sweet!" He cackled.

"I'll see to it some cakes are brought to you," Ral assured. With that, he turned, and began to walk down the length of the corridor, Number Twelve's laughter ringing in his ears.

"Make sure one of them is chocolate, Ral! I haven't tasted chocolate in ages!"

_Right…I'll get right on that, _Ral thought sarcastically, as the door boomed shut behind him. He sank to the ground with his back pressed against the door, trembling from head to foot.

_Have I just signed my own death warrant? _He wondered. He gagged, and heaved, and fought to control himself.

* * *

Ral watched as the homunculus seated itself at the table, waiting, eager, with a child's delight dancing in its eyes. But underneath that "innocent" eagerness, Ral knew that murderous intent was brewing. Number Twelve was pathologically insane; that was the only reason Number Thirteen had been sanctioned in the first place. Ral withdrew a fork from his pocket, and handed it to Number Twelve.

Number Twelve took it from him, and stared at it a moment.

"I feel a little naughty," he said with a smile, "Aren't I supposed to have dinner before dessert?"

He cackled madly, causing the men about him to shudder. He frowned when no one else joined in.

"Tough crowd," he observed, as Ral placed a cake on the table in front of him. Number Twelve dug into it eagerly, without a word of thanks, and stuffed the moist morsel into his mouth.

"Mm," he said as he swallowed, "Yellow cake with chocolate butter cream icing! Is Zhar trying to spoil me? Ah well! I suppose he's making up for lost time!"

Ral said nothing as the homunculus finished his first cake, and licked his fork clean. Ral placed the next one in front of him. Number Twelve stared at him.

"Can I have some milk?" He asked politely, clearing his throat. He licked his lips. "I need something to wash it down," he said shyly.

Ral growled in annoyance. If it wasn't for the fact that this…_thing…_could kill him and his men without the slightest provocation, he would have told it to take its request and shove it up its –

"Ral? Can I have a glass of milk, _please?_" Ral saw the anger burning in his vermillion eyes.

"Of course," he answered in a strained voice, pouring some of the white liquid into a mug.

"Thank you." The anger still had not left; it still smoldered, and burned just beneath the surface, as Number Twelve lifted the mug to his lips, and emptied half the mug in three swallows. He belched loudly.

"Ah! That feels good going down! Much tastier than the rats ever were! But not nearly as much fun to play with!"

Ral cringed in horror. He'd never felt sorry for a rat before…

He glared at Number Twelve while the boy's back was to him, greedily shoving his second cake down his gluttonous throat.

_I'll kill him, _Ral thought to himself, _If I don't…he'll kill us all._

* * *

He hefted the sword, testing its weight.

"Too light," he said in an indifferent tone, casually throwing the weapon aside. He picked up a spear, and held it level.

"Not my style," he decided, and let it clatter to the ground. He found another pile of swords. He grinned. They looked much more fitting! He turned to the others.

"You've been upgrading since last time!" He said delightedly, "You didn't have these last time!"

"Find anything you like?" Ral demanded, arms crossed tightly across his chest. Several of the soldiers with him had hands resting on the hilts of their swords.

"Picking the _right _instrument of destruction is an art, as well as a science!" Number Twelve protested in shock, as he opened a chest, and examined its contents. He pulled out a sword, and held it in both hands.

"I'm surprised _you _don't know that, Ral," he continued, sounding disappointed, "After all the scars I gave you? I thought I taught you something!" He re-sheathed the sword in its scabbard, and strapped it to his waist. Likewise, he removed a set of daggers, and strapped them across his chest.

"You taught me many things," Ral said, "One of those things was to never turn my back on an enemy."

"Good. Then you're not as hopeless as I thought," Number Twelve said distractedly as he hefted an axe, and placed it on his back. He grinned insanely, and planted his hands on his hips.

"Well, I'm done! What say we go find baby brother? I'm sure he misses me!"

His smile became an insane leer, as Ral responded with a simple, "Let's go!" to his men. The troop departed, with Number Twelve in the lead. The hunt for Number Thirteen had begun.


	15. Request

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Request**

Midna stared at the runes in disbelief; angry, shocked disbelief, but disbelief all the same. The results had to be incorrect; they had to be a calibration error. But no matter how many times she rescanned the results displayed by the Twili runes, they always came back to the same thing.

_He is _not _Twili, _Midna thought to herself, as she glared at the sleeping figure of the boy before her. And yet, the gears in her head began to grind, slowly at first, as she evaluated all the information she had received about Link's little brother, Fenris.

Possessing the blood of the Twili in his veins would have made him incredibly strong in the eyes of a human; it would have given him heightened senses, improved reflexes, faster metabolism, quicker healing.

_All our strengths, and none of our weaknesses, _she thought to herself. She walked over to him, and stared down upon his sleeping face. She listened to his slow, even breathing; she reached out, hesitantly, cautiously, lest she rouse him. At the last moment, her hand dropped to her side once again.

_My people…in the form of a human, _she thought. She fought the smile that tugged the corners of her mouth.

"Brother." He mumbled the word softly, and smiled weakly in the blue light.

_He's just a child, _Midna thought to herself. What right did she have? What right had his creators had, when they decided to make him? They had designed him with some great purpose in mind.

_But then you released him, _as she thought of the boy's phantom deliverer silently.

_Why? _She put a hand to the boy's cheek now.

_What did you see? _She wondered.

* * *

"I've decided against releasing him," Zelda said, as she sat upon her throne, and stared at the young Ordon rancher before her.

"Why?" Link demanded, spreading his arms wide in exasperation.

"You heard Midna!" Zelda said, "He's been infused with Twili blood. Demon's blood, Link!"

"The Twili aren't demons, Zelda! You know that!" Link countered angrily.

"I know only what the facts tell me! Heightened strength, quicker reflexes, improbable healing capabilities; what does that sound like to you?" She demanded quickly.

"So he's a homunculus that just so happened to inherit some of the traits of his Twili donors! So what?"

Zelda snapped.

"He's a weapon! A living weapon! Don't you see that!?" She cried, finally losing patience.

"He's not a weapon!" Link bellowed, glaring right back at her.

"Whatever he was meant to be, he's not that anymore," Link continued, "He's my brother now. That's _all_ he is now!"

"Are you really that naïve?" Zelda demanded, "For all we know, this is precisely what his creators want! For him to get close to you, earn your trust, and then finish you when you least expect it!"

"And who would want that? Who cares about a simple farmer and ranch hand?" Link inquired.

Zelda stood up from her throne, her hands balled into fists.

"You are much more than that and you know it!" She shouted.

"Why does everyone see the Hero?" Link asked savagely, turning away from her. "I'm not a savior! I'm not a Hero! I did what I had to in order to save my friends! Is that so hard for everyone to believe!?"

"Regardless of how you see yourself," Zelda began, "You must see yourself how others see you. Throughout the land, you are seen as a hero. For some, you bring joy, and hope; and for others, you bring spite and envy. What more of a reason does a man need to justify harming another other than he doesn't like his neighbor? For all we know, Fenris was created just to make you suffer!"

"Maybe he was created for just that reason," Link admitted with a sigh, "But that's not his purpose anymore! You heard Midna yourself: his soul is small, even for a homunculus; that means there's a lot more room for growth than normal! He's free to be his own person! His purpose doesn't decide his fate! Only he can!"

Zelda stared down at the impassioned young man before her in amazement. She saw his shoulders rise and fall quickly, as he stared down at the ground.

"Why?" He sobbed, "Why does everyone hate and fear him, just because he's different? What has he done to deserve it? It's not fair."

He dropped to his knees, and slammed his fist on the ground.

"It's just not fair!" He protested.

* * *

"_Get outta here, pointy ears!" They sneered at him._

"_Yeah! No one wants to be friends with you!"_

_Link stared at them feeling hurt, lost, and confused. The other children taunted, jeered, and laughed at him, as they shoved him, threw rocks at him, and swung sticks._

"_Please!" He begged. "Leave me alone! I haven't done anything wrong!"_

"_You don't get it do you, pointy ears?" One of his tormentors, a young boy named Molo, sneered. "It's not something you've done, so much as what you are! You're an elf, one of those who possess the old magic, not one of us!"_

"_B-but I am! I was born here! Mama and Papa said so!" He protested._

"_An elf's an elf!" Molo shouted, as he struck his victim squarely on his chin. Link cried out and fell to the ground. Molo kicked him savagely in the abdomen. He did it again. And again. And again._

"_What's the matter, elf?" He shouted as Link cried out in pain, "Can't work your magic now?"_

"_Please! Please stop!" Link begged, gasping. He rose shakily to all fours._

"_Guess the rumors about elf magic were wrong after all!" Molo sneered in contempt, as he kicked Link savagely again._

"_Hey, you guys! Cut that out! Can't you see he's had enough?"_

_Link raised his head a fraction of an inch to see a little girl standing at the end of the path. Molo's dark eyes narrowed._

"_Stay out of this, Ilia! We're just making sure this elf knows his place among humans!"_

"_If you don't stop," Ilia began threateningly, her voice shrill, "I'll get Daddy, and Mr. Rusl. W-we'll s-see how brave you are then!" Her tiny hands balled into fists challengingly, daring them to test her._

_The other children paled. They didn't want to see Mr. Rusl and Mayor Bo angry._

"_C-come on," Molo ordered, "Let's leave the village princess to her new pet!" He departed, and his gang with him._

_When they'd departed, Ilia hurried over to where Link lay, gasping and sobbing from the pain. She dropped down to her knees._

"_You're…you're the Healer's son, aren't you?" She asked quietly. Link glared up at her distrustfully._

"_M-my name's Ilia," she squeaked, "What's yours?"_

"_Link," he responded shortly, trying to stand. He groaned._

"_Oh! You're hurt!" Ilia squealed, taking his arm, and swinging it across her shoulders. Link stared at her. Why was she helping him?_

"_I'll take you back to my house!" She panted, as she supported his weight, "Mommy knows a little about home remedies, and she'll know how to fix you right up!" She huffed briefly._

_Link still said nothing. _Why _was she helping him?_

"_Why?" He asked. _

_She looked at him, bewildered._

"_Why are you helping me?" He asked curiously._

_She said nothing; she simply continued to stare._

"_I'm an elf!" He sneered, "Why would a human help an elf?"_

"_Because it's the right thing to do," Ilia answered, as they stopped at her doorstep._

"_Come on," she said, as they entered. "Let's get you cleaned up, and bandage your injuries. I don't think your mommy and daddy would be happy to see you with a bunch of bruises!"_

_She smiled at him sweetly, and Link smiled back._

_She was nice, he decided. He liked her._

* * *

"Why?" Link demanded, grinding his knuckles against the stone floor.

Zelda said nothing, she simply watched as the tears flowed from his eyes.

"Everywhere I go, it's the same damn thing!" He screamed. "Someone is different from everyone else, and they're ostracized for it! Why? What did they ever do to deserve it!? What?"

Zelda continued to remain silent.

"So he inherited a few abilities from the Twili blood inside him! So what!?" Link continued to rage, "He's no less than anybody else! He's still a person! He's still human! Just give him the chance to prove it, and I know he will!"

Zelda descended the steps that led to her throne.

"Please," Link begged softly, kneeling on all fours, spent, "Someone just…believe in him…please."

Zelda put a hand on his shoulder, and he stared up at her. Tears streaked down the sides of his face. She smiled; there was an edge of sadness to it.

"It goes against my better judgment," she said, "It goes against my vow to protect my people from any danger. But alright. Alright. I will let you take him with you when you leave. I will believe in him the way you do; I will have hope. I will give him that chance."

Link hung his head.

_Praise the goddesses of Hyrule, _he thought with relief, _my prayer has been answered._

* * *

"You're not leaving?"

"No. I've decided to stay. For the time being at least."

"You'll be alright?" He asked, "I know what the light can do to you."

"I'll be fine," Midna said, waving a dismissive hand. "Zelda's agreed to provide me with accommodations."

"Where will you be staying?" Link asked curiously.

"The dungeons," she answered. When he opened his mouth to protest, Midna raised a hand.

"It was my own personal request," she explained, "I'll be safe from the light there. And Zelda said she'd furnish it so that it was fit for a princess to live in." She smiled, warmly, for the first time.

Link calmed visibly, and stretched, before he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Why are you staying, Midna?" He wondered curiously, "What's piqued your interest?"

Her smile widened.

"Your brother," she answered, folding her hands before her.

"What about him?"  
"Let's just say I'm curious as to how this plays out."


	16. Phantom Thief

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Phantom Thief**

The meat danced tantalizingly in her eyes, teasing her, taunting her, awakening a ravenous hunger deep within her. Saliva dripped down from the corners of her mouth as the smell of cooking flesh reached her, and danced beneath her nose; she licked her lips as she watched the goblins season their deer meat with garlic, salt, and pepper. Her fingers curled, and dug deep gouge marks into the earth beneath her; waiting was almost intolerable now.

* * *

The two goblins smirked to one another as they prepared their tasty meal.

"Ah," one of them sighed, "there's no reward quite like roast deer after a hard day's work, is there, Olgo, old pal?"

"Couldn't agree more, Ugo, old friend," Olgo grunted, as he added more salt and pepper to the roast deer haunch. "Wish it had been like this before the war, when Lord Bulblin was still chief. But still…at least now the Hylians don't attack us on sight anymore!"

"Under Lord Bulblin we were one tribe, one people, safe," Ugo agreed, "Now, we're a bunch of wanderers and drifters looking for work wherever it comes. Still…we keep what we earn! That's the goblin way! Is the meat ready yet?" He added hungrily.

"Almost," Olgo answered, "Just a little while longer..."

"Well, hurry up! I'm starving!" The shorter goblin snapped in ill temper.

Olgo chuckled softly. Ugo would be better once he had something to eat; he could forgive the angry, bossy words.

"Uh, Ugo?" He said, standing up.

"What is it, Olgo?" His companion asked.

"I need a moment," the larger goblin explained, "Would you mind watching the meat until I get back?"

"Alright. But hurry back! You know I can't cook as well as you!"

"I will. And no tasting it! Not even a morsel!" Ugo blanched at Olgo's accusation.

"I never…," he began.

"If I find out that you so much as licked it…," Olgo gestured threateningly.

"Alright! Alright! I won't!" Ugo snapped, placating, as Olgo's back disappeared into the trees.

_Sucker, _he thought, when Olgo finally vanished. He rubbed his hands together greedily, and smiled widely. This was going to taste so good! He was aware of a pain at the back of his head, a flash of light in his vision, and then darkness.

* * *

She had waited until she had seen one of the goblins disappear from view, no doubt to relieve himself, and left his companion to tend to their prize. That was when she struck; she sprang from her place in the shadows, and charged at the goblin's back. Before he could react, before he could think, she struck him with a blow to the back of his head, and he toppled to the ground, unconscious, leaving her to seize her prize.

_Deer meat, _she thought as she reached for the delicious, tender –

"Hey, you!" A voice shouted, as she turned towards the sound. The other goblin had reappeared, fastening his pants as he rushed at her. She plucked the food from over the fire, and rushed for the trees.

"Stop!" The goblin shouted, as she disappeared into the shadows. Olgo rushed after her.

_I've got you now, _he thought victoriously as he parted the branches. He looked out into the darkness blankly. The thief was gone, vanished; they had disappeared without a trace. There wasn't even a trail to follow. Olgo scratched his head in bewilderment. How was that even possible?

* * *

Ugo groaned as he gingerly tapped the bandages wrapped about his head.

"You're lucky I got back when I did," Olgo said, as he handed his friend a mug of thick, viscous fluid to drink.

"How's that?" Ugo demanded crossly.

"If I hadn't, I'd have thought you'd done as I forbade, and eaten the meat for yourself. And things wouldn't have been…_pleasant_," Olgo explained, as Ugo choked on his beverage; he laughed nervously.

"But that is neither here, nor there," Olgo added as he stoked the fire.

"Aye. We've been robbed," Ugo growled, gingerly holding his head again, "How are we going to make the little thief pay?"

"We won't," Olgo said quickly. Ugo glared mutinously.

"We were robbed!" The short goblin protested, "Where's your goblin pride?"

"They were hungry," Olgo objected, "No one is angry with a thief when they steal because they're hungry! Why should we be any different? Besides, it's not like they took the only meat we had! There's plenty more where that came from! I'll just prepare us some more!"

Ugo sighed in exasperation. Olgo was always the softhearted one, always the one who was quick to forgive. Other goblins saw him as weak for it, said that he lacked true goblin pride; but that was why Ugo was friends with the gentle, much larger goblin. Life was about balance, and Olgo was his opposite; that was why they were friends.

* * *

She tore into the meat hungrily, savoring its full flavor, its juicy tenderness, and the smoky scent, as she satisfied her ravenous appetite. Food, and an empty stomach; to her, that was all that mattered. She tore away large chunks of deer flesh voraciously, as grease began to coat the edges of her mouth.

* * *

She sighed, and cast the stick away, patting her stomach contentedly, as she leaned against a nearby tree trunk.

_All full, _she thought with a happy smile, and another soft pat to her abdomen. Her stomach gurgled appreciatively, causing her to look down in mild surprise. She belched loudly in the softness of the night, feeling surprise at first, and then she giggled quietly. She'd never had something quite like that happen to her before; it was a new, but very strange sensation, and it made her laugh to think about it.

She yawned, and stretched, arching her back like a cat's; now that she was full, and satisfied, she became aware of another, familiar sensation: the need for rest. She was tired, after scavenging all day, and her body required rest. She looked about, searching for a place to sleep; her first night on her own had taught her one thing: it was dangerous to sleep on the ground, out in the open. She needed a place that would provide her safety throughout the night, like a sturdy tree branch, or a hole in the ground.

But she'd prefer a tree branch if she had her choice; she could see anything that might pose a threat, and she wouldn't be cornered if things got dangerous. She scoured the ancient trees of the forest, looking for a branch that would suit her needs. She found one not far off to her left; a branch wide enough for her to lay on comfortably, and yet high enough for her to avoid any potential threats to her survival. She liked it; that branch was the one she wanted.

She looked down at her fingers and toes, and winced. This was the part she always hated; the part her mother had never told her about, the part she had been left to discover for herself. There were pinpricks of pain shooting up and down her fingers and toes as claws sprouted from the tips, and she cringed at the pain. It was necessary; but that didn't mean she had to like it.

She wiggled her toes in the night, and she smiled in the night. The pain was gone; with that realization, she stood and walked over to the tree that had captured her eye, and placed her fingers and toes against the rough bark. Her claws bit deeply into the wood, gouging it, as she climbed towards her desired branch. Her smile widened; her mother would have been so proud.

She climbed up to the branch, and lay with her belly pressed against it, as her covering draped across her body, shutting out the cold, and keeping her warm. She looked about once, then shut her eyes, and fell asleep.


	17. Twelve and Thirteen

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Twelve and Thirteen**

"Ral? Are we there yet?"

"No."

"How much further? I want to see baby brother already! I want to hold him, and squeeze him, and play with him, and show him just how much I _love _him!"

Number Twelve cackled madly as there group of trackers looked over their shoulders uncomfortably at the young man who was armed to his teeth, and clearly insane. Ral sighed, and addressed the homunculus.

"Number Twelve," he said respectfully in his deep baritone, "We are approaching the village Hylia, and from there, the Castle of Hyrule, proper. This is the last known location of your little brother, and it is still a good day's march from us." Ral cringed as Number Twelve frowned; his red eyes were alight with concentration as he digested the information.

"So," he said slowly, "One more day, and I'll see baby brother?"  
Ral nodded.

"We're arriving at the castle tomorrow," Number Twelve observed, "Do Zhar's orders extend to _her _as well?"

"I wish she had not gotten involved," Ral sighed with regret, "But orders are orders. She must be…done away with as well."

"One more day?"

"One more day."  
"Good," Number Twelve said, grinning insanely, as Ral turned away. He felt a hand grip his arm tightly, and he turned back. Number Twelve was looking directly at him, and he wasn't smiling; instead, his eyes were burning with anger, even as his face appeared outwardly calm.

"I hope you're right about that, Ral," he said quietly, and Ral felt the grip on his arm tighten painfully. He winced as Number Twelve continued.

"Because if you're not, I'll get angry, and if I get angry, I'll need to let off some steam. Painfully, if you catch my drift," he added threateningly.

"I understand," Ral answered calmly. He winced as the vice like grip grew even tighter. Number Twelve smiled again.

"Good. It would be unfortunate if I got angry," he said quietly. He released Ral's arm. Happiness was the mask he wore once more.

Ral looked forward, down the path once more, as the scars across his body began to ache with some secret pain.

_It's almost over, _he told himself, _it's almost over._

* * *

Link lay awake in his bed, unable to sleep, staring up at the ceiling. His thoughts turned to Ilia, and how much he missed her. He smiled softly in the night; tomorrow, he would begin the week-long journey home, and he'd see her again. His smile widened; he couldn't wait to hold her in his arms again. He couldn't wait to tell her that everything was going to be alright…

There was a hesitant knock at his door.

"Big brother?" It was Fenris.

Link got out of bed, and threw on his shirt, as he opened the door. He smiled down at his little brother warmly.

"What's the matter? Can't sleep either?" He asked, as he stood aside, and allowed Fenris to enter.

"No," Fenris admitted, shaking his head.

Link shut the door, and watched as Fenris walked over to the window, and stared out from it, collecting his thoughts.

"Fenris," he called softly, his face becoming serious now, "What's the matter?"

Fenris inhaled a quick breath, braced himself, and said:

"Link…do you…do you hate me?"

Link stared, mystified, unsure if he'd heard correctly.

"Fenris," he said quietly.

His little brother turned to look at him, mournful, sadness filling his blue eyes, tears welling in them as Link remained silent. Link roused himself, and looked at his little brother sternly.

"Fenris," he began angrily, taking several steps towards the boy, "Why on earth would I hate you?"

Fenris looked down, ashamed, and scratched his arm nervously.

"Because I'm…," he said, still looking at the floor, "Because I'm not really…"

"Human?" Link finished, crossing his arms. Fenris nodded in both an embarrassed and ashamed fashion. Link sighed in annoyance, and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I'd really hoped you were asleep when Midna made that comment," Link confessed, as he recalled the memory of Midna explaining the mysterious "anomaly" of Fenris's magical examination. Fenris said nothing; he continued to stare at the ground.

"Fenris," Link began. The little boy remained unmoving.

"Fenris," Link said again, "look at me when I'm talking to you." This time, Fenris obeyed. He looked ready to cry.

"I've told you before, and I'll tell you again," Link continued, "You're my little brother. Regardless of how others see you, that is how I see you. You're not a monster, you're not a weapon; you're my little brother, and that's all I care about."

Fenris's bottom lip quivered slightly, as he smiled weakly at his older brother. Link tousled his hair.

"You hear me?" Link demanded, "_That is all I care about._"

Fenris began to cry now, and Link chuckled.

"Hey, what's with the tears?" He demanded, teasingly, "You're not supposed to cry; you're supposed to say: 'Thank you, big brother. I won't ever forget what you said to me tonight.' That's how it's supposed to work anyway."

Fenris giggled, even as the tears flowed harder.

"Come here," Link said, spreading his arms wide. Fenris closed the distance between them, and Link embraced him.

"I don't care if you're part Twili or full," Link whispered, "You're Fenris. That's _who_ you are. And you're my little brother. That's _what _you are." He released him, and knelt down.

"Now, we have to get up early tomorrow, so get some rest," Link said. With that, he gently pushed Fenris towards the door.

"Okay," Fenris whispered as the door closed softly behind him.

* * *

Eyes watched from the shadows, unseen by either of the brothers. She felt guilty for spying, but Midna had to know; she had to know how Link would react to the discovery that his "brother" was half Twili, or as the people of the Light called her kind, "half-demon". And still, in spite of such a revelation, the young man had accepted the boy as his own. Fenris's origins didn't make a difference to him; he still thought of the blue-eyed young boy as his little brother. And in her heart, Midna smiled with hope.

_Link, _she thought affectionately, _thank you._

* * *

They had stopped to rest for several hours at an inn, and recover their strength before they confronted Number Thirteen, and the young man who accompanied him. All of them had been relieved and pleased with the respite; all of them, except…

"Ral," Twelve whined, "I'm bored."

Ral seethed at that voice. He ground his teeth, trying to maintain patience.

"Well," he growled, "find some way to entertain yourself."

"But no one wants to play," Number Twelve said innocently, "Ral? Will you play with me?" He laughed.

"I don't play," the alchemist growled, "And will you stop behaving like a five year old child!? You are much older than that!"

Number Twelve laughed again.

"Physically, yes, I suppose I am," the homunculus answered, "But in reality? In reality I'm much younger than that! I'm barely two years! You should know! It was your alchemists that kept records on all of us!" He cackled madly again.

Ral ground his teeth even harder; Shalah had been the one who kept all official records on "the Numbers", as the homunculi had been unofficially christened, and had burnt those records along with her research. Why did Number Twelve delight in reminding him of her betrayal?

_Does a madman need a reason? _He asked himself silently, as he stared out the window. He avoided making eye contact with Number Twelve whenever he could; he suspected that the homunculus was much more cunning, and more aware than he let on. It wouldn't do to further arouse his suspicion. He turned in his seat as he heard a door open and watched as Number Twelve exited the room.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ral demanded, standing up from his seat, and hurrying to the door.

"To find someone to play with!" Number Twelve answered as he grinned over his shoulder.

Ral hid his face behind the palm of his hand.

_Goddesses of Hyrule! _He groaned silently, _Don't let him kill anyone!_

* * *

It was morning when Fenris and Link stood before the castle gates with the two princesses. It was just before sunrise; the sun had yet to even peek over the horizon, and signal the beginning of a new day. The reason this time of day had been chosen was for Midna's sake, so that she could say goodbye.

"I'll send you word if I discover anything else," she promised Link, before they departed.

"And I'll expect you to behave yourself, and to listen to your brother while I'm away," she said warningly to Fenris.

"Don't worry," he said with a laugh, "I will."

Link turned to Zelda.

"Take care," she said, as she embraced him.

"I will," Link promised.

"Say hello to your wife for me," Zelda whispered, "And tell her I wish you both well."

"I will." Link promised again.

"And don't forget to write," Zelda begged as she released him.

"Don't worry," Link said, "I won't." He smiled at her in a warm, friendly manner, and she returned it gladly. When Link made a promise, he kept it; that was the way he did things.

_Maybe the life of a farmer isn't so bad after all, _Zelda thought to herself.

"May the gods watch over you," Zelda said, as she bade them farewell.

"And may they watch over you," Link called back in response. With his head twisted over his shoulder, he didn't notice that Fenris had halted in his progress across the bridge, until it was too late.

"Fenris?" Link asked, as he bumped into his little brother from behind, "What's wrong?"

Fenris said nothing. He only stared across the bridge. Blocking their path, with an axe strapped across his back, and a pair of swords at his hips, was a young man; a young man with black hair, and red eyes. He bore the same uncanny resemblance to Link that Fenris did. Behind him was an entourage of soldiers who looked as though they belonged to the Magician's Guild.

The young man grinned. To Link, it appeared deranged, insane, as if something about the boy were unhinged, or maniacal in nature.

"So, you're here after all, _baby brother_," the boy said in a delighted tone_, "_That's good! _Very good!" _The youth unstrapped his axe from his back, and tested its weight in his hands.

"Time to come home," the boy's grin widened nastily, "Or would you rather play first?"

Maniacal laughter filled the air.


	18. Wrath of the Twili

**Author's Note: I normally don't do this, but I found a song that I felt would be a good theme for the battle(s) that take(s) place in this chapter. It's called "One-Winged Angel" from "Final Fantasy Advent Children" (or for those more familiar with the game that inspired the film: "Final Fantasy 7"). Anyway, the moral of this chapter: don't mess with Fenris's "big brother". It might just be the last thing you ever do.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Wrath of the Twili**

Link stepped in front of Fenris protectively, putting himself between his brother and the psychotic young man before him. He looked over his shoulder to his little brother, who was trembling like a leaf caught in a strong breeze. Link's face grew hard, and determined at the sight; a sense of anger, bestial ferocity, and love awoke within him in the form of a single, powerful desire: to protect his little brother from anything that dared threaten him…

"Fenris," Link commanded in a quiet, yet powerful voice. Fenris looked up at Link at the sound of his name.

"I want you to hurry back to the castle, and shut the door behind you," he ordered, "Don't open it until I say that it's safe to come out, and I want you to hide."

Fenris simply stared blankly for a moment. Was this _really_ still his older brother? But he seemed so different from moments ago…

"Fenris," Link shouted, "Do as I say!"

Fenris roused himself, and hurried away, down the bridge and to the castle, back towards safety. Link turned back to the young man before him. He'd protect Fenris from anything that threatened to harm him, anything at all…starting with this bastard before him.

"So…you're going to stand in my way?" The boy demanded as he hefted his axe again.

"You threaten my little brother," Link answered, unsmiling, "Did you really think that would go unanswered?"

The youth chuckled at the question.

"Big talk from a little man," he observed.

"If I'm a little man, what does that make you?" Link demanded.

The boy's insane smile widened until he was grinning from ear to ear.

"I'm super-human!" He shrieked, and charged forward with his axe lifted high over his head. As he swung downwards, Link nimbly sidestepped, and delivered a punch to the gut. The boy chuckled, as he collapsed to one knee and gasped for air.

"You have some fight in you," he said, laughing gleefully as he rose to his feet again, "Good! I like that! I've been bored for so long!" He swung the axe again, but this time horizontally, as opposed to vertically, and Link ducked underneath the blow as it whistled overhead.

Link kicked out, striking his opponent in the fork of his legs; it was a dirty blow and a cheap shot, he would admit that, but a life of adventure had taught him one thing: there were no cheap shots in battle. There were only ones that allowed you to win. The boy dropped his axe, and held himself between his legs, moaning with pain.

"Ow," the boy groaned as he looked up at the tall young man before him. There were tears of pain in his red eyes. "That hurts!" He shouted angrily, as he rose shakily to his feet.

He threw a punch, which Link caught in his own hand, and delivered another viscous blow to the face. Blood poured from the boy's nose, as he glared at Link.

"Cut that out!" He bellowed, as he wiped away the blood. Link delivered a punishing kick to the boy's gut which left him wheezing. Link towered over him, crossing his arms.

"Had enough?" He growled, cocking an eyebrow as he did so. There was a series of rippling pops as he cracked his knuckles. His face became a mask of surprise as the sound of laughter broke upon his ears.

"I am Number Twelve, and I am going to kill you," the boy answered as he looked up, "but first…"

The darkness of his shadow increased until Link could no longer see the mortar lines beneath it. Then, he watched in amazement as the boy descended into it, just as Midna used to do with him while they had been on their adventures. Link cried out as he felt a viscous blow to his side.

"I'm going to break you," Number Twelve finished.

* * *

_"I want you to hurry back to the castle, and shut the door behind you. Don't open it until I say it's safe to come out, and I want you to hide."_

Big brother's orders echoed in his mind as he turned and fled. He sped across the bridge, and into Zelda's waiting arms.

"Fenris? Whatever is the matter?" She asked as she held him close.

"Bad men," Fenris panted, "Big brother…fighting…looks like me…Needs help."

Zelda looked to her left, and gazed at Midna, who appeared earnest and desperate.

_Even after five years, she still hasn't let go, _Zelda thought to herself.

"We have to do something," Midna said pleadingly, looking at the Princess of Light. Zelda knew what the Twilight Princess was thinking, and immediately shook her head.

"Midna, you can't. The sun has risen; you can't go out there. Also, the Light of my world will cancel out your shadow powers, you know that," she explained.

"Not all my powers," Midna corrected, "I can still help!"

"The only way you'll truly be of any help to Link right now is if you get back inside the castle," Zelda said, with heartbroken tears in her eyes. Midna looked at the princess, her red eyes narrowed in a deathly glare, and likewise filled with tears.

"I know you don't want to hear that," Zelda said, "But it's the truth: Link can't fight this battle, not if he's distracted by other things." Her voice cracked as she continued, "That's why the only thing, the best thing we can do right now, is to do as Link asked, and bar the gate."

Midna looked across the bridge to the two fighting dots, with a look of longing on her face. She reached out a tentative hand, but quickly retracted it with a snarl, as the sun's light seared her flesh.

"You'd better win," Midna hissed angrily at the twin specks, "You have to win! I'd never forgive myself if something happened to you because I was unable to stop it!" Her robes billowed as she turned, and fled behind the castle walls.

* * *

"Ten."

Link felt a punishing blow to the gut. He doubled over, wheezing.

"Eleven."

A viscous kick to the jaw.

"Twelve."

Another kick to the gut. Link tasted iron as he coughed up blood.

_Bastard, _he thought.

"Thirteen."

An upper cut that catapulted him into the air. Number Twelve grabbed him by the throat, and slammed him down onto the ground, all the while with a smile across his face.

"Fourteen," he said, laughing insanely, his red eyes bulging.

Link coughed and rasped against the vice-like grip at his throat.

"That makes fourteen of my strongest blows now, and you've managed to survive them all," Number Twelve exclaimed delightedly, "I like you! You're lots of fun to play with! Hey, Ral! Can I keep this one? I get to have so much fun when we play together! So can I keep him? Please?"

Ral frowned at the request.

"You know Lord Zhar's orders, Number Twelve," he answered sternly, "Anyone who has had contact with Number Thirteen is to be eliminated. That includes your new friend there."

Number Twelve stuck out a pouting lip.

"But, I haven't had this much fun before," he protested, "Please?" He begged a final time.

"No, Number Twelve."

The boy sighed disappointedly.

"Alright," he moaned, and then stared down at the choking young man beneath him, and smiled weakly.

"Guess I'll just have to save you for last, then," he said disappointedly. With that, he lifted Link by his throat, and slammed him into the ground once more. Link's world faded to darkness.

* * *

Soldiers swarmed about them, standing ready at the battlements, drawing their swords, readying their spears, preparing to drive off the warriors that dared threaten their beloved princess.

"Let them come," a young man named Julius growled, "I'll make them wish they'd never set foot in this castle!"

"You and me both, mate," His fellow, Gregory, said, as he drew his own short sword, and took his place beside his fellow soldier. He grinned. "Let's show 'em what the Royal Guard can do!"

* * *

"Zelda?"

The princess turned and looked at the frightened eleven year old boy that accompanied her.

"I'm scared," Fenris confessed. Zelda knelt down beside him, and held him close.

"I know you are," she whispered, "I am too. But that's why Link is fighting: so that we don't have to."

She gently rubbed Fenris's back.

"That's the mark of a true warrior, and a champion: he fights for those he loves," she continued.

Fenris pushed her away, confused.

"But big brother's married to big sister," he said, "Why does he love you?" He sounded _slightly _belligerent when he asked that last question. Zelda smiled warmly at his confusion.

"There are other forms of love in this world, besides that of matrimony," Zelda explained quickly as she took him by the hand and led him on once more, "The love your brother and I have for each other is similar to the one your brother shares with you. He loves me as a friend, or a sibling does; and I feel the same way."

She looked down at the boy who held her hand.

"That's why I'll fight to my dying breath to protect those he cares about," she promised with a weak smile.

* * *

"Baby brother? Where are you?" Number Twelve called in a sing-song voice as he dragged the young man behind him. He smiled as Link groaned.

"I've got something I want to show you!"

He cackled madly as his voice echoed down the corridor.

* * *

Zelda looked about the throne room.

"We should be safe here," she said reassuringly, holding Fenris close to her side, as he looked up at her anxiously.

"Don't worry," she said encouragingly, "Everything's going to be alright."

Fenris nodded, unable to speak.

_Everything was going to be alright. Everything was going to be alright. Everything –_

The double doors of the throne room exploded inward, and mad laughter followed in the wake of the explosion.

"So…here's where you've been hiding yourselves," he said as he passed through the cloud of smoke. He was wearing his usual, insane, ear to ear grin.

"Well, now I've finally found you, baby brother! And, look! I've brought you a present! Something to show you! I hope you like it!" With a mighty heave, his left arm dragged something from out of the cloud, and hurled it at Fenris's feet.

"Well?" Number Twelve demanded, "Don't you like it?"

"Fen…ris." Link was barely conscious, a bruised, battered, and bloody body, the result of Number Twelve's handiwork.

* * *

Fenris approached his older brother and collapsed to his knees, his young, blue eyes welling with tears. One of Link's eyes was swollen shut, dark bruises covered nearly every inch of his body, blood trickled from the corners of his mouth, and it was quite possible that he had several cracked ribs. Link opened his one good eye, and stared up at his little brother.

"Hey, what's with those tears?" He asked quietly, as he brushed one on Fenris's cheeks with his right hand.

"I'm sorry," Fenris said in a choked sob, "This is all my fault. I'm sorry."

"Hey. Hey," Link continued in the same soft voice, "I'm your big brother, aren't I? This is what we do for each other." His head lolled to the side, as he lost consciousness.

"Brother?" Fenris shook Link desperately trying to wake him; Link, for his part remained unresponsive. "Brother!?" He shouted, "Brother!"

"Oh, I hope he doesn't die just yet!" Number Twelve said disappointedly, "I was saving him for last!"

Fenris looked up at the taller boy before him, glaring with a hate so powerful, Zelda wondered if it could even be called by such a name anymore. Fenris stepped around Link's unconscious body, and closed his eyes for moment.

"Zelda," he began softly, and Zelda looked at the little boy. Something was changing about him; she could swear that his ears were lengthening slightly, and that his skin had a steel-gray tinge to it now.

"Take care of big brother, keep him safe," Fenris continued, "I'll deal with him."

"Fenris," she whispered.

"Do it!" The little boy shouted angrily, twisting about to face her, eyes open once again; Zelda saw that his eyes had become blood red, and seemed to be glowing slightly, the same way that Midna's did, if one looked closely enough.

"Be careful," Zelda pleaded, as she lifted Link's unconscious form. Fenris smiled.

"Don't worry!" He said, his crimson eyes blazing, "I will be."

"And how do you plan on 'dealing with me', baby brother?" Number Twelve demanded, as Zelda hurried out of the throne room.

Fenris's smile disappeared, as he turned to face the deranged, sadistic fiend before him. The wide eyed innocence, the gentleness…all of it was gone, it had disappeared, replaced by the look of hate and the savage glare that covered the eleven-year-old's face. The gray tinge became grayer, and began to replace Fenris's normal skin tone as his glare deepened.

"You hurt my big brother," he said softly, without any trace of either a smile, or fear visible in his face.

"I'll kill you for that."


	19. Nature Versus Nurture

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Nature ****Versus**** Nurture**

There was an explosion, loud, deafening, and powerful enough to shake dust from the walls of the castle as tiny puffs of white smoke. Link groaned, and opened his eye, as Zelda tended to his wounds, and wiped away the blood and grime from his face.

"Zelda," he whispered.

"Hush," she said, "Lie still." She applied a cool washrag to his forehead.

"Fenris," Link demanded in a whisper, "Where is Fenris?"

Zelda's eyes were warm, but the smile she wore was a sad one, as she gazed down at the man before her.

"He's fighting," she answered, "Fighting to protect _you_."

* * *

_Kill him._

He charged at the young man before him, his eyes ablaze like twin candles in the night. His face was a mask of rage, hatred, and pain.

_Kill him!_

Rock splintered like wood between his fingers.

_KILL HIM!_

A roar of rage escaped him as the ground beneath him cracked, and burst apart beneath his feet as power welled inside him. His skin had become steel gray in color, his ears were now two inches longer, claws had sprouted from his fingers and toes, and his canines had lengthened to fangs.

And all the while, Number Twelve laughed in eager, insane delight.

He crowed happily, "You really are something else! Powerful! Fast! Wild! _And_ you're still growing! No wonder they thought you were the best of us, baby brother!" He cast his axe aside, and drew his swords, and his leer became deranged, as he rushed forward.

"But I will prove them wrong!" Number Twelve bellowed.

Fenris snarled in response, like a caged beast, and charged forward, with murderous intent in his eyes.

_KILL HIM! KILL HIM! KILL HIM!_

The single thought repeated itself in his mind, like a mantra, over and over again. He could focus on nothing else, except the object of his anger, the object that had driven him into this madness.

_KILL! KILL! KILL!_

Number Twelve swung with his right-hand sword first, and then his left. Both swords missed their mark as Fenris ducked, and dodged beneath them. He growled, and thrust his fist forward, eliciting a grunt of pain from his older "brother".

"Wh-why you…," he grunted out, before Fenris slammed him into the ground. He lifted him up by the collar of his armor, and slammed him down again. And again. And again.

_Die! Die! DIE!_

A bestial roar escaped Fenris as he bore his fangs at his opponent.

"Enough!" Number Twelve bellowed, propelling his little brother away from him with a mass of shadows. Fenris landed on all fours, and snarled again, as Number Twelve's eyes bulged with madness. He plunged his swords into the brick at his feet.

"I'm going to _bury _you!" He screamed, as his skin took on the same gray tinge as Fenris's. Both brothers hurled themselves at each other with the ferocity of beasts.

* * *

"Link, you can't!" Zelda protested, as she tried to restrain the young man beneath her.

"Let me go!" Link shouted angrily, as he tried to sit up.

"No!" Zelda shouted.

"You don't understand!" Link bellowed at the top of his voice, "It's my fault! I have to get to him! I have to protect him! I have to -!"

There was another explosion. Both Link and Zelda watched as dust rose from the courtyard.

"Fenris!"

* * *

The stone beneath their feet buckled and caved in as the half-demon hybrids continued their vicious brawl in the courtyard below. The larger of the two seized his opponent, and hurled him into a nearby wall. Dust swirled about them, blocking out the bright light of the sun, in addition to shielding them from any watching eyes.

Number Twelve grinned wickedly, revealing fangs similar to the ones his baby brother possessed.

"Time to die," he whispered.

* * *

From her place in the shadows, Midna watched silently, observing events as they unfolded around her.

_I have to stop this…now, _she realized, _If I don't, then everyone here will die._

There was only one problem: the sun. That sweet, warm, beautiful orb of light - that cursed, thrice-damned, pain bringing testimony to Din's strength, was still high in the heavens, which meant she was unable to interfere with the worsening battle between Link's little brother and the broken one before her. She cursed her fate bitterly; she knew what it was that she needed to do, and yet, here she was…powerless to do anything.

* * *

Fenris and Number Twelve had locked claws, and bared their fangs at each other angrily, hatefully..._murderously. _The intent that each desired for the other was unmistakable; and it was just as plain that each of them, through sheer force of will, would fight to the bitter end to make that desire a reality. Number Twelve advanced a step, forcing Fenris to take one back.

"I'm stronger than you," Number Twelve growled through gritted teeth. "I _am _stronger than you! I'm better! Faster! Smarter!" He leered, as Fenris struggled against his advance. "And I always will be!"

_I am the best, _he thought to himself, as "those" memories flooded back to him.

* * *

_"This is not good enough, Shalah," Zhar hissed angrily, "The client wants another homunculus produced, and he wants it done properly this time!"_

_"I don't understand," Shalah said, hanging her head disappointedly, "I managed to stabilize the process. How was the client dissatisfied with my work?"_

_"Number Twelve has demonstrated several…abnormalities…in its higher mental faculties," Zhar explained in a less angry tone, "He wants the process refined once again, to include these modifications made to the transmutation formula. He believes that it should stabilize the process." He handed her a scrap of parchment with the necessary modifications._

_Shalah stared down at them for a moment before turning once again to the leader of the magician's guild._

_"We really are doing great works, aren't we, Zhar?" She asked warmly. Zhar smiled now, and it was just as warm as hers._

_"Yes," he said, "we are. Don't forget to document the new modifications if they work!"_

_"Don't worry," Shalah said, "I won't!"_

_As Zhar ascended the stairs once more, Shalah turned towards her lab. She froze; leaning against the doorway was a boy nearly thirteen years of age, with dark hair, and crimson eyes. Had he seen? Had he heard?_

_"Number Twelve," she said quietly. The boy's eyes drifted to the scrap of parchment clenched in her fist. He pointed at it._

_"Mama? What's that?" He asked curiously._

_Shalah sighed wearily, and held it for him to see._

_"It's a modification of the process that Mama used to make you," she explained truthfully._

_"Why do you have it?" Number Twelve asked with the same curiosity as before._

_"Mama's client wasn't happy with you," she explained, hurt plain in her eyes as she stroked his cheek, "He wants Mama to make a new homunculus."_

_"Why?"_

_"Mama doesn't know why," Shalah answered._

_"Does this mean I have a baby brother? Like Number Eleven? Do I have a baby brother of my own!?" He asked, eyes wide._

_Shalah tousled his black hair warmly, and smiled at his eager delight._

_"Yes," she answered, "Mama's making a baby brother, just for you."_

_Number Twelve smiled, and then frowned in disappointment._

_"Mama? When can I have a name, like Number Eleven does? I don't want to be Number Twelve when baby brother wakes up!"_

_Shalah's smile widened and became much more motherly._

_"As soon as I can think of one for you," she promised._

* * *

_I am the strongest!_

His fist collided with Number Thirteen's jaw as his anger built.

_The strongest!_

He struck him again.

"The strongest!" He bellowed aloud.

* * *

_"The results?"_

_"So far," Shalah answered, as she leaned back, "Number Thirteen is developing rapidly. Tests thus far have revealed increased healing capacity, reflexes, strength, and dexterity."_

_"Any side effects?" Zhar asked as he stared into the tube containing the newest of the Numbers._

_Shalah shook her head._

_"None," she answered. "But," she added, "We won't know for sure until he wakes up."_

_"I see," Zhar whispered softly. He grinned._

_"So, what you're telling me is that we've done it; we've perfected the process?" He asked._

_Shalah nodded._

_"He's superior in every way," Shalah answered._

_"Document it." Zhar ordered quickly. Shalah bowed her head dutifully._

_"And what of Number Twelve?" She asked quietly.  
"See to it that it's properly disposed of," Zhar answered with disinterest._

_From his place in the shadows, Number Twelve listened raptly. He felt broken inside, as if his heart had suddenly gone cold. Baby brother was _better _than him? He wasn't wanted? He wasn't needed? He was to be disposed of?_

_For several tense moments, the young boy didn't know what to think. He blinked his eyes rapidly, trying desperately not to cry. _Mama _didn't want him, either? He felt his whole body go numb and cold. It couldn't be true…it couldn't be…_

_Next, came the anger. The burning, hate-filled, hate-spawned anger that filled him demanded blood. It demanded the blood of the one who had ruined his world: baby brother, Number Thirteen._

_They thought _he _was the best? They'd be shown otherwise._

He _was disposable? They would learn very quickly that that was a bad idea._

_Kill them. That was the thought that burned at the forefront of his mind._

I am Number Twelve, _he thought as he gazed at the humans before him, _and I will kill you all.

* * *

_His last memory was struggling against his captors, who were covered in blood; blood belonged to neither the homunculus between them, nor the men themselves. It was the blood of his victims; the lives he had taken coated his flesh like a dark red paint._

_The men shoved him into the cell, fastened shackles to his ankles and wrists, and slammed the bars shut behind him. He glared out at them all, like a wounded and caged beast. And he found her in the midst of the crowd; her eyes were hurt, confused, and filled with tears._

Damn you, _he thought, as his eyes filled with tears._

Damn you all.

_His world plunged into darkness; and for two, long silent years, he would be left nothing but that darkness, and the dreams it spawned…_

* * *

"I won't be replaced!" Number Twelve shouted angrily at Fenris. "Not by you, not by anyone!" His fingers closed about Fenris's neck, and squeezed tightly, causing the young boy to choke and rasp as he struggled in the vice like grip.

"I won't be replaced!" Number Twelve screamed madly.

Fenris's eyes were beginning to roll into his skull.

"Die!" Number Twelve shouted, "Die! Die! Die! Mother is mine! Not yours! Mine! And I don't let people take what's mine!"

Fenris kicked out, and landed a desperate blow to Number Twelve, hitting him squarely in the gut. The older boy relinquished his grip, and panted, gasped, and wheezed, holding himself in the abdomen. He coughed and tasted blood.

He looked up as Number Thirteen charged straight for him, his face livid and contorted with rage. Number Thirteen leapt into the air, his fist drawn back, and a feral scream bursting from his lips…

The courtyard reverberated from the force of the explosion.

* * *

All was silent and still about him, save for the chirping of birds, and crickets, and beetles. His lips spread wide in a grin, and then a laugh burst forth from him, in spite of his anger.

"Finally," he cried aloud, "Someone who knows how to have a little fun!"

* * *

Fenris crouched, with his fist planted solidly in the ground beneath him. The courtyard was in ruins, with a crater at its center, and jagged chunks of rock upturned all about him. His breathing came in heavy, labored gasps, as he continued to remain where he was. The door to the throne room burst open, as a bandaged Link entered the courtyard, quickly followed by Princess Zelda, and a company of soldiers.

"Fenris!" Link cried anxiously as he rushed towards his little brother.

At the sound of his name, Fenris whipped around, and snarled like a savage beast. Link stopped a moment, visibly stunned by his brother's reaction.

"Fenris," Link whispered softly, arms spread wide, "It's alright. Everything is alright. I'm alright. I'm not hurt." He never spoke above a whisper, and he kept his eye locked with his brother's.

Comprehension suddenly dawned on the boy, and surprise registered on his face as he continued to stare.

"Brother?" He asked with a whisper of his own.

Link nodded, and smiled happily, groaning quietly when the left side of his face protested the movement.

"It's me," he reassured.

Delight danced across Fenris's face, and forced him to grin in eager affection, as he raced towards his brother, and held him tightly about the waist.

"I thought…I thought…," he choked out between sobs, and looked up at Link, smiling even as he shed tears. "But I'm glad you're not," he added.

"Hey, have some faith in me," Link chided, "I don't have the reputation of a Hero for no reason! It will take a lot more than that to kill me!"

The gray receded, as Fenris's skin became its normal tone once more, and his eyes returned to their natural shade of blue. His face screwed itself up, as he buried his face against Link's chest again and sobbed happily.

* * *

Midna sighed in quiet relief at the sight before her. It was sweet, it was cute even, but no one truly realized how dangerously close they had come to losing their lives. If Link had not appeared when he had…

She shuddered at the very thought.

_Goddesses of Hyrule, _she prayed silently, _perhaps this is the first time one of us has contacted you since our imposed exile. Perhaps others have come to you, and you have simply ignored us. I do not know. I do not care. For I come before you as one, humble and contrite, to thank you for watching over this land, and its people._

_I want to thank you for acting when I could not._


	20. Aftermath

**Author's Note: I've received a number of complaints concerning the fate of Number Twelve, or rather, the ambiguity of said fate. Allow me first, to apologize for such an occurrence, and second, allow me to set the record straight. During his fight with Fenris, just before the final blow was landed, Number Twelve used his shadow powers to transport himself to safety. So, yes, he's still out there somewhere, waiting for his chance to fight his little brother again, and we haven't seen the last of that maniac.**

**That being said, please enjoy the next chapter of Number 13.**

**Chapter Twenty**

**Aftermath**

Another week passed before Link was permitted to walk the castle grounds on his own again; after his near brush with death, Zelda had been insistent that he take things slowly, that he try not to overexert himself. The problem was he already felt overexerted; between Zelda's constant ministrations, and his desperate yearning to return home after spending nearly a month abroad, he felt restless. He wanted – _no, he needed _– to do _something! _Anything! Anything would have been better than lying in bed on most days, only to step out and walk about for a few hours in between.

And Fenris had been avoiding him, which was yet another cause for irritation. Why was his little brother putting so much distance between them? What was the matter? Link was fine…in recovery, yes, he would admit that, but still…he was making a recovery, and a speedy one at that. Why would his little brother avoid him? What cause was there in doing such a thing?

For that, Link had no answer. They appeared the same on the surface, but at times Link was still mystified by his little brother, and what went on behind his eyes. It troubled him at times, to think he knew so little about his own flesh and blood. And sometimes he doubted that; how did he know that he and Fenris were even truly related at all? How did he know that they didn't share anything but appearance?

He sighed and lay back in bed, feeling angry, and frustrated. As soon as he was able, he promised himself, he was going to look for his little brother, and straighten things out.

* * *

Fenris sat on a window sill, gazing down at the mighty river below as the sun began to set. His eyes were unblinking as he continued to stare, and remember the incidents from the past months. His awakening, meeting big brother, his first bath, his first dinner, meeting Epona, stopping an ox with his bare hands, meeting Midna, learning that he was, in fact, not even fully human, meeting the crazed young man who called him "baby brother", seeing big brother beaten within an inch of his life…the memories washed over him like a deluge, and he threatened to drown himself under their suffocating pressure.

He stared at his left hand as he brought it up to eye level, and sighed, as his eyes began to burn.

_Everyone gets hurt because of me, _he thought, remembering the woman, the first person to show him any kindness, and thinking of big brother's bruised and bloodied face from only several days ago. He didn't want the same to happen to big sister, or Epona, or the big one in charge of the village! He just wanted to be left alone.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked up, to see Midna standing beside him. She smiled in a sad, knowing manner.

"It wasn't your fault," she said after a moment's pause.

Fenris opened his mouth. "What do you…," he began, when Midna silenced him with a wave of her hand.

"Oh, please," she said, with a soft giggle, "I don't have to be a mind reader to know what's going on inside your head! It's written all over your face! You think it's your fault that Link's in the hospital right now, don't you?"

Fenris looked away, and towards the setting sun, and said nothing.

"You don't know anything," he muttered, frowning.

"I sympathize," Midna corrected, and Fenris turned again, and stared at her. She leaned against the window sill, and stared out at the fields below.

"Where I come from, I'm royalty," she explained, still staring out the window, not bothering to make eye contact, "And I had all the power and privilege that my people had to offer. All the respect. All the love." She paused and smiled nostalgically at the memories; and then, her smile began to fade sadly.

"At least, I thought that was the way things were," she continued, "But sadly, that's not always the case. You see, my father's chief advisor, a man named Zant, felt that he should succeed my father as next in line for the throne. And my father, he…he rejected that notion in favor of his own child."

"Nothing wrong with that," Fenris observed, as he swung his legs from the ledge, and knocked his heels against the stone wall.

Midna sighed as she continued her story. "No, nothing wrong with that," she agreed, "But to someone like Zant, it was the end of the world. He had worked so hard, for so long, only to be denied what he felt was his by right…it was too much. He fled that night, and disappeared for more than a fortnight into the wilderness of our world. No one saw him again for a very long while. I fear he went mad over his loss, and with time, that madness became a burning hatred; a hatred against me, and my family, and all those who stood in the way of him achieving his dream…"

"So…what happened to him?" Fenris asked curiously.

"Well," Midna said, as she stood up once again, "He turned up again, after his brief, self-imposed exile, and declared war on the royal family, wielding a power we'd never seen before or since. He killed my father and mother before my eyes, and slaughtered my father's faithful servants; he even turned some of the guard into mindless beasts, and used them to do the deed. Soon, all that was left…was me."

Fenris was silent, enraptured by the tale.

"He stripped me of all but my most base powers," Midna explained, "And cursed me, transforming me into an imp in order to mock and shame me. Then he cast me out, to live in the wilds as he had done, and left me to whatever fate decreed."

"But you're here!" Fenris protested, "You're here, and you don't look like an imp…I think." He added quietly.

Midna chortled softly.

"Well, pride and greed were always the strongest of Zant's _many _vices," she said nonchalantly, "Once he had what he wanted, he was content for a time. Until he learned of the existence of your brother's world…everything went downhill after that. He invaded, blanketing this world in darkness, and sending his shadow beasts out by the thousands, slaughtering men, women, and children as he carved a bloody path of destruction to the throne of this land. And once there, he delivered an ultimatum to the princess, the same one that he'd offered to my father: surrender, or die…the choice was hers. Princess Zelda chose the former to save her people."

"But where were you?" Fenris asked.

"I followed," Midna answered. "I won't deny that I wanted revenge," she said bitterly, "Twili are slow to forgive any wrongs done to them, and I wanted payment in blood for what had been done to me…so I followed that foul usurper into this world to make him pay for what he'd done. That was when I'd met your brother."

She paused to look at the little boy sitting on the ledge. Fenris nodded for her to continue.

"He was cursed, like I was," she said, "And in him, I saw a means to an end; I could use him to exact my revenge. He was my tool, my instrument, and I blackmailed him into doing my bidding," she admitted. When Fenris opened his mouth angrily, she held up a hand to forestall any angry retort.

"So we traveled together," she said, "We had many adventures together, searching for the Fused Shadows, and the fabled Mirror of Twilight, and over time I began to see the damage my people had done to this land; I began to see what _I'd _done, and in my heart, I hated myself for it. I cursed myself for it. I swore I'd do everything in my power to make things right again.

"Your brother found out eventually," she confessed, "He found out about my self-loathing, and my oath," she laughed softly at the memory, "He was so angry with me. But you want to know something? He also told me something that I'll never forget. Want to know what it was?"

Fenris nodded, wide eyed, mouth hanging open slightly. Midna sat down on the window ledge, across from the boy, and smiled as she leaned forward.

"It went something like this," she said, as she put a hand to Fenris's cheek, and continued, "'It wasn't your fault. It was him, and him alone.' Do you understand?"

Fenris didn't answer.

"What happened to your brother wasn't your fault," Midna said sternly, and yet, Fenris couldn't help noticing that her eyes remained warm, "He made his choice. He decided to protect you, even when he knew that it might cost him his life. If you want to be angry at someone, then be angry at the man who did this to him. But don't blame yourself; don't ever blame yourself." She leaned in even closer and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

Fenris hung his head.

"Thank you," he mumbled.

Midna smiled warmly in the light of the setting sun, as she got up and began to walk away without another word.

"I thought you couldn't stay in the sunlight," Fenris called after her.

She halted, and stared back at him over her shoulder. She smiled sardonically at him.

"At times like this, the sun's light isn't as strong," she answered, "I can remain in it for a time. It is unpleasant, though not unbearable. And I will endure any hardship for those I care about. Your brother taught me that as well!"

Without another word of explanation, Midna departed, and left Fenris to his thoughts. She decided that he needed some time alone.

* * *

He stood by his brother's bedside, watching his chest rise and fall, as the moonlight flooded in from his window. Link did not stir, did not wake, as Fenris kept his silent vigil.

_It wasn't your fault, _he told himself, remembering Midna's words from earlier.

_Link made his choice, _he continued, _he thought you were worth protecting, and he was willing to die to see that through._

He envisioned Link's smiling face as the words came flooding back to him:

_"…I'm your big brother, aren't I? This is what we do…"_

"This is what we do," Fenris echoed softly, as he took a seat by Link's bedside, and continued his silent watch over his older brother.

* * *

When Link awoke in the morning, the first thing he noticed was someone's hand resting on top of his own. He opened his good eye, and looked down at his hand. What he saw was Fenris, fast asleep beside him. A puddle of drool lay beside his open mouth, and small snores emanated from the boy. Link smiled.

_Good to see you too, _he thought.

_Good to see you too._


	21. Tala

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**Tala**

"Are you sure I can't persuade you to stay longer?" Zelda asked in a disappointed tone as Link readied their wagon for departure. He set down one of the boxes he was carrying, and held his side, groaning as he stretched. Link shook his head.

"I really should be getting back," he answered, "It's been nearly three months since I last saw Ilia. She's sure to be worried about me."

Zelda put out a pouting lower lip in disappointment, and stared down at the ground a moment, before she turned her big, doe eyes upwards towards Link once more.

"Alright," she said with a sigh of disappointment, embracing him, "Just promise me you'll be safe." She begged softly.

"I will be," He said, gently holding her close.

Her eyes burned as her worry mounted. "You said that last time," she choked.

He held her back at arm's length.

"I meant it then, I mean it now," he said as he looked straight at her. Zelda did not appear convinced.

"We'll be fine," Link said reassuringly, as he held her close once more.

"I want to believe that," Zelda whispered softly, "But after last time…"

"It won't happen again," Link interrupted.

"How do you know?" She demanded.

"I just do," Link said.

"You write as soon as you're able," Zelda commanded.

"I will," Link promised.

"I'll be praying for your safe journey until then," Zelda said.

Link chuckled.

"Good," he said in a half-teasing, half-serious tone, "I could always use some divine protection."

"I was serious!" Zelda snapped angrily as he released her.

He smiled playfully.

"So was I," he answered.

* * *

"I'm sorry that I won't be able to say goodbye properly this time," Midna said apologetically from her place in the shadows.

Fenris shook his head.

"It's alright," he said, "I understand."

Midna reached out a desperate hand, and retracted it immediately once she came into contact with the light. She snarled angrily, and glared up at the sky.

"Thrice-damned sun," she hissed, "So beautiful, so painful. How I love thee! And yet, how I hate thee!"

She turned and looked at Fenris once again, smiling mischievously.

"If anyone asks, you didn't hear that from me, got it?" She asked playfully.

Fenris nodded, and Midna chuckled.

"Babies shouldn't be hearing those kinds of words anyway," she observed guiltily.

"I'm not a baby!" Fenris protested.

Midna smiled slyly at him, and put her hands on her hips.

"However much you may look eleven years old, the fact remains that you're barely a year old at the most," she observed.

Fenris glared at her in annoyance.

"That makes you a baby by human standards," she teased.

Fenris rushed towards her angrily, his pride stinging. He was a baby? He'd show her! He stopped when he felt Midna's arms close about him warmly in a gentle embrace.

"Doesn't mean you're not cute, though," she said, as she pecked his cheek.

Fenris blushed at the compliment. She ruffled his hair, and kissed him again as she stood up.

"I said it once, I'll say it again: take care of yourself, and you do whatever your brother tells you, got it?"

Fenris nodded.

"Because if you don't," Midna added threateningly, crossing her arms sternly, "I don't care if the sun is still out, I don't care if it's high noon, I will travel the distance to Ordon, and I will discipline you myself! Understand?"

Again, Fenris nodded, this time slowly. Midna smiled, and seized him by the shoulders, and spun him about on his heels. Then she shoved him towards the main gate.

"Good," she said, "So long as we understand each other! Now get going! I imagine your brother is looking for you! The heavens know he must be eager to get back to that _darling _wife of his!"

* * *

"Got everything?"

Fenris nodded.

"Good," Link said, as he finished loading the wagon. Fenris rushed over to Zelda, and hugged her, holding her tightly about the waist. She giggled.

"Well goodbye to you, too," she said sweetly.

"I'll miss you," Fenris said.

"I'll miss you too," Zelda returned.

"Can I write you? Like big brother does?" Fenris asked.

"Of course you can," Zelda whispered in his ear kindly.

"You promise?"

"I'll look forward to yours as much as his," Zelda promised.

"Hey! Fenris!" Link called from his place in the wagon, "You ready, little brother? Well, come on! Let's go!"

With a final, gentle squeeze, Fenris released Zelda from his embrace, and clambered into the wagon, taking his place at his brother's side. Link snapped the reins across the backs of the horses, and they began to move forward, pulling the wagon with them.

"Goodbye, Link! Goodbye, Fenris!" Zelda called, as she waved cheerily.

"Bye, Zelda!" Fenris called, waving back.

Link chuckled quietly.

_There should be a 'princess' in there somewhere, _he thought with a cheeky grin as he considered what the servants might think.

* * *

The people bustled about her, either buying or selling various wares. The merchants sold clothing, jewelry, toys, rugs, furniture, and various other things that aroused her curiosity, but were of little interest to her. What she wanted was food; and so far, she had found none.

Was she even in the right district of the market? She did wonder. Mother had told her that a market was a place where people bought and sold all kinds of things…anything and everything you could think of; and that description had included food, clothing, and entertainment even. But Mother had also told her that a market was divided into districts; had she entered the through the wrong gate possibly?

There was a growl from deep inside her; if her body had any say, then yes, she had most definitely entered through the wrong gate. She massaged her aching stomach, and looked about for some means to satisfy her building appetite.

_So hungry, _she thought as her quest remained fruitless. The people jostled her, children smaller than herself peered up into the folds of her covering and giggled happily at her. She ignored them all; Mother had told her to trust no one, that in order to survive she had to rely on herself, and her instincts. No one else could be trusted.

* * *

Link sat in his seat, tapping his foot against the floor irritably, while Fenris sat next to him, wearing a bored expression on his face. Link sighed, and leaned back in his seat.

"How much longer is this going to take?" He snapped as he stared at the crowd of people waiting to exit the gate.

"Link," Fenris whined, "I'm bored!"

"Fenris," Link growled, "Not now. I'm not in the mood!"

* * *

She gazed at the red beauties before her, with a desperate, longing expression in her eyes.

_Apples, _she thought. Plump, juicy, sweet, red, delicious apples; she salivated at the thought of biting into their tender flesh. Her stomach gurgled pleadingly. _She wanted them!_ Cautiously, she approached the stall, as the vendor, and an old woman did business together.

"How much for a bushel?" The woman rasped politely.

"Ten rupees," the vendor answered.

"Ten rupees!" The old woman gasped in surprise, clutching her chest, "You'll kill an old lady with prices like that! I remember when apples used to go for three rupees a bushel! That price is outrageous!"

"Times have changed," the vendor snapped irritably, "Ten rupees a bushel! Now do you want that many, or not, you old bat?"

She sighed.

"Seven rupees," she said.

The vendor narrowed his green eyes, and set his jaw in annoyance.

"Nine," he snapped.

"Eight. Final offer," the old woman countered.

He considered it quietly for a moment, then sighed.

"Fine," he muttered, "Eight it is then." He might as well make _some _profit, even if it wasn't what he wanted.

"You're most kind," his customer responded, as she pulled the necessary funds from her purse.

"Save your flattery, old woman! I know you still think I'm cheating you!"

"I got you to lower the price of your apples," the old woman observed, "You can't be all bad." She smiled, revealing several missing teeth, as the vendor handed her a sack.

"Hmph," the vendor snorted, "Take care, old lady."

"Impaz."

The vendor looked at her questioningly.

"My name is Impaz."

The apple vendor blinked, and stared as Impaz departed.

"My, my! How I love this town!" She said in a loud, delighted fashion.

The vendor shook his head. _Mad, old bat, _he thought to himself.

"Hey, you!" He snapped sharply at a hooded figure that had two of his precious apples in its hands. The hooded one started, and stared up at him.

"No you don't!" He snapped, stepping out from behind his stall, and advancing on the hooded one.

"It's a rupee an apple," he snapped in annoyance, "You've got to pay just like everyone else! Now cough up!" He held out his hand expectantly. What he got for his response was a kick to the shins, as the hooded one turned and fled.

"Stop!" He shouted, nursing his leg, "Someone stop that little thief!"

But it was too late; before anyone could do anything, the thief had disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

Link ground his teeth as the line inched slowly forward. This was intolerable! How could a line move so slow? It was spring now! For goddesses' sake! He had a wife to get home to! He didn't want to keep her waiting any longer than necessary.

"Link?"

"Yes, Fenris?"

"I have to go."

"Just hold it."

"I'll try."

* * *

Two apple cores lay at her feet, as she wiped her mouth clean. It wasn't enough. She was still hungry. But she couldn't go back to the stall; she knew they'd be looking for her. Besides, she didn't want apples now; she wanted bread! A warm, fluffy loaf, fresh from the ovens; that was what she wanted! She looked about, from her place in the alleyway; where was a nearby baker's stall?

* * *

"Thief!"

Link turned in his seat to see a company of soldiers chasing a robed figure through the crowd, roughly shoving people aside as they pursued their quarry. He blinked. Did they say - ?

"Stop that thief!"

The robed one was nearly upon them. Link leapt down from his place in the wagon, and moved to intercept the thief. He didn't like thieves, no matter what their motivation; everyone knew you couldn't just take what rightfully belonged to someone else! Everyone knew stealing was wrong! And you couldn't be allowed to get away with taking whatever you wanted.

He looked to his right when he noticed the movement of someone running with him side by side.

"Stay with the wagon," Link ordered, "I don't want you getting hurt!"

Fenris crowed with laughter.

"And let you have all the fun, big brother?" He demanded, "I don't think so!"

Link sighed. There wasn't any time to argue.

_Godesses of Hyrule, _ he prayed, _don't let anyone take the wagon. Please…_

* * *

All this trouble, just for a loaf of bread! Mother had warned her that this could happen!

_"If you ever have to steal, make sure that it's worth the effort," _her mother had told her, _"If you're not willing to put forth the effort, then you shouldn't go through with it."_

Wise words. It was too bad that she'd never considered them until now.

"Hey! You there! Stop!"

She looked over her shoulder, to see a young man with blonde hair, and blue eyes pursuing her, and there was also a young boy with him, who had the same blue eyes. Were they brothers? Father and son, perhaps? She didn't know, and she didn't care; she just knew that they were closer, and that they were the greater threat at present. She had to get away from them!

"Hold it!" The man called, seizing her by the shoulder. She struggled and pushed back against him, surprising him with her strength, as he fell back against the ground.

She smirked beneath her hood. Then, to her shock and surprise, the hood fell away, exposing her face to the light of the world.

* * *

Link was wide eyed, his face blank with shock. Fenris was equally surprised by the sight. The townspeople averted their eyes; parents covered the eyes of their children. Even the guards that had been pursuing the thief stood stock still in surprise.

Standing before them was the most unusual sight that any of them had ever seen.

Before them sat a young man in his twenties, heavily bandaged, with blue eyes, and dirty blonde hair, and next to him was a boy between the ages of eleven or twelve, whose appearance was similar to the young man on the ground; they were most likely brothers. Clutched in the younger brother's hand was a worn, tattered, and weather-beaten traveler's cloak; and across from them, twisted about halfway, was a young girl between the ages of eleven and thirteen, with blue eyes, and black hair that flowed down to the small of her back. Clutched tightly between her arms was a single loaf of bread; she was obviously the thief they had been pursuing.

But no one moved to surround her; they were too surprised by her state. Apart from her cloak, which now lay on the ground behind her, she was completely naked. Not a stitch on her to cover her modesty. And she didn't even appear ashamed by it; even as she glared daggers at the boy holding her cloak in his fist, no one in the crowd sensed shame emanating from her. Instead, they sensed annoyance, irritation, as if the act of disrobing her were simply inconvenient, and not a source of shame for her.

The guards were the first to rouse themselves, and the captain advanced on her.

"Alright you," he snarled, "Time to pay up for what you've done!"

Two guards placed their hands on her shoulders, even as she struggled to get away.

"No, you don't!" The captain snapped, "You do the crime, you do the time! That's the way it works around here! Straight to the orphanage with you after that!"

The girl struggled even harder.

"Um, captain?"  
The captain turned his armored head towards the one addressing him.

"I know she's a thief," Link began, "And I don't like thieves myself, but she's just a little girl. Are you really going to put her in a cell?" He asked.

"Only for a night," the captain answered, "I won't give her the same treatment as some of the other scum I've had to arrest, but she's got to learn that there are consequences to stealing!"

"She was hungry," Link said, "Doesn't that count for something?"  
"That's the only other reason she's only going to spend a night in the cell," the captain answered, "If it were for any other reason, she'd get the full time!"

Link sighed, and pulled out his wallet. "How much?" He demanded.

"It's not a question of money, young man!" The captain appeared outraged.

"I'm not bribing you," Link said, likewise affronted, "I'm offering to pay for the bread she stole."

The captain appeared relieved, and his brown eyes became warm once more as pointed with his spear.

"Old Martha's the one that reported her," he answered, "She's usually fair when it comes to her prices. Her loaves usually go for about three rupees."

"Three rupees, then," Link offered, holding out the green stones.

The captain held out his hand, as Link handed the rupees to him.

"I'll make sure these get to her," he promised, as he slipped them into his own pocket, "Just make sure our little thief here doesn't go stealing again."

"Don't worry," Link assured, "She won't." He promised.

The captain nodded his thanks.

"Alright, folks," he called loudly, "Nothing to see here! Move along, now! Move along!" With that, the crowd began to disperse, all of them muttering about the strange events they had just witnessed.

Link took the cloak from Fenris, and draped it across the girl's shoulders. She glowered at him distrustfully.

"A simple thank you would be nice," he sighed.

The girl said nothing. Link pointed to the bread clutched tightly in her hands.

"That's yours now," he said, his face stern, "No more stealing, alright?"

She nodded warily.

"Do you have a name, little one?" He asked.

"Tala," the girl answered, "My mother named me Tala."

"Tala?"

Tala nodded.

"Well, Tala, if you want, you're more than welcome to join my little brother and me, as we head back home," Link offered.

"Maybe I like to be alone," Tala countered, "Maybe I have a good reason to be alone!"

"Maybe," Link agreed, nodding thoughtfully, "But at least you'd be safe for a little while, and I wouldn't have to worry about you stealing anytime soon!" He smiled warmly at her.

Tala didn't appear convinced. If anything, she grew more suspicious; why was he being so nice to her? There was a tiny growl from her stomach that caused her cheeks to become slightly pink; Link smiled.

"There will be more bread," Link promised, "if that's what you want!"

"I can leave? Anytime I want?"

Link nodded, appearing slightly sad as he did so.

"If that's really what you want," he said.

"And…and there's really more bread?" She asked shyly.

Link's smile widened.

"By the basket load," he answered, extending his hand. She looked down at it.

"Do we have a deal?" He queried.

She took his larger hand in her much smaller one.

"Deal," she said.

* * *

"Alright, you two! Up you get! We've wasted enough time already!"

As Fenris took his place beside his brother, he looked over his shoulder to the girl in the back, who was eagerly tearing into her loaf of bread, like a ravenous wolf. Was she really going to stay with them, he wondered, or would she leave before they had a chance to introduce her to big sister? He hoped not. He wanted big sister to have a little sister, the same way big brother had a little brother.

With a crack of the reins, Link, Fenris, and Tala began the journey home. The sun was high in the sky, the birds chirped in the distance. The rolling fields and the winding river greeted them as they passed through the gate, and into the wide world beyond. Link smiled; for him, it was a welcome sight.


	22. Trust

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**Trust**

"_Tala…"_

_The voice was faint, a whisper in her ear, soft, gentle, and loving, as fingers gently brushed through her hair. Tala smiled warmly, and snuggled against the warm lap that pillowed her head._

"_Mama," she whispered. She'd been younger then, trusting, innocent, eager to please._

_The voice above her chortled softly._

"_Yes," the voice whispered, as its owner continued to stroke her hair, "Mama's right here."_

"_I love you Mama," the little girl whispered._

_There was a sharp intake of breath, perhaps in surprise, and then a sigh of contentment._

"_I know," her mother answered, "I love you too, Tala."_

_Tala's smile widened; even with her eyes closed, she knew her mother was smiling warmly down on her._

* * *

She opened her eyes with a snap, as if she sensed his silent gaze upon her. Hastily she sat up, causing her cloak to fall from her shoulders, and glared at him angrily. How dare he spy on her!

Fenris simply stared back at her, neither hurt, nor angry. He simply stared, as if he were trying to see into the depths of her soul, and see what lay beneath the surface; that hard, crusty, angry surface.

"You talk in your sleep. Do you know that?" He asked.

Her cheeks burned and turned a light shade of pink, as she hastily draped her cloak across her shoulders once more and stood up. The man didn't like it when she had nothing to cover herself, and she did her best to accommodate his wishes. But that was not the reason for the sudden warmth that was beginning to rise in her face; no, the reason was that the man's little brother had told her that she said things in her sleep.

What had he heard, she asked herself, horrified. Had she cried out? Did she have another nightmare, like the ones from long ago?

"You said 'mama'," Fenris continued when she remained silent, "Were you dreaming about your mother?"

She turned away, refusing to give him an answer.

"Do you miss her?" He asked, as he also stood, and walked over to her.

"That's none of your business!" She snapped defensively, and turned to glare at him. Now she saw it, the look of confusion, the hurt, the pain in his eyes, as his face wilted in disappointment.

"I'm…I'm sorry," he mumbled, his eyes downcast, "I didn't want…I…I didn't mean…"

"Didn't mean what?" Tala exploded, as Fenris cringed, and played with his fingers shyly. She panted like a wounded beast; how dare he pry into things that were _none_ of his concern!? Did he think they were friends just because they were traveling together now? She only agreed because she owed his older brother; as soon as she was able, she would leave them both, and continue on her own, just as her mother had told her to:

_"Don't trust anyone."_

"I didn't mean to hurt you," Fenris continued, his voice still at a mumble, "I was just curious, that's all. You sounded so happy when you were dreaming; but when you're awake you just seem…I don't know…angry? Sad? And I just wanted to make sure you were okay," he explained, raising his eyes and looking at her shyly.

"Well, I'm fine," Tala answered waspishly, "Now you don't have to worry; so leave me alone!" And with that she stalked off into the night, leaving Fenris alone by the small campfire.

_You don't seem very fine to me, _Fenris thought silently.

* * *

She stormed off into the night, huffing angrily. The nerve of that boy! He had to be trying to trick her somehow. He just had to be! He was just like everyone else! Mother had told her not to trust anyone; that everyone was an enemy, someone who wanted to capture her, and send her back to the "bad place". So she couldn't trust _anyone_ if she wanted to survive.

She couldn't afford to be weak anymore; she couldn't afford to take any chances. _One_ wrong move and she would be captured, and sent back! That was why she couldn't afford to let anyone in!

_And yet, _she thought, as she came to a halt, and sank to her knees behind a large boulder, tears cascading down her face, and mucus running from her nose.

"Mama," she wailed as she knelt on all fours, "Mama! Help me! Help me, please! I'm so lonely, Mama! Please help me!"

She sobbed louder, as her tears fell to the ground beneath her, and the pain in her heart grew stronger. She'd been alone for so long, without her mother's voice in her ear, without her gentle touch in her hair, without her smile, and without her love. She'd been alone for so long now…and she couldn't take it anymore!

"Mama," she begged, as she squeezed her eyes tightly shut. She turned her face to the heavens and screamed:

"I don't want to be alone anymore!"

She was sobbed even louder, and sank back on her knees as her tears flowed even harder…

* * *

Link entered the campsite from the shadows, having departed to answer the call of nature, and looked about. Fenris was the only one present.

"Fenris? Where's Tala?" He asked curiously.

"She's gone," Fenris answered dejectedly, "I think she wanted to be alone for a little while." He didn't even bother to turn around as he spoke; he just stood there, with his back to his older brother. Link walked towards Fenris quickly; he spun his little brother around to face him.

"And you let her?" Link demanded angrily, seizing Fenris by the shoulders and shaking him. Fenris didn't answer as his head bobbed about on his shoulders.

"Fenris, it's dangerous out in the wilds! Especially at night! What were you thinking!?" Link demanded furiously. Tala could be in danger right now!

"Brother," Fenris began, "I…I'm…"

"We'll talk later," Link said shortly, as he lit a torch, and removed a sword from the wagon. The sword had been a gift from Rusl, to replace the one he'd lost all those years ago, and Link treasured it as a symbol of his friendship with his mentor and fellow warrior; he'd hoped to never use it in battle, but it seemed that fate would not be so kind.

He turned back to Fenris, who stared up at him visibly distraught.

"Let's go," he growled, as he stalked off into the night; and Fenris followed close behind.

* * *

There was a scent on the air. A good scent…_a tasty scent_; the scent of something delicious. It stalked through the night, leaving deep imprints in the earth as it followed the delicious smell of its prey. Its sinister eyes glowed in the night, as it looked about this way, and that, searching for any sign of its intended target.

* * *

Tala sat up, and sniffed, wiping her eyes with the back of her hands. She was finished crying, and she felt better, relieved even, as if a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Maybe her mother had helped her after all…

A twig snapped in front of her, just beyond a patch of trees. As her head snapped towards the direction of the sound, a pair of luminous white eyes shone forth from the shadows.

_Mama, _she thought, as the eyes continued to focus on her. Her body trembled as fear welled up from deep within her. A pale, cream colored mask joined the glowing, white lights as a figure stepped out from the shadows.

_No, _Tala realized, _it's not a mask. It's a skull! _Bones without muscle, animated by a spirit, four feet at the shoulder, patches of rotting flesh littering its body here and there. Tala felt herself go cold at the sight of the hungry Dread Wolf, the creatures of the night that devoured souls, not flesh.

The beast snarled as it stalked closer.

_Have to move, _Tala thought. She knew that running was her best option, that it was her only option, that if she didn't, this monster was going to kill her and eat her. But her body wouldn't respond to her will; it was paralyzed with fear. Her legs didn't even have the strength to stand, let alone run. She became aware of a sudden warmth as her bladder released itself.

_Mama, _she begged, as the beast loomed over her.

The undead beast growled, as it kicked her onto her back. She stared up into the soulless white lights that served as its eyes, her own blue ones wide with terror. She was sobbing again.

"Mama!" She screamed, "Help me!"

The Dread Wolf lowered its jaws towards her tender neck; Tala could only wait for the inevitable…

And then, suddenly, the lights in its eyes dimmed, and faded away like smoke; there was a sharp crack in the night, as its head suddenly rolled from its shoulders, one of its vertebrae splintered like old, dry wood. The mass of bones collapsed on top of her as she panicked, and struggled to free herself from their weight; she screamed again, as a figure stooped low, and lifted the bones from her.

"Hey! Hey! Easy," a voice said from above her, "It's alright! You're safe now!"

Her breathing became relaxed as she recognized the voice.

"You?" She asked into the darkness, as Link's face appeared from out of the shadows. He smiled kindly.

"Me," he answered, extending a hand down to help her up.

She accepted his hand, and let him pull her to her feet. Then, he knelt down in front of her, with his back facing to her. She was unsure what he wanted her to do.

As if he could sense her confusion, Link said, "Climb on my back. I'll carry you back to camp."

Wordlessly, Tala did as she was bidden.

* * *

As Fenris led the way back to camp with the torch that Link had handed to him, Link himself looked over his shoulder at Tala. Her chin rested on his shoulder, and her eyes were still wide with fear, but her breathing had slowed considerably, and her trembling had finally ceased.

He smiled sadly. Tala noticed and stared at him, her expression becoming a glare.

"What's so funny?" She hissed at him angrily.

"Nothing," Link answered, shaking his head.

"Then why are you smiling?" The young girl demanded incredulously.

"You just _had _to try and leave, didn't you?"

Tala growled between her teeth, and looked away.

"You wouldn't understand," she muttered darkly.

"Try me," Link chuckled quietly.

She sighed, and was silent for several seconds.

"I don't trust you," she admitted suddenly.

Link nodded.

"I guessed that much," he said, "Why else would you run away like that?"  
"I didn't run away," Tala protested, "I just…needed some time to myself! That's all!"

"Right," Link answered wryly, "But you had no intention of coming back did you?"

Tala didn't answer. He was right. Link sighed.

"You've been with us for nearly six days, we're almost home, and _now_ is the time you choose to run away?" Link demanded.

Tala still said nothing, feeling foolish.

"Alright," he said, "Why don't you trust us?"

"My mother told me not to," Tala answered, as Link continued back towards the camp.

"I doubt that your mother and I have ever met," Link observed, "Why would she tell you not to trust me?"

"Not you specifically," Tala answered, "She told me not to trust anyone."

"Why?"

"So that I could survive. So that I wasn't taken back to the bad place."

"The bad place? What's that?"

"Where I was born. Mother said that I couldn't ever go back there; if I went back there, I would be killed."

"Why?"

"I don't know," Tala answered.

Link was silent for a moment as he digested the information.

"So," he said at length, "That's the reason why you don't trust anyone?"  
Tala nodded.

"You're afraid that whoever you decide to trust is going to send you back?"

Another nod. Silence passed between them for several minutes.

"I think that you got it wrong," he said at last.

Tala looked at him quizzically. "What do you mean?" She demanded curiously.

"Your mother told you not to trust anyone," Link began, "But I don't think she meant for you not to trust anyone. I think what she really meant was know who to trust."

"Why didn't she just say it then, if that's what she really meant?" Tala asked.

"Because children are trusting by nature, they can't help it," Link said, "If she told you to go out trusting everyone, then you would have done it, and eventually been caught and sent back, and killed. She was trying to avoid that, and so she told you the exact opposite, but I don't think she really expected you to take it so literally," he explained, "I think she hoped that you would learn who could be trusted and who couldn't be. I don't think she meant for you to literally trust no one."

"You don't know her," Tala said defensively.

"No, I don't," Link agreed, "But I do know that no parent wants their child to be alone in the world."

"And how do you know that?" Tala asked with an edge of barbed sarcasm in her voice.

"Because I had parents too once," Link answered, "And they always worried when I was alone."

Again, Tala was silent.

"I know you've been on your own for a long time now," Link said, breaking the silence between them once more, "And I know that you've had a hard time trusting others up 'til now. But please…give this place a chance, Tala. I think you'll find that you'll fit right in; you'll have a home, you'll have a family, and most importantly you'll never have to run away again. I promise."

"How do you know?" Tala asked as she looked him in the eye. Link returned her stare with one just as strong as hers, and he held her gaze.

"Because I'll protect you from anyone that threatens you," he said, "And I'll kill anyone who touches you."

Tala didn't know what to say; no one had ever said things like this to her before. She felt warm, and funny inside, like butterflies were in her stomach; in spite of her reluctance to believe him, she felt a warm smile part her lips, and she pressed her nose to the back of his neck. Link felt something warm and wet make contact with his skin, and he heard small, sharp intakes of breath.

_Alright, _she thought, relenting; she'd give this place a chance…

Link smiled. She didn't even have to say "thank you" this time for him to know how she felt.

"Don't mention it," he said.

They would arrive in the village, late tomorrow afternoon. His smile widened. It was about time they were home!


	23. Home Again

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**Home Again**

Epona nuzzled Ilia as the young woman brushed her mane. She missed her rider-partner-friend Link, but she did enjoy the company of Link's helper-mate Ilia, and in some ways she preferred Link's helper-mate, and her company. At least whenever rider-partner-friend Link was gone, Epona was given more white-sweet; helper-mate Ilia spoiled her, and she knew it. She took full advantage of her white-sweet privileges whenever her rider-partner-friend was away on business for the big-belly-alpha of the village.

"Good girl," Ilia whispered, with a smile, as she continued to brush, "Let's get you all nice and clean for when daddy comes home!" She rubbed Epona's jaw affectionately and handed her three cubes of white-sweet.

"Good girl," Ilia whispered again, and patted Epona as she nibbled at the cubes in her outstretched palm.

Epona snorted happily, and nuzzled helper-mate Ilia's cheek again, and her eyes drifted towards the holder-of-white-sweets at helper-mate's waist, and inched closer towards it.

"No. No," helper-mate Ilia chastised, "You've had enough for today." Epona rumbled in disappointment, but she backed away; helper-mate was nice, helper-mate was kind, just like rider-partner, but she was always firm in her decisions. No meant no; and so Epona backed away.

"Good girl," Ilia said, and rubbed Epona's neck again. A strong breeze blew towards them from the north, and Epona turned her head in its direction, delighting in the wind, and how free and alive she felt. She reared and whinnied happily as she caught the scent of her beloved rider-partner upon that wind. Helper-mate Ilia cried out in surprise and retreated back several steps as the powerful horse dropped to all fours again.

_Rider-partner was home!_

* * *

Several hours later, Ilia was indoors, tending to the upkeep of her home when the sound of wagon wheels grinding to a halt reached her ears. She turned towards the open window, the direction from which the sound had come, with her hand pressed against the table and a soapy washrag in her hand.

_Could it be? _She wondered; she hardly dared to believe it, as much as she wanted to. Was Link actually outside, after being gone for nearly four months? Really? She hastily threw the rag on the table, and hurried to the door. With eager yearning, she pulled it open, and stepped outside, and into the afternoon sun. She gasped in surprise when someone seized her by the waist, and hugged her affectionately.

"Big sister," cried a voice she didn't recognize, "It's so good to see you again! I missed you so much!" Ilia stared down at the black haired individual in disbelief; that couldn't be…

She laughed happily as the young face of Link's little brother stared up at her, his blue eyes blazing with happiness and affection.

"Fenris!?" She asked as she knelt down and held him close.

"Yeah, it's me!" The little boy said, nodding happily.

"You're speaking now," Ilia observed as she kissed his cheek, then held him back at arm's length, "When did this happen?"

"Ever since I met the princess," Fenris answered, "She's the one who taught me how to speak! Do you like it!?"

She held him close again. "I think it's lovely," she said, "the voice of an angel."

Fenris beamed brightly. Ilia held him even tighter.

"I missed you so much," she groaned as she squeezed, and tousled his raven hair.

"I missed you too, Ilia," Fenris said, as he returned her embrace. "So did big brother," he added quietly.

The sound of Link's laughter fell upon her ears, and she released Fenris, and turned towards her husband. Beside him, with his hand on her shoulder, was a little girl, garbed only in a traveler's cloak.

"Why don't you go inside, and get the bath ready?" Ilia suggested to Fenris in a whisper, as she shoved him into the house gently.

"Alright," Fenris said in a hesitant, curious manner. Ilia closed the door behind her, and looked at Link with her arms folded. He cringed as a sigh of mild annoyance escaped her lips.

"And who is this?" She asked, with a smile.

Link cleared his throat.

"Ilia, this is Tala," Link said, making the introductions, "Tala, this is Ilia."

Ilia cocked an eyebrow.

"Tala?" She queried. What a strange name; pretty, yes, but strange never the less.

Link nodded. Ilia stepped forward, and knelt down so that she was eye level with Tala, who looked at her suspiciously.

"Hello, Tala," Ilia said, "Welcome home."

Tala smiled at her shyly, but didn't say a word. She simply nodded her head in thanks. Ilia stood up, and held out her hand towards her, smiling back warmly.

"What say we go inside?" Ilia queried politely, "We'll be able to draw you a bath and get you some clothes to wear." Here she glared at Link with a "shame-on-you" look in her eye. Her husband only shrugged helplessly, and nodded. She was right; he'd messed up on that one.

_Oh well, _he thought. There was nothing he could do about it now.

Tala accepted the hand offered to her, and ascended the stairs that led into the house.

* * *

Tala closed her eyes, delighting in the sensation of warm water running through her hair, after going so long without it. It felt marvelous! Just like the days when she was still young and her mother would help her bathe.

"There we go," Ilia said softly, "all clean."

Tala stood up, and stepped out of the bath and onto the cold, stone floor. Water dripped from her body, and built into little puddles at the soles of her feet. Her world darkened as the woman named Ilia began to towel her hair dry. She giggled softly; this took her back!

_Mama, _she thought as the memories welled upon her once more.

The towel drifted across her shoulders, the length of her arms, her back, her stomach, her legs, the tops of her feet, until there was not a drop of water left on her body. She looked up at Ilia, who smiled down at her.

"Feel better?" She asked.

Tala ran her fingers through her hair, marveling at how soft it felt, after years of living in grime and filth, and looked up into the young woman's blue eyes, and nodded with another small smile on her lips.

"Good," Ilia said, as she kissed Tala on the brow, "Now let's get you dressed!" She handed Tala some undergarments, and helped her put them on when the girl seemed to be having difficulty. Next came the pants and belt, which Ilia fastened snugly about the girl's hips, before she slid the shirt over her head. Tala pulled her hair out from underneath the shirt, and looked down, admiring herself.

She pulled her hair back behind her ears, revealing points at the tips, much to Ilia's surprise. The girl was an elf, a Hylian, like Link and Fenris were? Purebred Hylians were a rare breed nowadays, especially those of the older bloodlines who still retained their magical abilities; members of those Hylians belonged to one of the four main houses: the Solari to the south, the Eldari to the west, the Dynari to the east, and the Hirolari to the north. Did Tala belong to one of the houses? Or was she from one of the lesser branches? Ilia decided she'd ask Link once they were alone, and had some privacy, before she would ask him about the girl.

"What's that?" She asked aloud, as Tala pulled her hair back once more, and revealed the back of her neck. Ilia held the girl's hair back to better expose her neck to the light. Something had been written on the girl's neck; no, tattooed, Ilia realized, as she squinted in the candlelight. It was a number, just like the one that Fenris had on his right hip. She blinked once, and then again, unable to speak.

The number was eleven.

* * *

Something was bothering her; Link could see it in the way she refused to look at him. He could see it in the way she played with her food, but did not take a bite from it.

_Ilia, _he wondered, _what's wrong?_

He cleared his throat.

"Tala, Fenris," he said loudly, "Would you mind leaving us alone for a moment? Ilia and I need to speak in private."

"Um, sure, big brother," Fenris answered, "Whatever you say."

Tala, rather than answer directly, stood up, and excused herself, taking her plate with her. Fenris allowed her to enter his room first, and with a final look to his older brother, he closed the door behind him. Then, Link turned back to his wife, and stared at her.

"Ilia," he said her name softly, in a concerned tone, "What's the matter?"

Ilia looked up from her plate, looked into his eyes, and then looked away again.

"Oh, it's nothing," she said, "I'm just a little tired tonight. That's all."

Link frowned at her.

"You never were a good liar," he said, "Tell me what's wrong."

Ilia inhaled softly, taking a moment to gather her thoughts.

"That girl, Tala," she began, "She has a tattoo, at the base of her neck, just like the one Fenris has," she said quietly.

"You mean like a number?" Link demanded curiously, his eyes widening.

Ilia nodded, and brought her right hand up to the back of her neck before she realized what she was doing.

"What number?" Link asked quietly.

Ilia looked at him, and saw the pain in his eyes.

"Eleven," she answered.

* * *

From her place by the door, Tala listened carefully, as she brought her food to her lips.

"You shouldn't listen if they want to speak in private," Fenris scolded from his place on the bed, as he stared up at the ceiling. "It's rude," he added.

Tala paused mid-bite and stared at him scornfully.

"Do you always do as you're told?" She asked, annoyed.

Fenris winced.

"No," he admitted, "But that doesn't mean you should listen to private conversations," he added, "Big brother and big sister had something to say to each other that they didn't want us to hear. That means you're not supposed to listen."

Tala stuck her tongue out at him and listened to the conversation in the next room once more.

_Goody two-shoes, _she thought as she remembered the insult for her days with her mother.

"…tattoo…just like Fenris has," she heard the woman faintly say, and the man answered with a response that she couldn't quite hear, with him being further away. But that didn't matter to her right now; she'd just learned a valuable piece of information…something she'd never expected to learn. She set her plate down and stared at the boy as he lay on the bed.

"You're a Number?" She asked curiously, with a surprised tone. Fenris looked up from the bed curiously.

"I'm a _what?" _He asked, confused.

"A Number," Tala repeated. "It's what they called us, because of the marks that Mother gave us," she explained, "So…do you have a mark? Like me?"

Fenris cocked a curious eyebrow.

"I don't know," he answered, "Maybe. What Number are you?"

"Eleven," Tala answered, "I'm Number Eleven."

"Eleven," Fenris repeated, and shook his head. "Big brother said that my Number was something called 'thirteen', not 'eleven'."

Tala's jaw dropped.

_"You're _Number Thirteen?" She asked incredulously.

Fenris shrugged, uncaring.

"I guess," he said with disinterest, "But I don't really know, and I don't really care."

"But…but," Tala sputtered in disbelief, "You're so young! You're too young to be Number Thirteen!"

"And if you're Number Eleven, aren't you a little young too?"

"I was released when I was barely eight months," Tala answered defensively, "Mama's client didn't want a girl, so they woke me up prematurely, and I've been growing at a normal rate ever since!"

"Normal rate?" Fenris queried.

"Mama's process only accelerated growth so long as we remained asleep in our containers," Tala explained, "Once we were released from them, we aged like any normal human."

"How do you know that?" Fenris inquired.

"Mama explained it to me," Tala said proudly. She stood up with her hands on her hips.

"I don't believe you," she said at length, "There is no way you can possibly be Number Thirteen!"

"That's just the number I'm marked with!" Fenris protested, "It's not who I am!"

"All the same I'll believe it when I see it!" Tala countered, "Show me your Number!"

"I can't do that!" Fenris protested.

"Why not?" Tala demanded.

"It's in a spot I'm not supposed to show to others," Fenris answered, "Big sister doesn't like it!"

"Show me!"

"No!"

Tala charged at him where he lay.

* * *

Link slammed his fist on the table angrily.

"Link, what's the matter?" Ilia asked softly.

"There are more out there," he muttered darkly, looking up at her. She looked at him confused.

"There are more like Fenris," he explained. "Zelda discovered that he's actually an artificial human, something called a homunculus," he continued, "And apparently he wasn't the only one that was set loose. Tala's another one," he said bitterly, as his hand clenched into a fist again as his anger built.

"Link," Ilia whispered, "This isn't your fault."

"Whose fault is it then?" he demanded angrily, "Somehow they're able to produce copies of me whenever they want, and when that copy isn't good enough, they discard it like it's just trash! Look what they did to Tala! To Fenris! How many others were treated the same, just because they were less than 'perfect'?"

"I don't know, I don't know," Ilia answered soothingly, "But you didn't know about this either! You couldn't have! You're not responsible for what happened to them!"

Link scowled at the fire across from them, refusing to look at her.

"But you can give them something," Ilia added, and he looked at her then, "You can give them what they've never had in their entire brief existence."

Link stared at her, clearly demanding to know what.

She smiled.

"You've already been giving it to them since you took them in," she explained, "You've given them a place to belong: a home."

Her smile widened, and he returned it, as he gently reached for her hand. She was right. How could he have forgotten that? There was a loud crash from Fenris's room, causing the pair of young lovers to jump in surprise.

"What was that?" Ilia squeaked, as both she and Link crossed the room to the door.

* * *

"Let me see it!" Tala demanded, as she and Fenris struggled.

"You can't!" Fenris yelled back, "It's on my leg! Big sister doesn't like it when I'm naked! I can't let you see it!"

Tala seized his pants at the waist, and tugged at them savagely.

"I just want to see your mark! I want to see what Number you are!"

"And I told you that you can't!"

"Take them off!"

"I won't! And you can't make me!"

Tala's eyes glowed red in the gloom.

"Want to bet on that?" She snarled, as she tore off Fenris's belt, and threw it aside. Fenris looked at her mortified.

"What are you doing!?" He shouted, as she began to pull his pants downward. He tried to push her off, and get away from her, but she had the advantage of leverage on her side, and he couldn't move her.

Light poured in from the fire in the living room as Fenris's door swung open. Both Tala and Fenris turned to look at the doorway; Link and Ilia were standing there, transfixed, as if they were unsure what it was that they had just walked in on.

* * *

Link blinked once and stared at the sight before him: Tala and Fenris in bed together, with Fenris's pants pulled down to mid-thigh, and one of Fenris's outstretched hands on Tala's chest. Both children stared at their guardians in surprise.

"Link? What's going on in there?" Ilia demanded as she peered over his shoulder. She gasped in surprise, and covered her mouth, as the blood rushed to her cheeks in embarrassment.

"Oh my," she squeaked, as Link groaned, and covered his face with the palm of his hand.

"Great," he said dryly, "We've finally got to talk about _that._"


	24. Boys & Girls, Birds & Bees

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

**Boys & Girls, Birds & Bees**

It was silent, awkwardly silent, as the fire crackled cheerily behind them. The two of them sat on the floor, hardly daring to look at one another, each silently wondering what it was that they had done wrong.

_I just wanted to see his Number, _Tala thought to herself, as her hands curled into fists.

_I just tried to get her off of me, _Fenris thought as he crossed his arms and stared at the rug beneath him.

"We need to talk," Link said sternly. Both Fenris and Tala flinched at his tone, and stared up at him. He was sitting in a chair before the fire, with his arms resting on the sides, and his hands folded across his face, appearing very sinister indeed, as he stared down at them.

"A-about what, big brother?" Fenris asked nervously.

Link sighed, anxiety appearing in his eyes, as he stared down at the children before him.

"Boys and girls," he answered, "And what they're allowed to do together."

For the first time, Fenris and Tala exchanged glances, before quickly looking away again. His tone was grave, he was serious; this conversation wasn't going to be pleasant.

* * *

Ilia sat in the family's kitchen as the water boiled in its pot, desperately trying to forget the scene that she had borne witness to only half an hour before.

_For goddesses' sake, _she thought to herself, _they're children! And they're much too young to be thinking about things like that! _She sighed, and shook her head; it had to be a misunderstanding of some sort. It had to be! All the same, she reminded herself, it was a close call, and they had to be told, whether they liked it or not.

The teapot began to whistle noisily as she stood up, and removed it from the fire. She could at least make things a little more bearable with some tea and cakes. Goddesses knew this would be awkward enough!

* * *

As Link waxed on about the secret ways of men and women, Tala and Fenris listened raptly, eagerly, curiously, asking questions whenever Link paused to collect his thoughts, and listening whenever he provided an answer. Link sighed with relief inside; curiosity about these things was natural, he supposed, and sometimes, the questions they asked _were_ a tad bit uncomfortable to answer, but overall he felt that the conversation was going rather well. It was certainly going much better than when he'd received this same talk from Rusl when he was a boy! He watched Ilia enter the room from the kitchen out of the corner of his eye. Yes, this could have gone worse, he supposed; unfortunately it did. Fenris was the cause.

"So," the boy began hesitantly, "What you're saying is, you don't want me doing what you and big sister do when you think I'm asleep?"

Ilia nearly dropped the tray she'd been carrying as she gasped, and her face became as bright as a fresh strawberry in spring. Link started, turning an equal shade of crimson, before he coughed nervously.

"You've heard that?" Link asked, staring at his little brother in disbelief.

"Well, not exactly," Fenris admitted, scratching the back of his head, "But sometimes, when it's late at night, I've heard you and big sister laughing…or moaning…"

Ilia's blush became brighter, as she turned to Link in embarrassment, wide eyed. The poor young woman looked ready to burst into tears.

"It's not like I meant to listen," Fenris continued, staring at the rug again, "It's just…I couldn't help it! My room is right next door, and…"

"Fenris," Link interrupted, "That's enough."

Fenris fell silent again. Link cleared his throat.

"Yes," he answered, "That's precisely what I mean."

"But you said that it feels good," Tala countered, looking Link square in the eye now, "Why aren't we allowed?"

"Because you're still young," Ilia answered, still very red, as she sat down in the chair beside her husband.

"And unions like this are powerful," Link added, "We just don't want to see you get hurt."

"What do you mean?" Tala demanded. How could something that brought pleasure also bring pain?

"Emotions tie into this, strongly," Link explained, "When you're with a man, or woman, you bring not just your bodies together, but also your hearts, your feelings. How would you like it, if you were joined with someone and they suddenly left you without a word of explanation?"

"Well," Tala said hesitantly, "I suppose I'd be…I don't know…" She looked down in confusion. How would she feel? She'd never been with someone like _that_ before.

"You'd feel hurt, lost, upset," Link answered sadly, "You've poured your heart, your soul into something special, and then, when all is said and done, the person you've given it to tramples on it, and treats it like dirt. How else would you feel?"

"Not very happy," Tala said sadly, hanging her head.

"That's right," Ilia said, "You wouldn't."

"That's why we're telling you that it's best to wait," Link explained, "to protect you. We want what's best for you, and we know that if you were to just rush into something like this, all you'd end up with is heartache. We're trying to spare you that."

Fenris and Tala looked up at him again.

"Understand?" He asked softly.

They nodded.

"Good," he said. "One more thing," he added as they stood up to leave.

He pointed at both of them.

"You two are a special case," he said. Fenris and Tala stared at each other in confusion, and then back to Link, each clearly asking him to elaborate.

"Brothers and sisters," he explained, "should never…_ever_ get involved with each other. For any reason," he glared at them strongly, "Is that clear?" He demanded.

They both nodded vigorously.

"Good," he repeated, "Then, if there are no more questions, you're free to go."

Both Tala and Fenris headed for their shared bedroom, and closed the door behind them.

* * *

The door closed behind them, as the two homunculi stared at each other for a moment in silence, and then…

Tala screamed, as Fenris groaned and leaned against the door.

"They thought we wanted to…," he asked in disbelief as he hid his face behind his hand.

"I knew that adults did _something_ to make babies, but Mama never told me _what_," Tala said with a shudder.

"Why? Why? Why?" Fenris demanded.

"It's like they said, we're too young," Tala agreed.

_I'm waiting, _Fenris thought, _I'm definitely waiting._

_I'm never getting involved with a boy, _Tala thought, _Never ever ever! Ever!_

Brother and sister looked at each other, and nodded in agreement.

"That was," Fenris began.

"The worst," Tala continued.

"Conversation I've ever had," they said in unison.


	25. Midnight Familial Bonding

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

**Midnight Familial Bonding**

_Their words haunted her dreams, and turned them into nightmares, nightmares similar to the ones she'd experienced ages ago._

_"…This is Number Eleven, Zhar."_

_The man Zhar…she could sense him looking down on her from outside the protective walls of her container. And she could sense his silent disapproval._

_"She's fully Hylian," her mother explained, "and yet, she's assimilated the properties of the potion you provided into herself: she has heightened senses, strength, endurance, speed, and regenerative abilities." Her mother sounded so proud!_

_"It's a female," Zhar sneered, "Terminate it. Start again."_

_"What?" Mother sounded shocked._

_"You heard me," the man named Zhar answered, "You've proven that the potion can be assimilated into a humanoid structure, and that the properties contained therein can be absorbed into the body, and alter it. That's all worthy of congratulations, Shalah! You've done a great thing, an impressive feat. There is only one problem with Number Eleven: it's a female."_

_"I don't understand," her mother began._

"_The client specifically demanded a male homunculus," Zhar explained, "that means that this experiment's results, while promising, are unacceptable. Start again." His voice was both condescending and patronizing; he was proud of her work, and yet, he was tearing it down before her eyes. Number Eleven remembered not liking the sound of that voice._

_"And what do I do with Number Eleven?" Shalah…Mother…demanded._

_"Terminate it, like all the other failures."_

…

_Bubbles brushed against her body as the hiss of gas broke upon her ears. She felt the liquid that enveloped her body shift, and move, as it descended through a grate in the floor of her container. The removal of that thick, viscous embrace not only left her feeling wet, and cold, but it also left her in a state of choking and gagging as her body began to expel what remained. Her hands pressed against the glass as she attempted to steady herself._

_She coughed and hacked again, as more fluid drained from her lungs. She retched and gagged as what filled her stomach forced its way up. By the end, the experience left her feeling weak, and fragile, as if she would break apart at the slightest touch. She knelt on the floor of the container, panting, unable to move._

_It was then, that a towel was draped across her body, and a gentle hand began to wipe the edges of her face. She looked up, feeling dizzy, as her slimy, stringy hair was pushed aside. A woman's face looked down at her, with a warm, yet sad, smile._

_"Welcome to the world, little one," the woman said, "Mama's so happy to see you."_

_"Ma…ma…"_

_It was the first word that Number Eleven had ever spoken. It was the first face that she'd ever seen. It was the first act of kindness she'd ever known._

_"Yes, that's right. I'm your mama," the woman said, "And you? You're Tala."_

…

_"Mama! I don't want to go!" She was sobbing hysterically, clinging desperately to Shalah's robes._

_"You have to, Tala! You have to!" The young woman said, as she tried to remove the little girl from her._

_"I don't want to! I'm scared, Mama! I'm scared!"  
"I know you are, Tala! I know you are!" Shalah said, kissing her on the brow, "But you must listen to me! Mama needs you to be brave, do you understand? Mama can't protect you anymore! But Mama doesn't want you hurt either! That's why she needs you to leave, and leave now! Understand?"_

_Tala sniffled._

_"Mama needs you to be brave," Shalah repeated, "Mama needs you to be strong! Can you be strong for me, Tala?"  
The eight year old nodded, even as she continued to sniffle and shed tears._

_"Good. Good," Shalah whispered, followed by another gentle kiss on the cheek, "Then Mama needs you to leave. Right now. Because you're in great danger. Understand?"  
Tala hiccupped and nodded._

_"Don't trust anyone," Shalah instructed, "Otherwise you'll be found, and brought back here, where they will kill you." She depressed a button in the wall, and a secret doorway revealed itself. Tala looked at the secret tunnel, and then up into Shalah's blue eyes once more._

_Mother and daughter shared one last embrace, before Tala felt herself shoved into the dark abyss of the tunnel's gaping maw. As the door began to move back into place, Tala looked at her mother in horror, as Shalah looked at her mournfully._

_"Goodbye," Shalah said regretfully, and then Tala's world was consumed by darkness._

* * *

Tala's eyes snapped open.

"Mama!" She cried in the darkness, as she sat bolt upright, breathing hard, and looking about. A small, simple bedroom greeted her, not the cold stone of the alchemy lab, or the open space of the Hylian wilderness.

She sighed, holding herself in the darkness, pulling her blanket tightly about her.

_Just a dream, _she thought to herself. Beside her, sleeping on the floor, came the even, steady breathing of her little brother, "Number Thirteen", who was called "Fenris" by his "older brother", a young man named Link. She sat up, and got out of bed, wandering silently over to the window, staring out into the night sky.

She sighed again.

_It was only a dream, _she told herself again, as if desperately trying to reassure herself of that fact. Behind her, her little brother stirred.

"Tala?" He asked, rubbing his eyes in the darkness. "What's the matter? Can't sleep?"

Tala shook her head, not looking at him.

"Nothing," she said, "Just a dream."

"Nightmare?"

She almost laughed aloud at how, despite how young he was, he could prove so observant.

"How did you guess?" She asked as she turned towards him now.

Fenris sat down at the foot of the bed and shrugged.

"People usually don't wake up from good dreams," he said simply, "but when people have bad dreams, they tend to wake up pale, sweaty, and breathing hard, like you are."

Tala said nothing, as she turned back towards the window.

"It was one of Mama," she said at last.

"Was she a bad person?" Fenris asked curiously.

Tala's eyes flashed red in the darkness, as she snarled at him. Fenris held up his hands in a placating gesture.

"Easy," he said, "I didn't mean anything by it! I just…I just…"

"You don't know her," Tala spat angrily.

Fenris's expression became one of hurt as he lay back on the bed.

"Yeah," he said sadly, staring up at the ceiling, "I suppose you're right. The closest thing I have to a mother, and I don't even know what she was like. I guess that's why I'm so close to big sister and big brother; I want to know what it's like to have a real family, and maybe if I pretend hard enough, I'll know what it actually feels like."

Tala stared at him, wide-eyed, the red glow retreating from her eyes.

"Do you want to know what my first memory is?" Fenris asked quietly.

Tala was almost afraid to ask.

"It's waking up, and hearing my heart beat for the first time," Fenris answered when she remained silent, "I remember being surrounded by warmth," he continued, "And then, I remember hearing a crack of glass, as the container I'm in is shattered. I remember cold. I remember being forced to stand on my own two feet, and I remember a woman with pretty hair, and scared eyes telling me to run. Run. Before I even know how to walk, I get told to run…" His voice cracked slightly, and he wiped his eyes.

"I never got to say thank you," he said, "I never got to say goodbye."

The sound of quick shallow, soft breathing reached her ears, and Tala felt bile rise; _she'd _made him relive that? What was wrong with her?

_At least I got to _say _goodbye, _she thought to herself.

"I'm sorry," Fenris whispered, "I don't know why I'm even talking about it. I just wanted to. I guess you're right; I don't even know my own mother." He sat up and wiped his eyes again.

"I'm sorry," he said again, "I just didn't want you to think that I meant anything bad when I asked; I was just curious, because I don't know anything about her." He got up from the bed, as Tala continued to stare at him; suddenly, he smiled at her, and took her hand.

"I know what will make you feel better," he said excitedly, "Come on! Follow me!" He yanked open the bedroom door, and led her into the kitchen.

"Wait right here!" He ordered, as he sat her down in a chair, and began to fill a small pot with milk, which he set over the small stove fire. He looked over at Tala proudly.

"Big sister taught me how to make this, after I had my first bad dream," he explained proudly, "It always makes me feel better! It might help you too!" As the milk began to simmer, Fenris approached the larder, and pulled out a small bag of brown powder, which he showed to Tala.

"It's something called 'chocolate'," he explained excitedly, "From what I understand, it's been ground into fine powder and left out to dry. Add a little bit like so," he sprinkled a little bit into the milk.

Tala watched with fascination. Since when did he know how to make something in the kitchen?

"And some sugar, for sweetness," he sprinkled some white powder in with the mixture he'd already been concocting.

"Stir well…and…"

He tapped his wooden spoon gently on the edge, and set it across the top of the pot as he got out a pair of mugs, and a ladle, and carefully spooned his precious mixture into each of the mugs. He set one gently in front of Tala. She looked up at him curiously.

Fenris smiled shyly.

"Big sister calls it 'hot chocolate'," he explained quickly, "It's actually pretty good."

Cautiously, Tala raised it to her lips.

"Be careful," Fenris warned, "It's called 'hot chocolate' for a reason."

Tala stared down at the steaming mixture just beneath her nose. She blew on it gently before taking her first sip. A delightful sweetness danced across her tongue, combined with the rich fullness of milk. She stared down at it, briefly taken aback, unsure how to process this new, strange drink.

"It's…delicious," she decided finally with a delighted smile.

Fenris beamed at her excitedly.

"Really?" He asked.

Tala nodded, holding her mug with both hands, letting its warmth seep into her. Somehow, she began to feel herself become more relaxed as well. What a strange effect Fenris's mixture had on her…

Fenris sipped at his own mug quietly.

_She likes it, _he thought to himself proudly. He'd actually managed to impress her, and make something she liked! Never mind that it had been his first attempt at making _anything _in the kitchen; he was just as impressed as she was!

Tala finished her mug and hiccupped softly. "Is there more?" She asked politely, holding out her mug.

Fenris shook his head.

"Sorry, no," he said, "I wasn't sure you'd like it, so I only made enough for two. You can have the rest of mine if you want," he offered her his mug.

"No, that's alright," Tala declined, "Thank you though." She stood up and stretched, patting her stomach. "You're right though, I do feel better," she said.

"See?"

Tala stifled a yawn with her hand.

"I think I'll be going back to bed now," she said, "Thanks for the…hot chocolate." She giggled; what a funny word!

Fenris raised his mug in acknowledgement, as Tala closed the door to their room behind her.

* * *

Tala smiled as the door closed behind her.

_You don't have to pretend,_ she thought to herself as she thought of her little brother.

_You already know what it's like to have a family._

Tala's warm smile faded. _She _had a lot to learn.

* * *

Ilia awoke the next morning surprised to find a pot, a spoon, a ladle, and two mugs resting in the kitchen sink.

_Someone had a bad dream, _she thought as she smiled warmly at the sight. She began to pour water on the dishes and clean them, before she got started on breakfast. Her smile widened.

"Good boy," she whispered.


	26. Mama Bear & Papa Wolf

**Author's Note: If I had to describe this tale in arcs, then I would say that we've just moved into the third one. We've had the "Awakening" arc, and "the Numbers" arc, where we've gotten to see Fenris, and now Tala, live their short childhood. Now we move on to the teenage years, which is "the Identity" arc. In this arc, old enemies return, and new friendships are made, and the end is something that must be seen to be believed!**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

**Mama Bear and Papa Wolf**

Two years had passed since he'd first appeared on her doorstep, naked and alone, with her husband's hand gently resting upon his shoulder. She'd taken him in, raised him like a son, even though he referred to her as "big sister", and she loved him as a mother would. Then, he and his "brother" had to leave to get him examined by a magician, where it was discovered that he was an artificial human, a being known as a homunculus, a virtually identical copy of her husband. And when the pair of them had returned home after nearly four months abroad, they'd returned with a young girl, who, like Fenris, had been without a home at the time; and she'd been welcomed as a member of the house as if she had always belonged.

Ilia smiled. It felt almost like a dream, to have children in her house, and a loving husband, and a peaceful life. It was home, it was family, and she enjoyed every minute she had with them.

"Tala! Fenris!" She called as she set two plates on the table, "Breakfast is ready!"

The door to the room across the hall banged open as the two homunculi bolted out the door. Ilia's smile grew warm as she stared at them; Fenris was the spitting image of Link when he'd been thirteen years of age. His shoulders were broad, his eyes were like blue sapphires, and his face was alight and eager please. His sister, Tala, bore a similar resemblance to her husband, though Ilia did find it strange to see her husband's face in that of a young girl's; the eyes were the same, as was the nose and the ears, but the cheeks were softer, her eyes brighter, and her hair was jet black, and shining, as opposed to her husband's dirty blonde. They were so very much alike, when she compared them to him, and yet they were also very different.

_And yet, they're mine, _she thought affectionately. She laughed.

"There's no need to rush," she chastised, "It's not like it's going anywhere!"

Tala threw her a disappointed look.

"You said you'd let us help," she said in a hurt tone, as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Yeah, Ilia," Fenris said in agreement, "you promised!"

Ilia sighed, and shook her head in understanding. They liked to help her prepare the meals whenever they could. It was probable that their motivation was partly out of guilt, she told herself, considering the amount of food they usually put away between them; but Ilia didn't mind, as long as she provided for the members of her household. She'd hoped that they'd understood that by now; apparently the message still had yet to sink in.

She just hoped that they would learn that eventually.

"I know I did," she answered, "But today is an exception; today's a special day."

They both looked at her quizzically. She smiled at their confusion.

"It's not every day that you turn thirteen, now is it?"

* * *

After breakfast, Fenris found himself lying on the roof, and staring up into the sky. It was another calm, peaceful day in Ordona Province; the birds flitted about high overhead, or sang from their perches, joined in their chorus by insects and frogs.

He sighed, and closed his eyes, basking in the warm summer weather.

"There you are! Ilia and I have been looking everywhere for you!"

He smiled, keeping his eyes closed.

"Good morning to you, too, big brother," he said warmly.

Link groaned as he pulled himself up onto the rooftop of their house.

"How you manage to get up here so easily will always remain a mystery to me," he grunted, complaining, as he sat on the edge of the roof.

Fenris laughed.

"Half-Twili," Fenris commented wryly as he stared up into the sky again.

"_Part_-Twili," Link countered, smiling cheekily, "We don't know exactly how much of you is actually Twili."

"Does it matter?" Fenris asked with a shrug, "I'm not fully human, regardless."

"You seem to have come to terms with that," Link observed.

Fenris casually shrugged his shoulders again.

"Nothing I can do to change it," he said, "I might as well accept it."

"Very wise," Link agreed.

"Link?"

"Yeah, Fenris?"

"Are you alright with me being…a half-demon?"

"You're not a half-demon, or full-demon," Link growled angrily, "We've talked about this already. Don't you remember?"

"That was a long time ago," Fenris said.

"Two years ago."

"Still a long time," Fenris said, sitting up, and looking at his older brother, "So are you _really_ alright with it or not, honestly?"

Link glared at the dark haired homunculus angrily.

"I'll say it again, as many times as I have to for the message to penetrate that thick skull of yours," he said, "You're my brother. You're not a demon; the abilities you have don't come from demons. You're not a freak, you're not a monster; you're Hylian, just like me. And that means you're going to make mistakes like everyone else; but that doesn't mean that you're evil. It just means that you're human."

"But I'm not _just _human," Fenris protested.

"How long are you going to live in the shadow of what people tell you?" Link asked, glaring severely.

"What do you mean?" Fenris asked quickly.

"I mean," Link answered, "that I know how some of the villagers see you, and I know you've heard some of the things they've said. But I'm not concerned with what they think. I'm concerned with what you think; how do you see yourself?"

Fenris hung his head. Link sighed and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Fenris," he began softly, "It wouldn't do you any good for me to tell you what I think, because it's meaningless if you don't believe it yourself."

"But I -"

"Do you see yourself as a monster?" Link demanded.

"No, but…"

"How about a weapon?"

"No."

"A demon?"

Silence.

_Ah, _Link thought to himself, _this is why he brought it up. This is the heart of the problem._

"Fenris," he began again, "Are you part Twili?"

Fenris blinked in confusion. "Yes," he answered slowly.

Link smiled and nodded. "Then answer me this," he continued, "Is Midna a Twili?"

"Yes," Fenris answered, his brow furrowed in confusion, wondering what these questions had to do with him being a demon or not.

"Is Midna a demon?" Link asked.

"No." Fenris shook his head.

"Do _you_ see Midna as a demon?"

"No!" Fenris protested, shaking his head more vigorously.

Link's smile widened.

"But Fenris!" He protested, "You and she share something in common; if you're a demon, so is she!"

"She's not!" Fenris snapped in protest.

"Why not?"

"She's kind, she's gentle, and she cares about others!"

"So then, what you're saying is that her character defines who she is? Certain attributes that she displays about herself, certain actions that she takes define her. Am I right?"

Fenris nodded.

Link's smile spread from ear to ear.

"And the same can be said about you!" He said proudly, squeezing Fenris's shoulder gently. Fenris stared at him wide-eyed.

"Our choices are what define us," Link said, "We aren't defined by what we have; we are defined by what we choose to do, or what we choose to become. You're only a monster if you choose to become one; you're only human if you choose to be one. Do you understand me?"

Fenris nodded.

"I said that I'd tell you this as many times as necessary," Link said, "But I don't want to have this conversation again. Do I make myself clear?"

Another nod.

"Good," Link said.

Fenris smiled. "Thanks, big brother," he said softly.

"Don't mention it," Link said, returning the smile, and clapping him warmly on the shoulder. "Oh, one more thing," he said excitedly.

Fenris stared as Link pulled out an amulet tied to a strip of leather.

"Made you something, to celebrate the occasion," he explained as he tied the amulet around Fenris's neck. Fenris brought the flat piece of ivory to eye level and stared at it; there was a crest carved into the center. He held it up to Link pointing at the crest curiously.

"What's it mean?" He asked.

Link scratched his head.

"Nothing really," he confessed, "It's just our family's personal crest as members of the Solari House."

"Solari?"

"You're Hylian after all," Link said sheepishly, "It seemed only right that you should bear our crest as your own."

Fenris was speechless. He laughed, as he slid the amulet down his shirt.

* * *

"Ilia? Can I open my eyes yet?" Tala demanded, as her "older sister" led her by the hand.

"Not yet," Ilia answered, still holding Tala's hand tightly.

"When can I open them?"

"Just a moment," Ilia said excitedly, "Wait right here!" With that, she released Tala's hand and began rummaging about in her closet, looking for something. Tala sighed inwardly with annoyance; all this, just for a "surprise"…there were just some things about "real" humans that she would never understand…

She sensed Ilia's presence before her once more.

"Alright," she said, "you can open them now."

Tala did so, and stared downwards into Ilia's open arms. Draped across her palms was a simple blue scarf.

"My mother made it for me," Ilia explained, "When I married Link."

Tala wordlessly took the scarf from Ilia's outstretched fingers, and held in front of her eyes.

"I've never really had an excuse to wear it," Ilia added hesitantly, "and I thought you might like it. I thought it would bring out the color of your eyes."

Tala looked up at Ilia once more, her bottom lip quivering slightly. Ilia's smiling face wilted slightly.

"You…you don't like it, do you?" She asked, crestfallen. She sighed, "And I really hoped you -"

She didn't get to finish. Without warning, Tala pounced, and held her close in a tight embrace, as the young girl shed silent tears of happiness. Ilia patted her on the back gently, and smiled softly. As quickly as it had occurred, the moment ended as Tala released her, and stepped back, tears still swimming in her eyes.

"Thank you," she said, wrapping it about her neck proudly. She wiped her eyes, and stood with her hands on her hips, smiling fiercely.

"How does it look?" Tala demanded.

Ilia nodded.

"Lovely," she said with a hint of pride. She had been right after all; the scarf _did _look better on Tala than it ever had on her.

* * *

"Look at them," Link said warmly, staring out the window, watching as his little brother and sister eagerly compared their gifts.

"They've never had a proper birthday before," Ilia reminded, "Let them have their fun."

"I'm not saying they shouldn't," Link said, "I just didn't think receiving gifts would have this much effect on them."

Ilia kissed his cheek.

"How's Fenris doing?" She asked gently.

Link sighed. "He's heard what some of the villagers think about him. You know, the rumors I've told you about?"  
Ilia nodded. She'd heard what several more…_outspoken…_members of the village thought of the "twins", and she didn't like what she'd heard.

"Well, he's afraid he's a monster or something," Link admitted, "I've talked with him about it, and he seems alright at the moment."

Ilia glared. Insulting Fenris or Tala? That was crossing a line.

"Don't ever insult my family," she muttered in a dark undertone. Link chuckled, as he held her close.

"I can't wait for one of them to let one slip in your presence," he said teasingly, "They won't know what hit them!"

_No, _Ilia agreed silently, as she returned Link's embrace, _no they won't._


	27. Festival

**Author's Note: Well...I'm back! Sorry it took so long, if the chapter isn't as high a quality as the others, I apologize. I'm a little rusty and still trying to get back into the swing of things! But the good news is that at last, my exile is finally over! Thank you all for waiting so patiently! Let's get started then, shall we?**

**Author's Note: While I was away I found two pieces of music that I felt were appropriate themes for the story thus far. They're both by Phil Collins, and they are called "Strangers Like Me" (I felt the lyrics were appropriate for the first arc of "Number 13"), and "Son of Man" (which I felt would reflect Fenris's and Tala's adolescent years and their transition into adulthood). Anyway, I liked 'em. If you don't, oh well...I can respect that, as I realize that not everyone has the same taste in music. I'll be sure to let you all know if I find any other pieces of music to go with this story in the future :)**

**Author's Note: Don't ever give a young, half-Twili homunculus liquor…it's a very bad idea. **

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

**Festival**

Fireworks thundered high overhear as the drums beat upon the earth below, and the village of Ordon celebrated another year of plenty, giving thanks to the gods for the bounty that they had provided. Children dashed about, happily playing games of chase, or waving their toys about happily, and taunting each other with the impudence of little ones their age. Men laughed together merrily and drank deeply from casks of ale, while women gathered about the roaring fires and gossiped. As he sat with his wife Uli, Rusl watched Link spin suspensful tales of his adventures for the children; they gasped with fright and cheered in triumph at all the right moments, and begged the young man for another story as soon as one was over. Link laughed in exasperation and delight before he acquiesced to their request.

"Tell us the story of the Gorons," young Corrin squeaked in a begging tone.

"No!" Nia protested, "I want to hear the one about how you met the princess!" Light pink blossomed on her cheeks as the little girl made her request.

"Alright! Alright! One at a time!" Link begged, holding up his hands in a placating gesture and chuckling softly. The little ones around him fell silent once again, and looked up at him expectantly, eagerly.

"How about this?" He whispered conspiratorally, as he gazed about into their wide eyes. "I'll tell you the story of how I met the Twilight Princess?"

Every young face about him nodded slowly.

"The Demon Princess," Rusl heard Jaggle mutter disapprovingly from not too far off, "I might have known he'd tell them that one..."

Rusl returned his gaze to Uli, who stared at him anxiously, and with disapproval in her eyes.

"I don't want Sarah hearing about that monster," she said sternly, "or any demons for that matter..."

Rusl stared at her quietly for a moment, and then sighed wearily, before getting up.

"Yes dear," he groaned, and began to walk towards the small ring of children gathered about Link.

* * *

Collin looked at Talo uncertainly.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked nervously. If Rusl saw them...if Rusl saw _him _about to do this...he groaned; it would not be a pleasant ending.

"Sure I'm sure," Talo answered confidently, hefting the barrel he carried in his arms.

"I don't know about this," Collin answered hesitantly, scratching his arm nervously. He still wasn't convinced.

"Come on, Collin," Talo begged, setting the barrel underneath his foot now.

"But - "

"It's just one little drink! Just one! If you don't like it, you don't have to have anymore, I promise!"

"But...but we're not supposed to - "

"Always going to do as you're told?" Talo asked with just a hint of teasing and taunting in his voice.

"Come on," he continued, casually swinging his arm across Collin's shoulders, "Live a little!" He smiled warmly enough.

Collin looked up into the older boy's eyes, and smiled weakly.

"Just one, then?"

* * *

Fenris was enjoying himself immensly, playing games at the many stalls that had been set up, and amassing a series of prizes for himself and Tala, much to the irritation of the other children around him. He smiled shyly, even as they glared in childish anger at him; he couldn't help it that he was so good, he just was!

_Lucky is more like it, _he told himself. Big brother didn't like it when he "stroked his ego", as he put it; and big brother also said that no one else liked it either. So he tried his best not to let his "skills" go to his head. He sighed as he looked at the small pack slung over his shoulder and the stuffed, toy Ordon goat underneath his arm; did he have to be _that _good?

_Maybe I should stop playing for a while, _he thought to himself, as he looked about the happy villagers. It was then that he noticed Talo and Collin disappearing into the shadows, with what looked like a barrel between them.

_Where are they off to? _He wondered. He set his things on the ground, and hurried off after them, eager to discover what it was they didn't want anyone to see and more importantly...to see if they would let him join in.

* * *

"Go on, Tala. Try it," Ilia said encouragingly, "I think you'll like it."

Tala frowned and made a face as she stared down at the yellow slice of cake before her. She lifted it to her nose, and sniffed at it delicately; a sweet, fruity smell filled her nose with its scent. She stared at Malo for a moment in confusion.

"What's in it?" She demanded curiously, as she set the slice down again.

Malo folded his arms, and glared at her irritably.

"Lemon," he answered curtly, "That's why I called it a lemon cake."

Tala blinked.

"What's a lemon?" She asked.

Malo pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation, and began to explain.

"A small fruit grown in the tropics," he said, "and it's the key ingredient in the _Malo Mart Bistro's _newest dessert: the lemon bundt cake, which normally caters to those of a more..._southern..._inclination."

"Are there any lemons I could taste?" Tala inquired.

Malo pursed his lips together tightly. _Do you want it or not? _He wanted to scream at her, but for Ilia's sake, as well as for the sake of good business etiquette, the ten year old held his tongue. Instead, he procured a lemon wedge for Tala from underneath the counter, and handed it to the older girl before him.

Tala smiled weakly in thanks as she brought the lemon to her lips...and promptly spat it back out with disgust.

"You serve that to your customers?" She protested in shock, "Is that a joke? It's disgusting!" She spat and gagged, looking for some way to rid herself of the taste of lemon.

Malo sighed as Tala stormed off in fury.

_For a girl, she's really wierd, _he thought.

He looked up at Ilia as the young woman smiled down at him; she pulled out a blue gemstone, and lay it down on the counter. Malo cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Two please," she said with a soft chuckle.

* * *

"Come on, Collin. You first."

Collin stared at the mug apprehensively, and then looked up at his friend.

"Why me?" He demanded curiously of Talo. The sixteen year old grinned mischievously.

"Because you've never had it before," he answered, "Why should I deprive you of the pleasure?"

"You mean - ?" Collin began in disbelief. "You've done this _before?_" he demanded, shocked.

Talo's grin widened.

"What my old man, and Malo don't know, won't hurt them," he answered slyly. "I tried it a little bit once while working in the _Bistro _when Malo wasn't looking...and Father never found out...so..."

He chuckled darkly.

Collin still appeared apprhensive.

"How does it make you feel?" He asked curiously.

"Giddy," Talo answered, his smile fading and his face becoming serious once more, "and warm, and even a little tingly if you have enough of the stuff." He offered the mug again, smiling.

"Wanna give it a try?" He offered.

Collin scratched the back of his head nervously.

"I don't know," he said hesitantly, "I really shouldn't..."

"We agreed you'd try one," Talo said.

"I know...it's just...I _don't _know...I just really don't think I should do it..."

"Shouldn't do what?" A new voice demanded suddenly from above them; both Talo and Collin jumped in surprise, startled, and Talo nearly dropped the mug of wine he'd been holding. They both looked up to see the eager, curious face of Link's little brother hovering over them, as he knelt on top of the barrel they had been hiding behind.

Collin looked guilty, ashamed, as if he'd been caught doing something he knew he shouldn't, while Talo appeared suspicious, and wary, as if he didn't quite trust Fenris to keep what he had seen a secret.

"Shouldn't do what?" Fenris demanded again with even more earnest curiosity as he leaned forward, and stared at them.

"Um...nothing...," Colllin lied, looking down and scratching the back of his head nervously, "we were just..."

"Sharing some grape juice before it all disappears," Talo interrupted, and smiling sheepishly. He knew, like the rest of the village did, that Link and Ilia didn't keep any wine or liquor in their house; Fenris would have had very little, if any, exposure to the stuff. It would be very unlikely that he would be able to tell grape juice from genuine wine.

"Grape juice?" Fenris sounded curious. He looked at the mug in Talo's hand, and licked his lips. "Is it any good?"

"You've never had it?" Talo demanded incredulously.

Fenris shook his head.

Talo smiled, and offered the mug.

"Here," he said, "Give it a taste!"

Fenris took the mug from Talo's hand, and stared at the dark, red liquid a moment, before he raised it slowly to his lips. He drained the contents in three gulps...

* * *

Ilia found her nursing a glass of milk clutched tightly in one hand, and a look of disgust plainly visible on her face.

"Brought you something," she said gently as she sat down beside her...was daughter even the right word to describe Tala? Ilia smiled; for now 'family' was enough.

"What is it?" Tala demanded angrily, not even looking at the cake that Ilia set beside her.

"Dessert," Ilia answered in the same gentle tone she'd just used, "You said you wanted some, didn't you?"

"That was before Malo and his nasty lemon," Tala growled, and crossed her arms angrily across her chest. She made a face at the memory.

Ilia cleared her throat cautiously, but said nothing.

"Nasty lemon," Tala muttered darkly under her breath.

"You know...," Ilia began hesitantly, "he didn't do it on purpose."

Tala's glare deepened, even as she turned to face Ilia.

"Malo really didn't mean it. He wasn't trying to be vicious or cruel when he gave you that lemon," Ilia explained in a soothing tone, "He was just trying to help you."

"By giving me that lemon?" Tala snapped.

Ilia sighed, and prayed to the goddesses for patience. Tala was angry; and Ilia needed to be patient as she worked through that anger...

"You _did_ ask what a lemon tastes like," Ilia countered, as Tala looked away again. She chuckled.

"I remember when I tried a lemon for the first time, too," Ilia continued, "I remember I didn't like it the first time I tried it either. It was so sour! I remember vowing that I would never try one again for as long as I lived! And there wasn't a force that could stop me from doing so, until..." She paused, as if unsure she could continue.

Tala twisted to face her "big sister" again.

"Until what?" She asked curiously.

Ilia looked at her and smiled.

"Until I tried that bundt cake myself, at my mother's insistence," she answered.

"And?" Tala demanded.

"And that's exactly what I'm going to do to you," Ilia smiled mischievously, as she placed a slice of cake into Tala's surprised hands. The young girl looked down at the cake, revolted, and then up into Ilia's eyes once more.

"You want me to eat this?" She asked in disgust.

"I want you to _try _it," Ilia corrrected, "And if you don't like it, you won't have to eat anymore of it, I promise." She said.

Tala looked at the cake once more, and swallowed, before she looked up at Ilia once more.

"Is there a fork?" She asked.

* * *

"Talo...I don't know about this...he doesn't look so good," Collin said nervously.

Talo brushed the comment aside with a casual wave of his hand.

"He's fine," He said as he refilled Fenris's mug.

"No, really, I'm serious, I think he's had enough" Collin pressed as he stared Link's little brother, who was wearing a giddy, ear-to-ear grin across his face, and listed from side to side.

"Collin...you worry too much," Talo said, as he sat up, and leaned forward to whisper in Collin's ear.

"Don't worry," he said softly, "I'm only giving him enough until he wants to go to sleep. Trust me, once he gets to that point, he won't remember a thing about what he saw tonight. He gets a good time, and we get out of this mess without having to worry about anything! Everybody wins."

"But...look at him!" Collin protested, "If Link sees him like this...he's going to..." Collin swallowed with growing anxiety; he'd never seen Link angry before. He'd kill the pair of them if he ever found out they'd been involved with intoxicating Fenris.

"We should stop," Collin pleaded with his friend.

Talo sighed.

"Hey, Talo?" Fenris's speech was slow and thick, drawling out each word as if it were an entire sentence. Both Collin and Talo turned to look at him; Fenris held out the mug and hiccupped loudly.

"All the...all my grape juice is...is gone," he said sadly, "Can I...can I have some more?" He grinned again, and waited.

"Just one more," Talo whispered in Collin's ear, before saying much more loudly, "Aw, we can't have that, can we? Here, let me fill that up for you!"

* * *

Malo watched in annoyance as Tala approached his stall, and he sighed quietly to himself. She'd probably come back to bad mouth his brain child some more. He waited until she had approached, and continued to wait as she stood there silently, as if there were a raging internal debate going on behind the girl's blue eyes. Finally, resolving her internal conflict, she approached the stall and slammed a red gemstone onto the counter top. Malo looked in confusion, and disbelief, waiting for her to tell him what it was she wanted.

"As much lemon cake as this will buy," she told him, eyes wide with embarrassment. Malo bowed politely without a word, and smiled when she could only see the back of his head.

_Works every time, _he thought triumphantly as he hopped off his stack of books and proceeded to the back of the stall where his creation lay waiting...

* * *

"My, my," Ilia said, smiling with playful mischief, at the sight of Tala carrying four plates in her hands, each of which had a precious slice of cake resting upon it.

"I couldn't help it!" Tala protested helplessly, "I'm addicted! It's so good!"

"I knew you'd like it!" Ilia said triumphantly, and took two of the plates from Tala to ease her burden. When she tried to hand the plates back, Tala shook her head.

"Those are for you," she explained, "My way of saying thank you."

Ilia smiled.

"I don't have your body," she answered, "I'll put on weight if I eat too much."

Tala hung her head in disappointment.

"I do appreciate it, however," Ilia said, forcing Tala's head up to kiss her on the brow.

Tala said nothing as she felt her eyes begin to sting; she'd just wanted to say thank you, and Ilia had rejected her gift.

Or had she? Even though she'd she appreciated the offer, and had seemingly rejected it, Tala noted that Ilia had yet to actually give the cakes back. She still held them tightly in her hands.

"You still want them?" She realized.

"You gave them to me, didn't you?" Ilia inquired, as Tala nodded in agreement.

"Then of course I want them!" Ilia answered, smiling. "Or, at least, one of them," she continued as she stared down at one of the gifts in her hands, "I think I'll give the other to your brother." With that, she turned and departed.

Tala smiled as she watched her depart. It felt good to give back once in a while.

* * *

Fenris's world was spinning; he felt giddy, light-headed, dizzy. He giggled at the nervous looks that Collin and Talo were giving him.

He pointed at them, and fell over on his side, as he continued to giggle.

"You two look funny," he said, as his speech slurred.

_Stupid grape juice, _he thought in annoyance, _it makes me feel funny, and it makes talking hard. It makes thinking hard. What was I doing again?_

He groaned and covered the right side of his face with his right hand, before being taken over by another fit of giggles.

"Fenris?" Collin asked quietly, "Are you feeling alright?"

"Never better!" Fenris said loudly, "Why...why do you ask?" He pushed himself to feet and began to walk towards the barrel of wine beside Talo.

"I think you've had enough for tonight," Talo said hesitantly, stepping between the boy and the prize.

"But...but I want more!" Fenris said, sinking to his knees, "Talo...why...why can't I have more?"

Talo dropped down to eye level with Fenris once more and put a hand gently on his shoulder.

"Because too much is bad for you," Talo answered in a soothing tone, and smiling gently.

Fenris shook his head.

"That's a st-stupid reason," he hiccupped, "You...you want...want the rest for yourself!" His drooping eyelids narrowed suspiciously, and he pointed a drunken, accusing finger at the older boy.

"Fenris," Talo began, "That's not true! I _really _think you've had enough -"

Fenris shoved him back and growled angrily.

"Hey!" Talo protested as his bottom landed on the ground painfully, and Fenris towered over him. Collin was backing away slowly.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Fenris growled angrily. In the gloom of the shadows, they could see his eyes were gleaming an angry red...


	28. The Twilit Guard

**Author's Note: Given his previous behavior in Chapter Twenty-Seven, it is safe to assume that any "mispellings" or "grammatical errors" in Fenris's speech patterns are deliberate.**

**Author's Note: We all know that giving a homunculus wine is a very bad idea, compounded by the fact that said homunculus possesses the power of an ancient race of demons in its veins. It's a good thing that several members of that same race also possess the power to rein him in. The question is: what will they do with him once they have?**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

**The Twilit Guard**

Link smiled as Ilia approached with two slices of cake in her hands. He stood up, and accepted the one she handed him; she smiled sweetly.

"A gift from Tala," she explained, "I couldn't eat them both, and I thought you might like a break from story time."

"I'd love one," he said, kissing her lightly, and receiving a chorus of complaints from the little ones behind him.

Ilia looked over her husband's shoulder at the children and giggled.

"Don't worry," she assured them teasingly, "You'll want to do it soon enough."

"Not me," Corrin squeaked stubbornly, and crossing his arms in defiance, "Kissing is yucky!"

Link winked playfully at Ilia.

"Maybe we should give them another demonstration. You know, so they'll know how to do it when the time comes?" He asked suggestively.

Ilia looked at the children again. They, like Corrin, wore looks of revulsion and disgust...well, all of them except Nia; the little girl was blushing, her face crimson at the sight of two adults kissing one another.

_Then there's some hope for this group yet, _Ilia thought as a playful grin crossed her face again. She turned to Link and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Maybe some other time," she said softly as she took her seat. Link took his place beside her, and stared at his slice of cake.

"Looks good, smells good," he observed.

"And if I know Talo, it tastes good," Ilia agreed.

"Talo?" Link queried with surprise. What did Talo have to do with anything?  
"You didn't know?" Ilia inquired.

Link shook his head, as Ilia chuckled softly.

"Talo has been working with Malo at the _Bistro _ever since they got it up and running. Malo handles the management, and the marketing, but it's Talo who does all the cooking. His mother says he has quite the talent for it."  
"And Jaggle approved?" Link asked. The man was chauvanistic when it came to some of his opinions on what a man should and shouldn't do around the house.

Ilia's eyes darkened slightly at the mention of the man's name.

"He...disagrees," she said hesitantly, "but he respects his son's descision."

Link sighed. Jaggle's family came from a proud line of hunters, bred back in the days when Ordon had to hunt game as well as raise goats for a living. They were slow to change...slower even to admit when they were wrong; but still, Link was happy that Jaggle _did_ understand that times changed, and you couldn't always rely on the old ways to guide you. He smiled.

"I'm glad to hear it," he said with a new smile plastered across his face.

"A pity I can't teach you the same thing. I do all the cooking," Ilia teased, shoving Link playfully.

"Hey! Hey!" Link cried playfully, "We're lucky you're the cook in our family! If I made anything, I'd have to attach a sign with 'Eat at your own risk!' written on it!"

"Your cooking's not that bad," Ilia said supportively.

"Then why doesn't anybody in the village eat it? Why do they seem hesitant to touch it?" Link asked, grinning widely as he bit into his slice of cake.

"I wouldn't know," Ilia answered, "You'd have to ask them." She took a bite from her piece.

"You were right," Link agreed, staring at the cake, "this is good. What's in it?"  
"Lemons," Ilia answered, resting her head on his shoulder.

"What are lemons?" Link asked. He'd never heard of a "lemon" before.

Ilia yawned. "You don't want to know," she murmured sleepily.

Link smiled and held her close, and Ilia, whether consciously or not, snuggled deeper into his gentle embrace. Before he even had a chance to savor the moment, there was a loud explosion. Ilia's blue eyes snapped open, instantly alert, and panicked; in her panic, she turned to look at her husband.

"What was that!?" She demanded anxiously.

"I don't know," Link answered above the screams of the crowd about them. He looked at her now, and kissed her on the brow.

"But I'm about to find out," he promised.

* * *

"Okay, easy now, Fenris, let's not do anything you'll regret later," Talo said nervously as he backed away on his hands and feet.

"What are you talking about?" Fenris demanded through his slurred speech, "I'm...I just...argh..."

He sighed in annoyance and shook his head.

"Stupid grape-y juice," he muttered darkly, "...can't even...no think-y straight." He advanced on the apprehensive young men before him, his red eyes narrowing slightly.

"Talo! He's drunk!" Collin shouted.

"_Thank you_ for pointing out the obvious Collin," Talo snapped back sarcastically.

"I told you he'd had too much," Collin said as he continued backing away.

"Do you have anything else you'd like to point out?" Talo demanded as he rolled to the side to avoid the little boy leaping towards him.

"That next time maybe you should listen to me," Collin snapped back as they bolted from behind the barrel, with Fenris on their heels.

"Y-You're not...no getting away," he snarled with a small hiccup. He held out his hands, palms facing outward. Black flames appeared, enveloping his hands and tinged with green at the edges. He smiled, in an almost sadistic way as he pointed them in the direction.

"Got you," he said with a giggle.

There was a massive hiccup, and he toppled over, losing his balance. The flames flew from his hands, catapulted in the completely wrong direction, and making impact with the ground behind him. They flared as they impacted, and spread out bathing the earth in an eery green light. Fenris groaned and rolled over onto his stomach, pushing himself to his knees as he stared.

The fires were spreading, and coming very close to a series of tall boxes, each of which contained a multitude of fireworks, and a label reading: "Warning! Keep away from open flames!"

Fenris giggled, and hiccuped, his head bobbing between his shoulders.

"Fireworks," he said with another laugh. The tongues of the nearest flame licked at the fuses eagerly...

* * *

Faces, some ashen, some bleeding rushed past Link as the fires spread; all were full of panic. As he struggled through them to find the source of the confusion and fear, Link couldn't help but think of his little brother and sister. He hadn't seen them once tonight, and now, with this sudden panic, he was worried. He desperately hoped they were alright; when a mob panicked, people sometimes got trampled to death.

_Goddesses of Hyrule! Please don't let that be the case, _he begged.

"Link!" A voice shouted. He paused and looked about at the sound of his name. He saw Talo and Collin rushing towards him, their faces masks of fear, just like everyone else about him. Both boys halted before him.

"What happened?" He demanded as they coughed the smoke from their lungs.

"Fire works exploded," Talo panted.

"What about Fenris? Have either of you seen him? Or Tala?" Link asked with concern.

"It was Fenris that did it," Talo answered quickly.

"It was an accident," Collin added. Link could have sworn there was an edge of guilt in his voice.

But Link said nothing on the matter. He simply gave each boy's shoulder a tight squeeze.

"Follow the crowd out of here," he ordered, "Find someplace safe, and stay there. If you see Ilia, tell her that I'm alright, and not to worry. If you see Fenris or Tala before I do, then tell them to find their sister and to stay with her. They'll know what that means," he added when they looked at him in confusion.

"And what are you going to do in the mean time?" Collin asked anxiously.

"Find Fenris," he answered, "And Tala, if you don't."

He turned to go, when he felt a tug on his arm. He turned to see Collin holding him by the arm, and looking down.

"Link...I," he began. With a weary shake of his head, he said, "I'm sorry," and turned, fading into the crowd with Talo close behind.

_What was all that about? _Link wondered. He shook his head. There would be time to worry about that later.

* * *

Fenris lay on his back, laughing merrily at the loud explosion, and the bright flashes of light that flared before his eyes. He hiccuped and sat up, grinning stupidly, holding himself up by his arms.

"So funny!" He cried, putting a finger to his lip as if in deep thought. He nodded, "That was fun! Do it again!" He rose to his feet shakily and lurched to the side before regaining his balance.

"Fenris!"

At the sound of his name, Fenris turned slowly. His drunken, lopsided grin spread even more widely as the source of the voice revealed itself.

"Big bother!" He cried, tackling Link to the ground and giggling happily.

Link stared up at him bewildered.

"Fenris? Are you alright?" He asked, concerned by his brother's state.

"'Course 'm alright," Fenris drawled, "Look right? Don't I?"

"No, you don't, actually," Link answered.

Fenris giggled again, and flicked his brother playfully on the nose.

"You're silly!" He said. He giggled again.

"What made you like this?" Link demanded.

Fenris shook his head slowly.

"Don't know," he answered, eyes half-lidded, and cheeks rosy.

Link looked at him incredulously.

"Might have been that grape-y juice Tolo and Callin gave me, maybe," Fenris said. He grinned and added, "I like grape-y juice, big brother! Can we get some 'fore when we go home?"

"Grape juice?" Link inquired.

"Yeah! Lots and lots and lots of it!" Fenris shouted loudly, "I like it! Makes me feel warm...tingles...and everyone silly. Fun!" He hiccuped again.

"Wait!" Link said quickly, "Talo and Collin gave you grape juice?"

Fenris nodded slowly. "That what they said! Bofe of 'em!"`

_Grape juice, my ass, _Link thought angrily. Wine did this! He was going to have a word with Talo and Collin, and their parents after this.

"So...can we, big brolther? I really like it! Can we? Please!?" Fenris begged drunkenly.

"No, Fenris," Link answered, "I don't think that's a good idea. Not in your case."

Fenris moaned.

"Oh...okay," he acquiesced.

Link sighed with relief, and closed his eyes, thankful that his little brother would listen to him, even like this...

"Big brother?"

Link opened his eyes once more, and stared up into the face of his little brother. He seemed anxious, concerned even.

"Fenris? What's the matter?"

Fenris gave him a pained expression. The red began to fade from his eyes.

"I don't feel so good..."

Link's eyes widened in horror.

* * *

Ilia watched as people retreated from the ominous red glow of the fire at the edge of the village. She prayed. She prayed for the damage, that it would not be too severe. She prayed for the injured, that their burns, their cuts, their scrapes would be mild. She prayed for the dead or the dying, that if there were any, that their souls would find peace. But most of all she prayed that her husband, and her children were safe. Alive and safe, and on their way back to her...

* * *

Link cringed as a translucent purple slime poured down on him from above. He shuddered as Fenris sputtered and coughed.

"Sorry," Fenris mumbled when he'd finished, looking ashamed of himself.

"It's alright," Link said gently, reaching up to pat Fenris on the back, "It was an accident." He tried not to look down at his shirt, and the mess that lay upon it.

"I feel better now," Fenris whispered quietly.

"That's good," Link said, "Get it all up."

Fenris groaned.

"Just not on me," Link added quickly, as Fenris lurched to the side and retched again. Fenris knelt on all fours wheezing and panting, mucus pouring from his nose and tears streaming from his eyes. In spite of the seriousness of the situation, Link smiled softly; the worst was over. Fenris would suffer a headache in the morning, and maybe a little nausea, but other than that, he'd be fine.

"Grab him," a voice said behind him. Before he could even turn around, there was a hard blow to the back of his head, and Link toppled to the ground. His world faded to darkness.

* * *

His eyes opened slowly, and his vision was blurry. He blinked and it cleared slightly.

"Let him up," a voice said sharply. It was female.

_Midna? _Link wondered with a groan, putting a hand to the back of his aching skull.

"Good to see your awake," Midna snapped at him angrily as the fires continued to rage about them.

"What are you doing here?" Link asked with a soft groan. There was a blow to his temple as a spear butt struck him.

"Show some respect!" A voice above him snarled angrily, "You are in the royal presence! Address her with such insolence again, and I'll kill you myself!"

Link looked up at his attacker. The being before him was tall, nearly six and a half feet in height; its muscles were lean and tight, like a runner's, belying the strength that Link knew they possessed; blue-green markings ran up the length of its arms and legs, a pair of horns sprouted from the temples, and red eyes glowed in the shadows. A Twili, a full-grown Twili; and if its voice was anything to judge by, Link felt it was safe to assume that "it" was male.

"Peace, Ira," Midna commanded, and Ira dropped his agressive stance, "He is a friend. Not a vassal."  
"As the queen commands," Ira said, still glaring down at Link angrily.

Midna walked up to Link and stared down at him.

"I'm taking Fenris with me," she said at length.

Link looked at her perplexed.

"What!? No!" He shouted. "You can't!"

"I can, and I will," Midna returned, glaring at him.

"He's my little brother!" Link protested.

"And he's one of my people," Midna countered, "He needs to be taught how to control his power. _Properly._"

"You can't!" Link shouted again, angrily.

"Look around you!" Midna shouted back, gesturing at the burning stalls and carts about them.

Link hung his head and said nothing.

"It's a miracle no one was killed," Midna growled at him. "I'm not going to take that chance. Not with him, not with anyone! I'm going to teach him how to control this, whether you like it or not! Whether he likes it or not!"

"Wait! Anyone?" Link asked. She didn't mean...?

"Let me go! Let me go, right now! Put me down!" The voice of Link's little sister echoed in the town square as a second Twili appeared, carrying Tala on his shoulder. Tala was beating him mercilessly with her fists; her captor barely seemed to notice, and treated her as if she were an irksome fly and nothing more.

"I have the other one, my queen," the second Twili said, hefting Tala on his shoulder.

"Well done, Gula," Midna said proudly, and Gula inclined his head.

"You're taking both of them?" Link demanded as he rose to his feet, indignant.

"Yes," Midna answered. Her eyes narrowed challengingly.

"Fenris I can understand, even if I don't agree," Link said, advancing on her. "But Tala?" He pressed, "She's never demonstrated that she has no control! She's done nothing to deserve this! I won't let you take her!"

In response, Midna put a hand to his chest, and shoved, lightly. Link fell back onto the ground once more.

"And who's going to stop me?" She sneered. "You?"

Link said nothing.

"There's too much riding on this," Midna snarled when he remained silent, "on _them. _And I will not allow your short-sightedness and ignorance to jeopardize everything! I'm taking the girl with me when I leave and that's final!"

"Link?"

Link turned towards Tala, who had uttered his name, barely above a whisper. The poor girl had tears in her eyes.

"You're not going to let her take me, are you?" She demanded shrilly.

Link stared at her, his heart torn in two; there was nothing he could do to stop Midna, and Tala...Tala would need to be trained properly before long; but...

"You promised," she begged, as the tears welled in her eyes.

"Tala," he began softly.

"No," she cried, "You promised!"

"Tala...listen to me...," Link began again.

"You're a liar!" She shouted angrily, as tears raced down her cheeks.

"Tala..."

"Liar! Liar! LIAR!" Her eyes flashed red in the darkness, as she sank her fangs into Gula's arm. With a cry, the Twili relinquished his hold on her, and she fell to the ground. With a snarl, she turned bared her fangs at them all; her eyes met Link's.

"I _hate_ you!" She bellowed in rage and turned about again, positioning her clawed hands as if about to pull open a double-door. Shadows erupted and she plunged into them without even looking back.

"Tala!" Link called after her, as he rose to his feet. The other Twili tried to restrain him, but he nimbly danced between their grasping claws, and plunged head first through the gate that Tala had made. Like her, he didn't even bother to look back; right now, Tala was all that mattered.


	29. Heart to Heart

**Author's Note: For those who have desperately clamored for the appearance of "the blue-eyed beast", well...you finally get your wish. Here he is! I just wanted the reason for using him to seem plausible.**

**And poor Tala...I admit, I shed a few, small tears after her feelings of betrayal. I couldn't help it, alright? She's grown on me! Fenris! This is all your fault!**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

**Heart to Heart**

It _really was _almost like opening a door; as she plunged into the mass of shadows she had conjured, some detached, objective portion of Tala's mind made this observation. The remaining portions were devoted to her anger, and her pain; tears poured down her cheeks, and her breath came in ragged gasps as she fled. Her eyes stung, and burned, as she wiped at them to clear her blurry vision.

_He lied to me, _Tala thought to herself, as her foot was enveloped by darkness.

_He lied to me. He's just like everyone else. _She'd been a fool to trust him...to trust anyone! Mother had been right after all; she shouldn't trust anyone!

_"Tala!"_

At the sound of her name, she looked back over her shoulder, back the way she came. Link was rushing at her, charging towards her, his face a mask of concern and worry. He leapt into the gate after her. She frowned, as the red glow of her eyes increased.

_You betrayed me, _she thought bitterly, _I trusted you, and you betrayed me! _She didn't stop when he called for her, didn't look back when he reached for her. Instead, she turned around, and plunged deeper into the darkness...

* * *

Link watched as she vanished from his sight, and into the swirling black depths of the portal she had conjured. He felt heartbroken, divided, almost like he was being torn in two.

_Damn you Midna, _he thought angrily, as his hand was swallowed by the void.

_Who are you to make that kind of decision?_

All he'd wanted to do was to protect Tala; she was the closest thing to a little sister that he'd ever had, and now...now she was being taken away. On the one hand, the adult in him understood, and agreed with Midna's concern: Tala and Fenris were of the same bloodline, born with the same powers and abilities, and would need to learn discipline and control if they ever wanted the hope of being normal. On the other hand, the older brother in him was furious with the Twili, and would have taken a great deal of pleasure in strangling her; Tala was his little sister, she had no right to take her away!

And right now, he listened to "the older brother". It was why he had rushed after Tala in the first place. He wanted her to know. He wanted her to understand. She was not alone.

* * *

Before her left foot came down for the second step, Tala had stepped through one end of her gate and come out the other. As her left foot came down, she stopped, pausing a moment to look about. Everything seemed hazy, as if misted over, or covered in shadow.

_The world between the worlds, _that was what she called it anyway. She knew instinctively that this place was _not _the realm of the Twili, and yet, she also knew that this place could not be the realm of light either; so she had long ago simply dubbed it 'the world between the worlds'. Here, everything was hazy, everything was a shadow of what it truly was. Here she was safe. Here...she was alone.

She looked about, seeking a place of solace, and quiet. A place where she could feel comfort. A place where Link, and the other Twili would be unable to follow. She bit her lip nervously; Link would be here soon...in a matter of moments in fact. Without a second thought, she sped off down the trail, and into the dark, hazy gloom of the shadow world.

* * *

Link knew that it was really only an instant, but he had always thought that it felt like a few minutes before he reached his destination. Midna had once told him that it was like a "phantom-mind", he was aware of what happened, and yet he wasn't. It was his mind trying to catch up. The explanation hadn't helped, and had left him even more confused; he simply accepted it as a rule of gate travel. And there was something else about it that he also accepted...

Almost immediately upon placing his right foot on the ground, he doubled over, falling to his knees as pain lanced through him from head to groin, and back. He groaned and growled as the fabric of his shirt and pants began to tear. His arms and legs became coated with fur; his ears and face lengthened as the transformation neared completion. A final shudder passed through his frame as a tail sprung from between his legs, and where there had once been a man, now there stood a great wolf, four feet in height at the shoulder, with deep, piercing blue eyes.

The wolf sat down on its haunches, and whimpered in pain momentarily, before lifting his leg to scratch behind his ear.

_Now I remember why I hated the transformations, _Link thought to himself bitterly as he stood up once more. He lowered his nose to the ground, and began to sniff here and there, searching for any trace of Tala's scent.

_And now, _he thought, _to find Tala._

* * *

She wrapped her arms tightly about her knees as she continued to shed tears. She hiccupped, and sniffled in misery. It felt as though there were a hot, boiling, writhing mass in her abdomen, as if her pain, her anger, and her grief had taken on a physical form, and chosen to reside there. The red glow had yet to leave her eyes, and her tears seemed to pour harder and harder as fond memories of the place she'd called "home" welled up inside her.

Ilia's smile...Link's strong, protective embrace...the fights she and Fenris had...the laughter...the sense that she'd belonged...that she'd never have to leave...

And now, it was all gone. Link had broken his promise. He said that he'd protect her...that he wouldn't let anything happen to her; and then he'd...given her away. That was it! That was the only way to describe it! He'd let her be taken from him! He'd practically agreed to it!

She ground her teeth together so hard, that her jaw began to ache from the pressure. She wouldn't forgive him! He'd given her a taste of belonging, of family; and then he'd snatched it away, like a vulture, leaving her with nothing but scraps and bitter memories.

_Damn you, _she thought as she buried her face behind her knees. _Damn you! Damn you! Damn you!_

* * *

Link sniffed in the dirt about him. Yes, the scent was still strong; he was still going in the right direction. Had he still been human, he would have smiled at the thought. She was close! It would not be long before he saw his little sister again! He yipped happily, and danced about on his hind legs spinning in a circle. When he came to a stop, his eyes widened at the sight before him.

_A tree?_

He wondered...

* * *

_Damned animal instincts, _he thought as he lowered his leg again. He'd forgotten what it had meant to be a wolf after being human for so long. The reaction of his wolf body had caught him unawares; and he'd behaved like any other wild beast of the field! The problem with that, in his eyes was, he was not an animal!

He growled deep in his throat, and hurried off down the path.

_If I see another tree before I find Tala..._

He'd claw it, mark it, and then chop it down for fire wood once he returned home! And that was a promise!

* * *

_The trail ends here, _he thought as he stopped before a rock wall beside the path, and sniffed about.

_No, _he realized, _the trail doesn't end here. _He sniffed about again. _It leads on...it goes up...up..._

Up the wall!? His eyes drifted towards the edge of a jutting portion of the cliff face.

_Tala must be up there, _he reasoned. He looked about, jerking his head this way and that. Where was the easiest way up there?

* * *

Tala had finished crying. She'd cried herself to sleep. She used her knees like a pillow, propping her chin against them, and her arms were wrapped tightly about her stomach. Her breathing was deep and even, peaceful, calm. Link stared at the sight, glad in his heart that his little sister was alright.

Her appearance surprised him however; whether due to prolonged exposure to the realm itself, or some other unknown reason, Link was not sure. All he knew was that the girl before him had the overall shape of his sister, but with a few more "Twili-like" traits "grafted" onto her; it was the only way he could describe it. Her hair had become long, and flowing, reaching past her knees now, and silver-white in appearance; blue-green marks flared to life on her arms and legs only to fade away again after several seconds, while claws had sprouted from her fingers and toes.

_Part-Twili, _he thought as he walked over to her silently, and lay down beside her in an effort to keep her warm. He closed his eyes and waited patiently.

_My little sister._

* * *

Tala awoke, feeling something warm, and furry resting against her leg. Her eyes snapped open in surprise, to behold a great wolf nestled gently beside her. As if it sensed her silent gaze, the beast twitched its ear, and lifted its head to look at her. Tala froze, remaining absolutely still as the beast stared at her; she felt hypnotized by the strength it held in its brilliant blue eyes. Then suddenly, it gave her a very happy yip.

Tala remained frozen in place, unable to move. Slowly, very slowly, the wolf rose to its feet and positioned itself to stand in front of her, holding her under the spell of its powerful gaze once more. Then the beast lowered its head, and sniffed at her toes. She giggled as its hot breath carressed her feet, and laughed aloud when the beast began to lick her toes.

"Stop! Stop!" She begged, as giggles continued to flow through her. To her surprise, the wolf _did _stop, only to bark happily at her. Then it sauntered over to where she pressed her back, and sat down beside her, cocking its head to the side, and staring down at her, silent, and impassive.

Slowly, hesitantly, Tala reached towards it; there was no movement, no indication that she should stop. The beast sat there, waiting, almost as if it _wanted _to be petted. Tala's hand brushed against its soft fur, as the wolf looked away. Silence passed between them.

"I've never been here with someone...some_thing_ else before," Tala said quietly, breaking the silence between them. There was a low growl when the wolf heard the word "something".

Tala quickly amended with, a nervous, "Some_one_?"

No response. The wolf simply looked away again. Tala continued to stroke its fur.

"Are you trapped here?" Tala asked quietly, not really expecting an answer, but inquiring all the same. Her companion merely looked at her, and cocked his head to the side in a curious manner.

"I am," Tala confessed, she grabbed at the fur in her hand, and held it tightly. There was a high pitched whine, and a gentle nuzzle as the beast put its nose to her cheek.

"It's all my brother's fault," she sobbed bitterly. Hot tears poured down her cheeks again; and behind the wolf's eyes, Link secretly wondered which "brother" she was talking about. But even if he could, he dared not to ask, he simply continued to nuzzle her gently with his snout, whining in sympathy as her tears continued to fall.

"If he'd just...none of this...and," Tala's grief had rendered her incoherent.

The wolf simply lay down beside her, and let her stroke its back, not even complaining when she stroked too hard.

"And now...now if I go back, I have to go away," Tala sobbed, wiping at her eyes once again.

"And I'm scared!" Tala continued, "And angry too! He told me! He promised! And he gave me away! Like I was nothing to him! Just like I was to everyone else!"

The beast sprang up upon hearing that, and stared at her, hard; its blue eyes burning with the intensity of one thousand suns, almost as if it were trying to say "That's not true!" It growled softly at her, and Tala became frightened of her companion once again...

"I...I didn't mean that," she said softly looking away, eyes closed. The growling ceased, and Tala felt something warm and wet caress her cheek gently. She opened her eyes again, to see her friend bent close to her face lapping at her tears. She nearly laughed aloud, as she hugged the beast tightly about the throat.

"You know something, doggy?" She asked. "You're the only friend I have. The only one in the whole world." She squeezed just a bit tighter.

There was a sad whine, almost like a mournful cry that filled the air at her words. She sat back and looked into the giant sapphires that stared down at her.

Tala was almost afraid to ask the question that lay deep in her heart. But she had too, and she knew it.

"You think I should go back?" She whispered.

The wolf blinked once solemnly, and then gave a single loud bark.

"Do you think I'll be alright? I'm scared! What if I never see any of them again?" She demanded.

She felt the great neck wrap around her protectively, and felt the low rumble of the growl that accompanied the action.

Tala sniffed, trying desperately not to begin crying again.

"I understand," she whispered, patting the fur gently, "You'll be there."

The warm tongue caressed her brow. She stood up, and pressed her forehead to the wolf's.

"I have to go now," she said quietly. Yet Link could feel the strength, the courage behind her words.

_She's ready, _he thought, as he stood back, and watched her open a new portal, one that would lead her back to the world of Light. She looked over her shoulder at him curiously.

"Aren't you coming with me?" She asked.

In response, the beast walked up behind her and nudged her forward towards the portal.

"Hey!" Tala protested, "Don't touch my butt!"

There was another, more forceful nudge to her posterior.

_Go, _he was saying.

"Will I see you again, doggy?" She asked curiously, nervously.

There was a happy yip in response, as the wolf reared onto its hind legs and spun about playfully.

_I will see you again, _Tala thought happily, trusting that response for some reason. It was that response that gave her strength; it was that response that gave her the courage. The courage necessary to step through the portal.

* * *

Link watched from behind his wolf eyes as Tala stepped through the portal. He saw the hope, and the joy that was in her eyes. He saw the smile that parted her lips. In him, she saw a hope, and a promise; a promise that she was strong enough to do what must be done, that she was brave enough to face her fears...and that she would never be alone...never again.

_You'll see me again, _Link promised, _One way or another. _

Tala's retreating back faded into the inky, black depths of the portal...

_You're my little sister...my friend. And I promise: I won't fail you again..._

* * *

Link stared at the three words scrawled on the parchment that the Twili named Ira held before him. It read, simply:

_You. Owe. Me._

There was no question who the note had come from.

"The terms my queen presents are these," Ira explained, "In exchange for returning you from this dimension to your own, we are permitted to take the homunculi in your charge under our direct supervision, until the queen sees fit that they are ready to continue on their own. In addition, you will provide regular, monthly updates of their progress once they are returned to you. Are these terms acceptable?"

Link bared his fangs and growled at the Twili, but nodded all the same.

"Very well," Ira said softly as he opened a new portal.

_Midna, _Link thought caustically as he stepped towards the portal, _I'm going to kill you!_

He could already see the look of smug satisfaction on her face!


	30. Do or Die

**Author's Note: So now it's Midna's turn at the helm. And she's not as kind, or gentle, as Link and Ilia have been. She's tough. She prescribes to the idea of 'tough love'; and Fenris and Tala are about to learn just what that means...**

**Chapter Thirty**

**Do or Die**

The towering flames continued to spread throughout the village, even as men and women carried buckets of water here and there in a desperate bid to extinguish them. For every tongue that _was_ extinguished, three more would rise to take its place. Ilia, along with Uli, and several other women, including her own mother, were shepherding the little ones to safety, while the others continued to put out the flames. All the while Ilia's thoughts remained focused on her own family, making it difficult to focus on the task at hand.

_Please, _she begged silently, _please let them be safe..._

There was a loud crash as one of the houses nearby collapsed in on itself, and great pillars of fire rose up from within. Ilia looked about quickly, forcing herself to remain calm, even as she sought a path that would lead them all to safety.

"This way," she cried out over the commotion about her, and boldly led the way...

* * *

After several long hours, the last of the flames had been extinguished, and Ilia's group sat on upon the ground, in tired, ashen silence. The men and women about them coughed loudly against the smoke that filled their lungs. Rusl had found Uli, and their children. Her father, Bo, had found her mother; Perdie and her sons had found Jaggle. Everyone was both happy and relieved. Everyone except Ilia.

She had yet to see any sign of Tala, Fenris, or Link. And in their absence, she felt a mounting anxiety begin to slowly grow within her. Why hadn't they found her yet? Why hadn't she seen some sign, or heard some news? They couldn't be...

She cut off her dark thoughts before they could take further root in her heart.

_They're fine, _she told herself, rubbing her arms fretfully, _they're alright. Nothing's happened to them. Don't worry. They're alright._

Yet the lingering doubt remained, no matter how hard she tried to shake it. She fought the tears she yearned to shed...tears would do her husband no good, and she refused to cry until she saw his body with her own eyes.

"Look!" Talo called suddenly, breaking the silence, pointing into the smoldering remains of the inferno. Everyone followed his gaze; a lone, cloaked figure made its way towards them, its shoulders slumped from fatigue, and it swayed this way and that as it continued its advance toward the assembled crowd.

Ilia rushed forward frantically, as soon as she caught sight of his soot covered face.

"It's Link!" Jaggle shouted with realization, as he began to rush forward.

"Quick!" Uli cried urgently, "Someone get some blankets, and a medical kit! Bring towels as well!"

Ilia embraced him, sobbing with relief, and fatigue; and Link, in response, simply held her close, beneath the folds of his cloak, saying nothing, holding her gently in his strong arms. It was only then that Ilia realized he was wearing nothing underneath. After several moments she managed to gain control of herself enough to look him in the eye.

"Where are Tala and Fenris?" She demanded in a soft whisper. She hadn't seen them accompanying him when he'd arrived; her chest felt tight, and constricted at the very thought that what she had dreaded most had come to pass.

Link silently, held her back at arms length, his hands resting gently upon her shoulders. His eyes were full of sorrow, and pain.

"We need to talk," he said after a moment's silence.

* * *

The sound of flowing water roused him from sleep. Fenris opened his eyes slowly, feeling groggy, and groaned as he brought his hand over his face, to shield his eyes from the morning sun.

"Ah, good. You're awake."

Fenris rolled away from the sun, and turned to face the speaker. Midna sat across from him, shielded from the light of the morning sun by a long, black cloak, as well as a shawl draped across her shoulders. Even from beneath the folds of her hood, Fenris could feel her glare of disapproval. He groaned, and held his head as he sat up.

"Oh! My head," he moaned, as he clutched the sides of his head.

"Don't expect any sympathy from me," the Twili snapped irritably, "That's what you get for consuming nearly half a barrel of wine!"

"Why are you here?" Fenris queried, still clutching his skull between his hands, and looking down at the deck of the boat in which they were floating.

"I seem to recall telling you that if you ever misbehaved in any way that I would travel the distance to Ordon and discipline you myself, and the sun be damned!" She answered irritably.

Fenris looked up at her, and stared into the glowing red embers that were her eyes. He nodded slowly.

"You did," he agreed. "So that's why you're here?"

The Twili nodded, as she handed him a glass of water.

"Discipline," she confirmed.

Fenris felt his stomach heave, and he hastily leaned over the side. Behind him, he heard a dark, sinister chuckle.

"And we haven't even begun training yet," Midna exclaimed as she continued to chuckle darkly, even as Fenris continued to vomit over the side.

* * *

Tala had refused to acknowledge him, refused to even look in his direction once he'd awoke. While she blamed both of them for her current predicament, she blamed Fenris far more; if only he hadn't lost control of his powers...then _none _of this would have happened! None of it! She'd still be at home with warm blankets, a good home-cooked meal, jovial smiles, and a good bath at the end of the day.

Instead, here she was, taken against her will, about to receive the same punishment as her little brother. And she hadn't even done anything to deserve it! "Discipline" Midna had called it; but Tala knew better. This was going to be punishment the likes of which she and Fenris had never seen before, and if they survived...would likely never see again.

_And it's all _your _fault, _she thought scathingly as she turned and glared at the boy leaning over the side. She'd forgive him...eventually. But not today. Once they'd reached their destination, she was going to make him hurt...she was going to make him regret taking her away from Ordon, and the family she'd come to know and love.

* * *

They made landfall on an island in the middle of Lake Hylia at approximately mid-morning, by Fenris's reckoning. Almost immediately, he found himself face down in the sand, as Tala unceremoniously shoved him out of the boat. Tala then leapt down, and landed next to him, before she began her trek up the beach, and into the line of trees, leaving Fenris to spit gritty, foul tasting sand from his mouth. She never looked at him, never turned to so much as glance back in his direction.

"Word of advice?" The Twili Ira inquired as he leapt down gracefully, and landed beside Fenris, offering his hand from beneath the folds of his cloak. Fenris nodded silently, as he allowed the Twili to haul him to his feet.

"Don't talk to her right now, for the next few days even," Ira said, "She'd probably kill you if you did. Give her a chance to cool down."

"Tala wouldn't do that," Fenris protested, shocked and angry that Ira would make such an insinuation about his sister. Yes, Tala had a legendary temper when angered, but she'd never done much more than shout, or break whatever object she currently held in her hand. But she'd never actually physically harmed someone. She'd always stormed off in a huff before it ever came to that.

But Ira only shrugged casually.

"Your neck," he said, dropping the matter, as he turned towards his queen, and his three compatriots, the remainder of the Twilit Guard.

"Your orders, my queen?" Gula inquired, as the rest of the Guard stood, awaiting orders.

"Disperse," Midna ordered, "Set up a perimeter and guard it night and day. Ensure that nothing escapes your notice. I will be with you shortly to make the final preparations shortly."

"To hear is to obey," Gula said with a bow.

"To hear is to obey," the remaining Twili echoed, before all four vanished from sight.

Fenris looked up at Midna.

"Final preparations?" he asked hesitantly, in a soft voice.

"They're setting up a barrier," Midna explained, as she led him towards the trees at the edge of the beach, "one similar to the one used by Zant when he held Castle Hyrule in his clutches."

"Then it's designed to keep people out?" Fenris asked, remembering the story from when Link had shared several of his adventures with him.

Midna laughed at his question.

"Is that what he told you?" She demanded, smiling for the first time since they'd been reunited.

Fenris nodded quickly.

Midna shook her head.

"That barrier wasn't designed to keep people out," she explained, "It was designed to keep them in. In order to make the barrier impenetrable from both sides, Zant had to cast a secondary spell that prevented outsiders from entering as well. And he would have had to place it right on top of the previous spell to achieve the desired result."

"And you're not going to do that?" Fenris realized.

"I'm not," Midna admitted.

"Why not?" Wouldn't she want to prevent intruders from penetrating the barrier?

"Two reasons," Midna answered, "One: we don't have the time or the resources, which is why I'm having the Twilit Guard keep a watch at the perimeter."

"And the other reason?" Fenris inquired.

Midna's expression became anxious for the briefest of moments before she answered.

"The other reason is that our magic has a habit of attracting..._unwanted_ attention," she answered cryptically, "The more we use in this world...the more likely it is that we will be discovered."

"Oh." Fenris's sense of foreboding was beginning to mount at an alarming rate. What could scare the Twili so much that they dared not reveal themselves openly? He didn't want to find out.

* * *

"There you are."

They had found Tala, sitting high up in a tree, not very far from where they had made landfall. She looked down at them briefly, before returning her attention to the cool, inviting waves that lapped gently against the shore; she chewed on a blade of grass that she'd stuck in her mouth.

"I'm not coming down," she called when it became obvious that Midna was waiting.

"Fine," Midna countered, "So long as you can hear me."

"I can," Tala answered, still staring out at the blue water.

"Good."

Fenris looked at Midna apprehensively, as she rounded on him. He felt like he was shrinking in her presence. She sighed heavily, and wrapped her cloak tightly about herself.

"You both know why you're here," she began, as Fenris cringed, and Tala's eyes narrowed angrily at her little brother.

_"You," _Midna continued, as she pointed at Fenris, "lost control of your power, and now I'm here to correct that deficit. And I brought _you_ along more as a precaution than anything else," she said, glancing up in Tala's direction. "Though you might learn something as well," she added as an afterthought.

"I don't have to learn anything," Tala snapped, "_I _know how to control my power!"

Midna smiled mischievously as she raised her right hand, and pointed both her middle and index fingers at the girl high in the tree. Tala gave a yelp of surprise as she was lifted into the air, and suspended by her ankle.

"P-Put me down! Put me down right now!" She stammered in surprise, as she grasped wildly at the branch she had previously occupied. Midna sighed.

"If you insist," she sighed with resignation. Tala gave a frightened gasp as she plummeted to the ground below. Just before she made impact, she halted, suspended just an inch from the ground. She gave Midna a very annoyed look.

"You did that on purpose," she snarled angrily, as Midna righted her, and placed her on the ground once more.

"Evidently not as developed as you thought?" Midna observed in a tone that plainly said "I told you so".

Tala remained stubbornly quiet. She merely crossed her arms, and looked away, with resentment in her eyes.

"As I was saying," Midna continued, clearing her throat, "You both know why you're here, and you know what is about to take place. What you don't know is the _how, _or the rules you must follow if you expect to succeed."

"Rules?" Fenris interrupted.

"Yes, rules," Midna answered. "The first rule is this: leaving this island is strictly forbidden, which is why I have posted the Guard, in addition to the barrier that I'll put around the island once I leave here. Rule two: you will have six months to train here, and learn to control your powers. Rule three: during this phase of your training, the use of your powers is strictly forbidden."  
Both Tala and Fenris looked at her in amazement.

"You heard me," she snapped, reading their expressions correctly.

"U-um," Fenris began hesitantly.

"Yes?" Midna asked softly, folding her arms.

"What happens if we break those rules?" The boy asked in a voice just as soft, staring at the ground. He'd never consciously tried to use his powers before...he didn't want to fail just because of an accidental use. It would be as bad as the first time he'd wet the bed...if not worse.

Midna's face was stony as she stared down at the pair of them.

"The consequences of failure to obey the rules that have been set down: trying to flee the island is an automatic failure, failure to complete the exercise in the alotted time is an automatic failure, use of your powers -"

"Is an automatic fail?" Tala inquired cheekily.

Midna glared.

"Yes," she hissed in annoyance.

Tala yawned.

"Seems pretty straight forward," she observed, leaning back and groaning with pleasure as her spine popped in several places. Fenris nodded.

"Well, if you're so confident, I'll take my leave," Midna said with a bow. Then she turned and began to walk away.

"Oh, one more thing," she added, as she turned back to her pupils. They both looked at her curiously. She smiled playfully at them; her eyes narrowed to slits it was so wide.

"Failure means death," she concluded. Fenris and Tala looked at her, horrified. Did she really mean - ?

"In other words: you fail, you die..._literally. _That's the other reason the Guard are here," Midna explained cheerily. She waved.

"Bye-bye, now!"

And with that, the Twili vanished from sight.

Silence filled the air about them. Then suddenly -

Tala's fist lashed out, striking a nearby tree; the trunk exploded where her fist connected with it, littering the ground with a shower of splinters, as the monolith toppled to the ground with a heavy thud. Fenris looked at his older sister hesitantly, noting the vermillion shade that overtook her blue eyes.

"Not. A. Word." Tala growled before he could even say anything. And then, she spun on her heel, and departed, heading deeper into the forest. Fenris swallowed nervously.

_Six months, _he thought to himself. He'd feel lucky if he survived that long.


	31. Mama Bear Strikes

**Author's Note: You didn't think I forgot about Ilia's vow to defend her children, did you?**

**Chapter Thirty-One**

**Mama Bear Strikes**

She sat silently at the table, staring at the vacant seats, feeling forlorn, lost; a cup of tea lay untouched on the tabletop, already cold to the touch. Ilia bit her lip tightly, so tightly that blood began to bead.

_They're gone, _she thought, as she turned her gaze to the empty room at the end of the hallway, as if she half-hoped, half-expected the door to burst open wildly, as Tala and Fenris rushed out to greet her. But she knew better. She knew that nothing lay in wait behind the door. They were gone, and they weren't coming back...not for a very long time, at the very least.

The silence that filled the house was strange to her now. After nearly three years of laughter, shouts, tears, accidents, nightmares, fights, and other various noises of home it felt strange to hear nothing at all, save for the ticking of the old grandfather clock by the fireplace. It was alien. Her eyes narrowed, as she looked down at the table angrily; it was unwelcome.

She stood up quickly, knocking over her chair in the process; she strolled towards the door, and yanked it open angrily. A loud slam was heard throughout the house as it closed behind her.

_I want them _back_! _She screamed mentally as she strolled down the path, towards the spring that had long ago become her place of comfort, and rest. Once there, she collapsed to her knees, and sobbed quietly, until the pain had passed.

* * *

Bo found him, sitting out in the fields, alone, high atop a hill, and staring out in the distance. His face was hard, determined, full of loathing and anger. Bo hurried up the hill to greet his son-in-law.

"Hello, Link," he said kindly, when he reached the top.

Link looked up, and turned to stare out at the vast empty plains once more.

"Bo," he acknowledged shortly.

"How's she taking the news?" Bo asked softly, as he sat down beside Link and took a swig from his waterskin.

Link glared angrily at his father-in-law.

"How else would she be taking it?" He demanded incredulously.

Bo cringed.

"You're right," he admitted, "That was a stupid question. I shouldn't have asked."

"I should never have agreed to that deal," Link growled bitterly.

Bo put a large hand on the young man's shoulder.

"You did what you had to," he offered comfortingly.

Link glared again, as he looked at the man once more.

"Don't patronize me," he spat venomously.

"I'm not," Bo admonished, "I really do mean it. You did the best you could with what you had. No one blames you for your decision."

"No one except Ilia," Link said bitterly. And she was the one who mattered most.

"Have you asked her about it?" Bo demanded.

"Don't have to," Link muttered, "I already know."

"You have the ability to read minds? You have to teach me that skill someday. It will make being mayor _so _much easier," Bo winked cheekily, as Link's expression soured for the third time. Bo sighed, and clapped him on the shoulder once more.

"Look," he continued, "You'll never know, unless you ask. And I've been with Ilia longer than you have. I know my daughter better than you do; she understands you didn't have a choice in the matter. She's hurting, but she may not blame you as much as you think," he smiled, "If she blames you at all." He chuckled.

Link said nothing.

"You're too hard on yourself," Bo chastised, "Like I said before, no one else blames you for what happened, or for your decision afterward, so why do you?"

"Because I should have done something!" Link exploded, getting to his feet, and turning away.

"What could you have done?" Bo demanded angrily, "Fought? Begged? Pleaded? Remained behind? Leave Ilia to bear the pain, alone?"

Link turned and gaped at the man.

"I...I..." His words died in his throat. There was nothing he could say to that.

He sighed.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

Bo grunted.

"Don't be," he took another sip form his water skin. Link remained silent, and Bo sighed in annoyance.

"Link, listen to me," he said, "I understand what you're going through - "

Link laughed bitterly.

"Really, I do," Bo responded, feeling slightly hurt, "Both as a father, and as a man. You wanted to protect your family, and in the end you were powerless to do anything. You were forced to stand by and watch as everything you love was torn from your hands, and you could do nothing to stop it. _I understand!"_

Link turned to face the man once more.

"It's how I look at being mayor," Bo said with a shrug, "It's almost like being a father, except the family's much larger. And you don't want anything to happen to the ones you care about, and even the ones you don't care about. You want to protect them all. See them happy, healthy, and safe. But fate isn't always so kind, is it?"

Link shook his head, as Bo got to his feet. The mountain of a man rested a hand on his son-in-law's shoulder.

"Talk to Ilia," Bo advised, "See if she really blames you; ask for her forgiveness if you really feel the need. But stop punishing yourself over this. You're only hurting both yourself and her in the end, and not doing any good to anyone in the meantime."

* * *

Shortly after she returned from the spring, Ilia found herself at her parents' house for afternoon tea. Her father appeared tense; small beads of perspiration clung to his brow, and his smile seemed forced, more like a pained grimace than anything else. Her mother, Martha, was bent low over the fireplace, tending to a kettle of boiling water.

"I'm not saying that it's not a tragedy," Martha said as she removed the kettle from over the fireplace. "What I _am _saying is that maybe this is a good thing after all. You and Link now have plenty of experience raising a child, it shouldn't be all that difficult when the time comes." She smiled at her daughter warmly.

Bo noted the stone-like visage that passed over his daughter's face at these words. The cold glare, the set tightness that stiffened her jaw, the long, drawn-out exhalation of breath as Ilia forced herself to remain calm. Even the way she slowly, _deliberately_ placed her tea cup on the table...Bo knew immediately what that meant. He'd seen it often enough in his own wife to know that it meant a mother's pride had been wounded; yet Martha remained completely oblivious, smiling her cheerful, sweet, innocent smile, unable to see the smoldering anger in her own daughter's eyes.

He knew that Martha meant no harm by the comment, and he knew that she was only trying to help...in her own way. But he also knew what every man knew: you did not want to face a mother's wrath. And Bo also understood that whatever else they may be to her, "Tala" and "Fenris" were Ilia's children...

_And you did not insult her children!_

He cleared his throat loudly.

"Excuse me," he said, politely, vacating his seat, "I just remembered that I have to see Rusl about the gate watch for next month. You two continue without me. Don't worry. I'll be back shortly!"

Before either of them could say a word, the large man was out the door.

* * *

Bo sighed as the tension left his shoulders, and wiped his brow with a handkerchief.

"That was too close!" He groaned as he leaned against the door, and covered his face with the back of his hand.

"Afternoon Mr. Mayor!" Rusl called with a happy wave of his hand. "Everything alright with the missus?"

Bo laughed. "Rusl!" He called back merrily, as he strode towards the warrior, "Just the man I need to see! I wanted to talk about the roster for next month's watch!"

Rusl looked at him confused.

"But, Mr. Mayor," he protested, "I sent you a copy last week! Why don't we go examine it back at your place?"

Bo scoffed.

"Nonsense!" He cried with a wave of his hand, "We'll discuss it back at your place! My house is a wreck right now! Unfit for a goat to live in, much less a man!" He wrapped a bulky arm around the much thinner man's shoulders, and bent low.

"Do not look back," he whispered quietly into Rusl's ear, "She senses fear!"

"Mr. Mayor? Is everything alright?" Rusl chanced a quick glance over his shoulder.

"Oh, I just wanted to make a few minor adjustments to the watch," Bo said in a loud, boisterous voice, as he turned Rusl's face forward again.

"Stop looking back, you fool!" He hissed, "I'm trying to save both our lives!"

Rusl felt a bead of sweat run down his neck, in spite of the autumn air. His eyes darted back in the direction he'd come from, even as he forced himself to keep his face forward. Just what was happening in that house?

* * *

"Hmph," Martha sighed, "I wonder what that was all about? Ah, well...you know your father! Always - !"

"You..."

Martha turned to face her daughter, surprised to find her standing, her eyes downcast, her hands balled into fists, and her whole body trembling.

"Ilia?" Martha inquired in a concerned tone, "Whatever is the matter?"

"They're..."

"They who, sweetheart?"

Ilia lifted her gaze to meet her mother's, tears streaming, eyes blazing with a fierce, angry determination. Her breathing was shallow and angry, as her nostrils flared with indignation.

"They're not just dolls that you can throw away, Mother! You can't treat them like discarded trash when you're done with them!" Ilia's voice was low, but her voice carried the impact of a shout.

"Ilia, dear? Is this about Tala and Fenris? You must know that I didn't mean anything by what I - "

"They're children!" Ilia interrupted, "_My _children! Whether you like it or not! Whether you accept it or not - "

"Oh, Ilia! Of course I accept them," Martha said, in an attempt to assuage her daughter's building fury. "Of course I do! You know I - "

"You haven't!" Ilia cried, raising her voice now and glaring angrily at her mother. "You don't give a _damn _about them! All you care about is your precious grandchild! That's all you ever talk about whenever I come to visit, Mother! And I'm sick of it! You have two! Two! But you won't see it! All you see are two dolls for me to practice on for the _big day _I finally give you one of your very own!

"They. _Are. _My. Children! _Whether you like it or not_," Ilia repeated, "And if you ever insult them like that again you will not be welcome in my house again for as long as I live!"

Her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Is that clear?" She asked coldly.

"Perfectly," Martha responded, in a voice just as cold, and a glare just as hard. She turned away, staring into the fireplace.

"I think it's time you were going, then," she said quietly, "Or was there something else you needed to say?"

The door slammed behind her. That was Ilia's answer. Martha sat before the fireplace and wept.

* * *

It was late that night when Link returned home from a long day in the fields. In truth, he hadn't done it because he was busy; no, if he was honest, it was because he dreaded this very moment. And he had done his very best to avoid it. But it wasn't too long before he'd run out of excuses to stay away, and he was forced to return home.

As he ascended the flight of stairs that led to their bedroom, visions flashed in his mind's eye: visions of Ilia professing that she would never forgive him, that it was all his fault, that he should have done something to prevent "those demons" from taking Tala and Fenris away. He paused a moment, holding his stomach, feeling nauseuos.

_I can't do this, _he thought to himself.

He took a steadying breath.

_You have to._

He reached the door, and knocked.

"Ilia?" He called. "Can we talk? There's something I need to ask you."

Silence from within.

"Ilia?" He called again, reaching for the doorknob this time. He twisted. The door was unlocked; he swung it inward, looking for some sign of his wife in the darkness.

"Ilia?" He called softly. He stepped into the room, and gently closed the door behind him.

"Ilia? There's something I want to talk with you about."

The creak of a floorboard sounded behind him, and he spun about, reacting on instinct. He felt someone pressing their lips to his. When they broke apart, he saw her face, illuminated by the pale moonlight from the window. He wrapped his arms about her.

"We can talk later," she whispered.

She leaned forward to kiss him again.


	32. Desires

**Author's Note: Life on the island is far from easy. Midna trains and grills the twins constantly, like a drill sergeant. Unfortunately, that leaves little time for things like meal-time; and what's worse...she just doesn't seem to care. During one of their training sessions, the twins sneak away, hoping to find something...**

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

**Desires**

Link felt a kiss on his brow as he opened his eyes the following morning. He smiled as she lay beside him, and stared deeply into his eyes.

"Morning," he whispered.

Ilia leaned forward, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Morning," she whispered back. She giggled as he stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. She kissed his palm.

"I'm sorry about what happened last night," she said apologetically, sitting up, her smile fading.

Link put an arm across her shoulders as he sat up, and cocked an amused eyebrow at her.

"Really?" He asked, "I'm not. If we had a few more nights like that, I wouldn't mind." He laughed softly.

Ilia's small smile returned to her face.

"I'm just...I mean I felt...," Ilia began, when Link silenced her with a kiss.

"I know," he said, "I miss them too."

Ilia wiped her eyes, and giggled weakly.

"It's just so quiet without them here," she choked, "I guess I just didn't want to feel so lonely."

Link smiled warmly at her.

"Happy to help...any way I can," he said, kissing her cheek.

"What do you think is going to happen to them?" Ilia asked quietly, "Do you think they'll be alright?"

"They've got Midna watching them," Link answered comfortingly, "And whatever else she may be...she's not a killer. Nor is she one to standby and watch someone die. Don't worry, Ilia; Tala and Fenris will be fine."

Ilia bit her lip. "Alright," she said hesitantly. She got up from the bed, and threw her nightgown across her bare shoulders. She looked back at her husband, and smiled gently.

"Get dressed," she said, "I'll see about breakfast."

* * *

Midna watched them from beneath the folds of her hood, as the siblings sparred together in front of her. She would have joined them directly and engaged them in combat herself, had it not been for the noonday sun high above them. Her eyes narrowed as she continued to watch from the sidelines, as Tala struck Fenris on the chin, before ducking backwards to avoid retaliation. Did the "twins" really believe she was that easy to fool? _Had they forgotten who she was!?_

"Alright," she called, "That's enough! Sparring is over!" _For the moment at least, _she added silently as Fenris and Tala dropped to the ground, gasping heavily, and dripping in sweat.

"Do you know why I had you stop?" Midna demanded as she folded her arms angrily before her.

"Because we're improving our skills?" Tala suggested between gasps.

"Because you've decided to be merciful, just this once?" Fenris asked hesitantly, as he rolled onto his side.

"Wrong on both counts," Midna growled angrily, and siezing the pair of them by their ears. There were cries of protest.

"It's because," Midna continued in a highly annoyed tone, "you haven't learned anything!"

The twins remained silent, wincing as Midna twisted painfully.

"We've been at this for two weeks already, and you two have not heard a word I've said," she snarled.

"Midna," Fenris groaned.

"We have," Tala protested as she struggled against the Twili's painful grip.

"You have not," Midna snapped.

Silence.

"The pair of you are on the verge of using your powers every time you begin sparring, I feel it. Oh? I suppose you didn't know that I'm not like normal Twili? That my training far surpasses the normal regimen? That I can sense when another Twili is about to use his or her powers? Well, did you?" She snarled.

"No...no we didn't," Fenris agreed.

"We won't let it happen again. We promise," Tala squeaked.

"Good," Midna growled as she released them, "see to it."

Both Tala and Fenris rubbed at their ears where Midna had been holding them.

"Begin the meditation portion of the exercise," Midna said calmly, "You already know what to do. I will be back in two hours."

With that, the Twili departed as Tala and Fenris sat upon the ground, hands pressed together as if in prayer. Their breathing was even, and measured, just as Midna had taught them. And gradually, very gradually, they began to relax; tension eased out from their muscles, thoughts of fighting gradually gave way to feelings of calm, and peace.

Birds chirped happily as they flitted through the air, fish leapt up out of the water and fell back in with a splash. Flies buzzed about lazily in the autumn air. Fenris took another deep breath, deeper than the others, and let it out slowly, sighing with contentment. It may be his fault that he and Tala were in this mess, the training may have been much harder than he'd originally estimated, but...

_There are still some parts worth enjoying, _he thought with a smile. Which he immediately tried to wipe from his face. The meditation was supposed to be about drowning distracting thoughts, emptying the mind of emotions; instead, here he was, completely ignoring the instructions of his teacher. He sighed; it was easier said than done, he'd learned that much.

* * *

Tala exhaled slowly, and inhaled deeply. If truth were to be told, she didn't really see the point of the meditations. They never really helped with anything; still, if she got a chance to get away from the rigorous and sometimes harsh training methods of her new teacher...well, she wasn't about to complain about it. And she always did feel calmer afterward, if nothing else.

Midna had, thus far, only revealed herself twice, once per week, to train them herself. The rest of their time was spent living on the island, and practicing the techniques and exercises that Midna passed to them. Meditations were expected to be conducted regularly, even in her absence; fighting stances and sparring matches were secondary. Tala still did not understand why; what better way was there to learn control than through combat training? Why did Midna assign them so much time to meditate?

What was the point of it all? And how was she supposed to know if she was ready in six months?

* * *

They had been there nearly twenty minutes. Twenty minutes spent in the hot sun, not moving, except to breathe. The air had grown quiet and still about them; sweat beaded and ran down their necks. And still the twins remained as rigid as statues.

A low rumble passed between them.

Fenris opened his eyes, and looked at his sister. Tala resolutely kept her eyes sealed, even as Fenris noted the rising color in her cheeks. She simply took another deep breath, and exhaled loudly, as if sighing in exasperation. There was another growl from her abdomen; this time she opened one eye, and looked in Fenris's direction.

"W-what!?" She stammered, as her other eye snapped open, and the pink in her cheeks slowly grew darker.

Fenris fought the playful smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"Stomach's trying to tell you something, huh?" He asked.

"Oh, please," Tala snapped in embarrassment, "I thought that was you!"

There was another gurgle.

"Apparently not," Fenris commented dryly.

"Alright, fine!" Tala snapped, as she drew her legs close, and wrapped her arms about her belly.

_Go ahead and laugh, _she thought as her sense of humiliation mounted.

"Where are you going?" She demanded as Fenris stood up, and proceeded to walk away.

"To find something to eat," Fenris called back as he ran for the trees.

"Why?"  
"Because I want to!"

"What about the training?" Tala inquired. As Fenris approached the trees, he paused, turned back, and smiled.

"I don't know about you," he called back, "but I can't train on an empty stomach! Besides, I could use a snack! If I find something, I'll be sure to bring you some!"

With that, he fled into the trees. Tala stared after him, unmoving.

"I know, I know," she said as her innards rumbled pleadingly. She sighed, and looked down at her noisy belly. She wiped the saliva from her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Do you promise to behave if I get you something?" She asked.

Silence.

_I'll take that as a yes, _she thought, and hurried after Fenris.

* * *

_Let's see...Tala likes sweets, _Fenris thought to himself. He recalled that Tala often got _at least_ a second helping of big sister's apple pie whenever they had some available, much to big brother's and big sister's amusement. He looked about, were there any apple trees in the area? He shook his head in disappointment; there were none.

_Too bad, _he thought. He knew Tala would have just loved some apples right now...

_Come to think of it, I would too, _he thought as his own stomach rumbled.

"You sound about as hungry as I feel," Tala said.

Fenris turned about, and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"I did say I could use a break, didn't I?" He asked meekly.

Tala walked towards him, one hand against her growling stomach.

"Find anything?" She asked quietly.

"Nothing yet," Fenris said, shaking his head.

"We've been here two weeks," Tala said glumly, "We know this island from top to bottom, and everything in between, and there's nothing?" She sighed, and sank to her knees in misery.

"Well, I had berries or apples in mind when I started looking," Fenris explained, "I wasn't thinking about rabbits, or fish, or anything like that..."

"Right...too much time," Tala sighed, hanging her head, "Setting a trap..."

"Waiting...," Fenris added.

"Catching."

"Skinning."

"Seasoning."

"Cooking."

"Alright, stop it!" Tala begged, clamping her hands over her ears. She couldn't take it anymore. Just the thought of cooked rabbit...she was drooling! And then, just as suddenly, she was crying.

"I want to go home!" She sobbed. Home...where Ilia, her big sister, and Link, her big brother, were waiting; where there was food - _real food! - _just waiting to be eaten; and where she had a warm bed to sleep in, a warm bath to bathe in! She pounded her fist on the ground angrily; she didn't want to be here!

She felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at Fenris, whose eyes reflected the pain she felt.

"I know," he whispered as he knelt down beside her, "I want to go home too. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for all of it; it's my fault you're here in the first place." Tears were swimming in his own eyes now.

"I'm sorry," he whispered again, hanging his head.

Tala didn't respond, not with words at least; she simply wrapped her arms around his neck, and held her little brother close. He returned the gesture, and held her even tighter.

* * *

By midafternoon, the time set aside for them by Midna, Tala and Fenris were walking back onto the beach where they'd been training earlier that day.

"There you are," Midna said sternly, "I was wondering where you had got to."

Neither Tala nor Fenris said anything. They simply shuffled their feet, and stared at the ground.

"Anything to say for yourselves?" Midna inquired. Her tone was like both fire and ice at once; it was chilling to the very core of one's being, while at the same time maintaining the obvious fires of anger.

"We're sorry, Midna," Tala whispered quietly.

"And we won't disobey you again," Fenris added.

"Good," Midna answered, "Now that that's settled..."

Tala and Fenris looked up for the first time since they'd arrived on the beach. They'd been so worried about facing Midna and her impending wrath that they hadn't noticed the fire behind her, or the fish roasting merrily beside it. They looked up at their teacher, who smiled warmly at them.

"What say we put some food in those hungry bellies?"

Her warm smile grew just a little bit warmer.

* * *

Four fish skeletons lay on the ground, picked clean to the bone. Beside them, brother and sister lay fast asleep, worn out from the day's exertions. Small snores emanated from the pair of them. Midna smiled softly at the sight.

_I may be hard, but I'm not heartless, _she thought to herself, _the things I make you do are unpleasant, I know. And I know how much you hate them; I did, too, when I underwent the training._

_ But, _she continued, _I know you can do it. I would never give you more than you can handle. _She looked at the sunset that had begun to sweep across the world.

_Six months, _she wondered, as she turned her gaze once more to the sleeping children at her feet. They were huddled closely together for warmth; quickly, she pulled off her cloak, and draped it across them.

_Six months...would it be enough?_

With that doubt in mind, the Twili faded away into the darkness.


	33. Dreams

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

**Dreams**

_Big brother?_

He didn't understand. His thoughts were a hazy, misty fog. He knew that the young man before him was Link, his older brother. What he didn't understand was the look of disgust, the look of contempt, the look of a killer that filled those eyes of the young man clad in green before him. Big brother had never looked at him that way before, and it frightened him; he wanted to run away.

And yet, he was filled with a hatred of his own, a hatred that he could not explain; a hatred that demanded the blood of the filthy Light-dweller before him. A dark chuckle escaped him.

_"You look like you've seen better days, Hero,"_ he sneered.

Link panted and held his side, as he slowly raised a great sword, and pointed it at his adversary.

_"Where are my friends?" _Link growled angrily. He winced at the pain in his side, and threw his shield to the ground.

_"Friends?" _Fenris heard himself ask curiously. _"Oh, I see! You mean those individuals Lord Bulblin brought up from the south!"_

_ "Where are they?" _Link snarled, the shadow of a wolf appearing behind his eyes.

Fenris merely chuckled.

_"Tell me," _Link cried, tightening his grip on the hilt of his blade, _"If you've done anything to hurt them I'll - "_

_ "You'll what?" _Fenris demanded softly, "_Kill me? That would be most unwise, not to mention a waste of time," _he chuckled darkly again, _"I'm immortal you see. As long as my god continues to exist, then so too, will I."_

_ Big brother? What's happening to me? I'm scared. Help me!_

But Link, it seemed, did not hear the silent cries of his little brother. His glare merely deepened.

_"Which one did you want to see?" _Fenris demanded, as he held a hand before his face, for a brief instant, before he lowered it._ "This one?"_

Link's eyes widened in surprise as Collin's face appeared, overtaking the face of his adversary.

_"Or perhaps this one?" _Lifting his hand to his face once more, Fenris's face became that of...

_"Beth?"_

_ "Oh! Link! Help me! I'm so frightened!" _Fenris taunted, gleeful madness filling his voice_, "Please help me, Link! It hurts! They're hurting me!"_

_ "Beth? No!" _Link nearly dropped his blade in desperation. Until a hand, a very small one, rested gently on his shoulder. Fenris's eyes narrowed at the imp.

_"You bastard!" _She shrieked angrily. Midna's eyes contained a feral hatred in them, one that demanded his own blood, in payment for what he was doing to her friend. But at the sight of that anger, Fenris only smiled.

_"Oh," _he said, as he held both hands before his face now, _"But we haven't even gotten to my favorite one yet!" _He lowered his hands; Ilia's face appeared as his own now, wearing a truly gleeful, sadistic smile which contorted her features into something truly grotesque.

Link stood there now, shocked, completely still, dazed. His sword arm dropped, until the blade rested gently at his side. Fenris saw the silent thoughts dancing about behind his eyes.

_Please, no. _Link begged, _Goddesses...please...no._

"Ilia's" grin widened.

"_I can't tell you how much fun she was!" _Fenris crowed excitedly, _"Her screams could be heard for miles! She pleaded for her mother! She pleaded for her father! She even pleaded for you before the end! But none of you came to her rescue! None of you heard her pleas for mercy! But I did! And, oh what a lovely voice -"_

Fenris barely missed the blade as it swung, lashing out for his neck.

_Big brother!_

_ "You sick bastard," _Link growled, _"I'll tear out your heart!"_

Fenris flipped backwards as the sword struck out once again, aiming for his head.

_"Oh...so you want to play?" _Fenris inquired merrily.

Link charged at him, bellowing a war-cry.

Fenris giggled in delight.

_"Alright then," _he said, as a pair of blades dropped from his sleeves. He pointed them at Link.

_"Let's play...," _he hissed, and charged forward.

* * *

Fenris's eyes snapped open, as he sat up, panting hard. A cold sweat had broken out all over his body; the blood was pounding in his neck. He was terrified; big brother had tried to kill him, almost like he didn't recognize him...almost as though Link had thought he was a monster.

And the things he'd _said! _He'd never said anything like that before! It terrified him almost as much as the look on big brother's face had! Was he really capable of such things? Was he really _that_ evil at his core?

He wiped his eyes. He hoped not.

Tala stirred behind him.

"Fenris?" She whispered. "What's the matter, baby brother?"

"Don't call me that!" He snarled. As he turned to look at her, she noted the red glow in his eyes.

"Don't _ever _call me that again!" He repeated.

Tala blinked apprehensively. If he really was Number Thirteen as he claimed, then she'd best approach with caution right now. Number Thirteen would be much stronger than Number Eleven.

"Fenris? What's the matter?" She repeated.

The glow faded from his eyes as he looked away.

"Nothing," he answered softly, "Just a dream. Go back to sleep, Tala."

"Was it one of Mama?" She asked, refusing to let the matter drop.

Fenris shook his head.

"Nightmare?"

"Something like that," he answered. But it had been too real to be a simple dream; and yet, he knew that it wasn't a memory. He'd never done any of those horrible things before, and especially not to big brother!

Tala chuckled quietly.

"Too bad we don't have any hot chocolate, or I'd make you some," she said quietly as they sat before their dying fire.

"It's alright. Like I said before, it was only a dream," Fenris said.

Tala edged nearer, and cleared her throat nervously.

"You know," she began nervously, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear, "You once showed me a way to deal with nightmares."

Fenris was silent as he looked at her.

"Mama had a way to," Tala said quietly.

Still Fenris said nothing.

"Want to see it?" Tala asked as she looked at him once more.

Fenris nodded. Tala sat up a little straighter, and beckoned. She placed his head on her lap, and stroked his hair gently.

"We never had hot chocolate," Tala explained, "Not where I lived. So whenever I had a bad dream, Mama would come and find me. And she'd put my head on her lap, like this, and keep me there."

Fenris tried to sit up; Tala pressed him back down gently.

"For how long?" he asked curiously.

"Until I fell asleep again," Tala answered, as she continued to stroke his hair.

"Oh..."

Fenris said nothing else. He merely looked at the red glowing embers of their fire, as if swallowed up by their hidden depths.

"I don't know why," Tala confessed after a lengthy pause, "But I always felt better. I guess it was because Mama was there, and I always felt comfortable when she was around. Like it was Mama facing the entire world, just to let me sleep. Just to keep me safe."

She smiled.

"I miss her," she admitted, "I love our big brother. And I love Ilia. But I still miss Mama. I hope I get to see her again someday, and say thank you. Thank you for keeping me safe."

There was no response.

"It's funny," Tala continued, "But I never thought I'd feel this feeling again. I never thought I'd love anyone again, not after I lost Mama. I promised myself that I wouldn't forget her. But in the past two years, I've barely given her any thought. And I feel so guilty about that, but...is it so wrong? Wouldn't Mama be happy that I found a new family? Wouldn't she be happy to see me smile again, and that I have a little brother? What do you think, Fenris?"

Silence. She looked down.

"Fenris?" She whispered curiously.

No answer; Fenris was fast asleep. She smiled kindly.

"Works every time," she whispered, as she gently lay his head down on the ground once more. Then she lay down beside him, her back pressed to his, before she covered both of them with their shared blanket once again.

"Good night, little brother," she whispered, with a small smile, "Sweet dreams."

* * *

The containers marked 'Three' and 'Four' were drained of their fluid, as the two creatures within collapsed onto the floor of the unused alchemy lab. He smiled. How kind of Shalah to disobey, and preserve her research rather than destroy it as he had ordered. It made things so much more convenient at the present moment!

_I'll be sure to thank her in the after life, _he thought as four luminous, red eyes stared out at him from the shadows. Numbers Three and Four: Romulus and Remus, the first "true successes" of Shalah's many attempts to create artificial life. Zhar quickly withdrew a flask from his robes, and uncorked it placing on the ground, just beyond the shadows.

"Hunt him down," Zhar ordered, "and do not stop until he is found."

Two wolf-like muzzles appeared from the shadows, sniffing at the flask, before howling, and disappearing into the darkness.

All the while, Zhar laughed madly. Finally, after nearly three years of hunting, Number Thirteen was within his grasp. _He should have used the others ages ago!_


	34. Innocence is Bliss

**Author's Note: Everyone needs a break every now and then, even homunculi. As a reward for working so hard, Midna decides to allow the twins a little free time. Things have started to change for them...in more ways than one...**

**Author's Note: I personally like this chapter because I feel that it allows Midna to be softer with the twins than she's allowed herself to be, and we get to see a little more of her past. Just a little, mind you; Midna's past is a touchy subject at the best of times. We'll just have to take what she gives us.**

**Author's Note: Also, I feel the need to put this: Don't go too far down the drain. You'll understand why when you get there. Just imagine it as an overreaction to something rather mild in comparison. Fenris is still pretty innocent after all!**

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

**Innocence is Bliss**

_Two months..._

That was how long they had been on the island now: two months. As she looked up into the blue sky, Tala marveled at how long it felt. Living with her older brother and her "sister" had seemed like a lifetime ago. She closed her eyes, and called up happy memories of her time spent in Ordon: Ilia's warm, motherly smile, Link's protective hugs after she'd suffered nightmares that even hot chocolate couldn't fix, meeting Epona for the first time, the petty fights between her and her little brother. She smiled; she couldn't wait to go back.

Her smile faded quickly.

_Only four more months..._

She sighed. Why did it have to be so long?

* * *

Midna was smiling. That, in and of itself, was odd. Usually, with very few exceptions, the Twilight Princess only smiled when she had some..._punitive _form of torture planned; she insisted that it was "training", but Fenris wondered. Was the training really supposed to be _that_ intense? And it was because of that secret misgiving that he now approached his teacher apprehensively, and stood by Tala's side, waiting to hear whatever it was that Midna had planned.

"You've both been practicing, I see," she said, her smile widening, revealing her fangs. Both Fenris and Tala looked at her quizzically.

"I had..._some_...difficulty in detecting your approach," Midna explained, in a rather begrudging tone, as she looked away, embarrassed. Fenris and Tala looked at each other and smiled, giving each other a small thumbs-up of congratulations.

"Well done," Midna said, looking down at her pupils once more, and smiling warmly.

"With that being said," she added, and the twins looked up at her once more, "this does _not _give you permission to become lax in your studies. If anything, I will be expecting more from you in the future."

Tala and Fenris both groaned at this statement, and shared looks of resignation and sympathy. Midna was their teacher, and accepted nothing but the absolute best of what they could give; and once she had that, she pushed them even harder. This time would be no different.

"But not today."

Fenris and Tala blinked in surprise.

_Did I..., _Tala wondered.

_...hear that correctly? _Fenris marveled.

Midna cracked her knuckles, and her smile became warmer.

"No, not today," she repeated.

"So...we're not going to train?" Tala asked hesitantly.

Midna shook her head.

"Then what are we doing?" Fenris wondered aloud.

Midna turned her gaze to the cool, inviting waters of Lake Hylia; she sighed lovingly as Tala and Fenris followed her gaze.

"It seems like a lovely day for a swim," Midna said delightedly.

The twins looked at her again in excitement and wonder.

"Really?" Tala asked excitedly, her eyes brightening.

"You mean it?" Fenris inquired eagerly, making sure that it was not a cruel jest.

Midna waved them off.

"Go," she cried.

Without further need for encouragement, both Tala and Fenris ran down the beach, and into the cool water, laughing, and splashing about in good spirit. Midna smiled at the sight.

_They are still children after all, _she reminded herself.

She hurried after them to make sure they didn't cause _too_ much mischief.

* * *

He tore his shirt from his back, and dove into the clear, inviting waters head first. He surfaced again, taking in a deep breath as he broke the surface, and turned towards the shore once more. He watched as Tala plunged in as well, while Midna remained on the shore; Fenris felt a small pang of disappointment for his teacher, and her plight. She was probably avoiding the water for the same reason she avoided indulging most recreational activities: she feared the sun, and what it would do to her. He cringed on the inside, even as he smiled and waved back to her.

There was a splash of water from his right, which struck him in the side of the head. Sputtering, and spitting water out of his mouth, he turned to see Tala, who was wearing a playful, mischievous smile that split her face in two from ear to ear. Fenris responded with a grin of his own, and returned the favor, much to Tala's shock and surprise; she raised her arms to protect herself from the worst of it, before launching a counterattack of her own. Fenris raised his arms, laughing playfully, while Tala splashed again.

He dove underwater to avoid a third volley of water, and swam away in the opposite direction, while Tala chased after him. He surfaced for air, only to be playfully pushed back under, when his sister caught up to him. He responded by pulling her under by the ankles, before releasing her again, and swimming to the surface once more. He broke the surface, followed seconds later by Tala's reappearance. She smiled, and he smiled back.

Tala turned her gaze to the shore, where their teacher sat, and then back to her little brother. She jerked her head in the direction of the beach.

"Last one there has to buy dinner at the _Bistro _for a week?" She suggested.

Fenris's smile widened at the challenge.

"You're on," he said, and without further prompting, both sped off in the direction of the beach.

* * *

Midna watched as the siblings enjoyed themselves, and smiled at the sight.

_This is good for them, _she thought, _even if it's for only one day. _She smiled as Tala chased after Fenris, and then plunged him beneath the surface once more when he came up for air. Her smile widened in delight at the sight of their rambunctious playfullness.

It was the kind of thing she'd always wanted when she'd begun her own training regimen, but her father had never allowed it.

"Your duty is more important than your pleasure," he had told her in an angry tone when she'd asked, "To show such neglect for your lessons is a disgrace for one of your station. I do not want to hear you speak on this matter again, not until your training is complete! Do you understand me?"

Her only reply had been a muted, "Yes, father," as her eyes sank to the floor with both misery and disappointment. She understood now, that her father had meant well, despite his harsh tone and words; she'd seen first hand what happened to Twili who did not complete the training...or refused to go through with it at all. But as she watched the two young homunculi swim, and laugh, and play, she couldn't help thinking that she'd made the right choice.

_Everyone needs a break at some point, _she thought happily. Besides that, this day would do wonders for their morale, and it might even provide motivation when the training became harder in the near future.

She looked up into the sky, holding the sides of her hood to keep it from falling off. She smiled at the gentle breeze that blew across her face and neck, sighing in delight.

* * *

Tala collapsed on the beach, breathing hard, and letting the small waves lap gently against the soles of her feet. Fenris collapsed beside her, panting just as hard.

"You owe me a week at the _Bistro_," she said smugly.

"I know, I know," Fenris panted heavily, as he closed his eyes against the sun.

Tala purred at the sensation of the sun warming her flesh.

"I love it here," she said delightedly.

"Me too," Fenris agreed.

"I wonder if its warm like this all year round," Tala wondered as she spread her arms.

"Maybe we could ask big brother when we get back," Fenris suggested.

"I hope it does," Tala said, "Then maybe we can ask Link to bring us here for fun."

"Maybe," Fenris acknowledged, "if Mr. Bo lets him."

"Why wouldn't he?" Tala inquired.

"Link is the assisstant to the head rancher," Fenris explained as he opened his eyes and rolled onto his side, "There's not too many people in the village who can take on that position."

Tala stuck out a pouting lip.

"No fair," she said in disappointment.

"Doesn't mean you can't ask," Midna said, appearing over her suddenly, and smiling down at her.

"Done already?" The Twili inquired.

"Just taking a break," Fenris supplied quickly, and Tala nodded in agreement.

"In that case," Midna said, holding her hand out, palm facing upward. There was a moment's pause, before the space just above Midna's hand warped as a miniature Gate appeared above it. A single, metal tray descended onto it.

The twins' eyes widened in amazement. _That wasn't...?_

"I had the servants make this, as a reward for your steady progress during your training," Midna explained, smiling and savoring the sight. The eyes of her students were as wide as saucers as they stared at the treat before them; the scent of apples and cinnamon wafted towards them and tickled their noses.

They swallowed in unison.

_Apple pie!_

They looked at each other, and then back to their reward.

"This is..."

"...going to be..."

"...so good!" They said in unison eagerly.

Midna simply folded her arms and shook her head at the sight.

* * *

Fenris's shirt hung on a nearby tree branch, drying in the midafternoon sun, as he stretched and arched his back, before unfastening his belt from about his waist. Next, came his pants, followed quickly by his underwear, which were also hung out to dry on the same branch as his shirt. Naked, he peeked out from his hiding place behind a massive boulder, and searched the area around the spring.

He sighed with relief. No one in sight. He stepped out from his hiding place, and walked towards the spring, lowering himself from the side and into the steaming depths. It had surprised him, the first time he and Tala had found it, that the water could be _so _warm; it was too hot to drink, but it was just right for bathing, so that was what he and Tala used it for. It always felt good after a long day spent training with Midna, or a long day of play in this case.

He sighed contentedly and rested his arms on the edge of the pool, closing his eyes as a sensation of bliss began to overtake him.

"Finally!"

Fenris's eyes snapped open, instantly alert, as he watched his older sister spring excitedly from her hiding place behind several tall bushes that stood at the edge of the pool. Tala grinned triumphantly, and pointed a finger at him.

"Finally," she exclaimed with triumph, as Fenris floundered about and sputtered with surprise.

"After two years of trying, I finally get to see that Number of yours," she continued as her smile widened. She cocked an eyebrow.

"Guess you really _are_ Number Thirteen, after all," she added

"T-Tala!" Fenris stammered, as the color rose in his cheeks. Unable to hide, he simply sunk deeper into the water, until it rose above his shoulders.

"I told you I couldn't show you, back when we first met, remember?" He demanded.

"I remember," Tala replied, putting a finger to her lip in mock thoughtfulness, "You said big sister wouldn't like it, right?"

Fenris nodded slowly, still unwilling to stand up.

"Well," Tala smiled, "Big sister's not here. I suppose it's fair."

"I'm naked!" Fenris snapped back angrily.

"So? Does it really bother you that much?" Tala inquired curiously.

"No," Fenris answered after a pause.

"Then why all the fuss? What's the big deal?" Tala demanded.

"I don't know," Fenris began, rubbing the back of his neck, "It's just..."

He paused and looked at her.

"What are you doing here anyway?" He demanded incredulously, "Besides spying?"

Tala looked mildly hurt at the accusation; her eyes became soft.

"I wasn't spying," she said, offended.

Fenris snorted and muttered under his breath. Tala didn't catch all of it, but she did distinctly hear the words "my Mark".

"Really! I wasn't!" She protested.

"Then what _were_ you doing?" Fenris demanded, sitting up once more and folding his arms angrily across his chest.

"If you must know, I had plans for taking a bath," Tala said as she stepped behind one of the trees in the clearing.

"I didn't even know that you were here," she added as her shirt was flung onto one of the tree's lower hanging branches.

"Really?" Fenris demanded skeptically.

"Really!" Tala answered, as her pants joined her shirt on the branch. She stepped out from behind the tree, hands on her hips, and an annoyed expression on her face.

"Mind if I come in?" She asked in an irritated tone, "Or do you need the entire spring to yourself?"

Fenris sighed, covering his face with a hand.

"You're already naked. Might as well," he answered.

Tala smirked, and lowered herself into the steaming water, sighing luxuriously as it enveloped her waist in its warm embrace.

"Mm," she moaned, "I needed this!"

"Glad you're enjoying it," Fenris muttered darkly, feeling uncomfortable.

"Brothers and sisters never get involved with each other...for any reason, remember?" She quoted.

Fenris nodded as he stared at her from his place across the spring.

"So...you're my little brother," she reasoned, "I can't get involved with you...even if I wanted to. Big brother said so! Right?"

"Right," Fenris answered hesitantly.

"So," Tala said as she swam over to him, "I'm just sharing a bath with my little brother. Is that wrong?" She asked, as she sat down next to him, and squeezed him about the shoulders in a one armed hug.

"No, I guess not," Fenris answered, still looking mildly uncomfortable with the situation.

"So, relax," Tala exclaimed, giving him another gentle squeeze.

Fenris sighed, accepting the reality of the situation, and relaxed, leaning against the wall beside his sister.

"It's quiet today," Tala said, staring up at the sky. The clouds moved about lazily overhead.

"Yeah, it is," Fenris agreed, quietly.

"I like it here," Tala admitted, dropping her gaze and looking at him. He returned her stare, noting how somber and pensive she looked.

"I like it here," she repeated, "I hated it at first, but I've actually started to like living here, even with Midna's training!" She smiled weakly.

"I'd still like to go home, though," she added softly.

Fenris nodded.

"I know what you mean," he said.

"Four more months and it will be over," she whispered.

Fenris nodded in agreement, but was quiet.

Tala nestled her head against his shoulder, her eyelids becoming heavy, drooping down to half-way sleepily. She smirked mischievously.

"So _that's_ what boys look like," she observed, with a yawn.

She felt Fenris stiffen against her, blushing. Tala's smirk widened.

"Not much down there, is there?" She asked teasingly.

And now it was Fenris who smirked. He crossed his arms triumphantly, chuckling evilly.

"It's more than you've got, though, isn't it?" he countered in a tone that was just as teasing.

Tala's eyes snapped open, alert; she stood up, towering over him.

"Hey!" She protested, balling her hands into fists.

"What?" Fenris demanded, still using the same playful, teasing tone from before. He also got to his feet; without the warmth of the spring's water, goosebumps began to erupt down his arms and legs, just as they had Tala's. Tala was glaring at him angrily. He looked down, and then back up at her, shrugging.

"It's true, isn't it?" He asked innocently.

Tala looked down as well, first at Fenris, then herself, and then looked up once more into her brother's eyes, while he wore an irritatingly triumphant grin on his face. She huffed irritably, and crossed her arms, looking away.

"Fine," she acknowledged, sinking back into warm water, "You have a point there."

Fenris giggled playfully, before his face became a mask of curiosity once more.

"Um, Tala," he began hesitantly.

"What?" His sister asked sullenly.

"Well...it's just," Fenris began, feeling awkward as he considered his question. The pink had returned to his cheeks.

"What is it?" Tala asked curiosly, looking at him once more.

Fenris averted his gaze now.

"Is there something on my face?" She asked staring at her reflection.

"N-no," Fenris stammered nervously.

"Then what is it?"

Fenris still wouldn't look at her; the blush in his cheeks grew considerably, as he pointed at her.

"I-it's your chest," he stammered.

Tala looked down.

"What about it?"

"Has it always looked like that?"

Tala's eyes widened.

* * *

Midna sighed in exasperation, and massaged her forehead to ease her mounting headache. She'd seen and heard everything from her place in the shadows. Without a word, without a sound, she turned and walked away.

"I'll have to put in a word to Link about covering _all_ the details of growing up," she muttered to herself.

_I am _not _going to have that conversation with them, _she thought.

That was a conversation best left to the parents, not teachers!

* * *

Tala's look of surprise, not to mention her awkward silence, left Fenris feeling _very _uncomfortable, and he wondered briefly if he had done something wrong. Big brother had told him once that there were some things that were not discussed in polite company. Was this subject one them? He hadn't wanted to embarrass Tala; he'd just asked a question. He opened his mouth to apologize when Tala spoke, cutting him off.

"I...," she began.

Fenris clamped his jaw shut, waiting for her response.

"I-I think they're w-what big sister has," Tala said with surprise. And then her expression became puzzled.

"What's wrong?" Fenris asked, still maintaining a safe distance between Tala and himself, lest she decide to attack.

Tala shook her head.

"I just thought they'd be bigger, that's all," she answered.

Fenris scratched his head. "Maybe they do get bigger," he suggested, "Maybe you just have to wait a while. We could ask big brother. He'd know! He always knows!"

Tala shook her head.

"I think...I think I'll ask big sister about it," she said, "After all, she has them! She'll know."

Fenris nodded. That made sense; if Ilia had them, it would make more sense to ask her about them; he smiled. Tala's plan was much smarter...

Suddenly, he felt a very strange reaction from his body...

* * *

Tala lifted her gaze to Fenris when she heard the cry of surprise, and saw Fenris turn around quickly.

"What's wrong?" She asked in concern.

"N-nothing," Fenris answered, not looking at her, "I-I...I just stubbed my toe! Th-that's all!"

_Then why do you sound so nervous, _Tala wondered.

"Are you sure you don't want me to take a look?" She asked, still concerned for him. Why wouldn't he turn and face her?

"N-no, I-I'm fine, really," he answered nervously.

"Well, alright," she acquiesced, "If you're sure...but let me know if it starts to hurt, alright?"

"Yeah...sure," Fenris said softly. Tala pulled herself out of the spring and began to walk over to her clothes. She turned around.

"Not getting out, yet?" She asked curiously.

Fenris shook his head.

"Not yet," he called, "I'm going to give my toe a chance to soak, before I get out. See if that helps with the swelling...you go on without me. I'll be alright."

"Alright," Tala said with a shrug, as she pulled her shirt back on. A few moments later, and she had her pants back on, and was securing them snugly to her hips. She turned back to her little brother.

"See you back at camp!" She called cheerily, waving over her shoulder. Fenris waved back in response.

* * *

Fenris was sweating, from nerves, and not the heat of the spring. His hands pressed up against the wall of the spring to support himself; his breathing was shallow, and quick. After a few deep breaths, he was able to relax, and he stood up straight once more. He stared down at his waist in both surprise and disgust. Something like _that _had never happened before; it frightened him, more so because Tala had been there, and big brother had told him that brothers and sisters never got involved with one another.

_But I wasn't having any thoughts about Tala, _a little voice in his head protested, _She's my sister! Brothers and sisters don't get involved! Not like that! Never! I wasn't even _thinking _about _it!

He looked down at his hands now, feeling dirty, unclean. He felt horrified, nauseated; what had he done to _Tala_ by allowing that to happen? And he felt so guilty about it too! It wasn't like he wanted it to happen; it just did! He shuddered, and began scrubbing his hands beneath the water, hoping to cleanse himself somehow...

...It would be many more hours before he left the spring.

* * *

They had tracked him for hours, for days; miles upon miles, acres upon acres. There was still no sign of him, but they would find him; the Master demanded it of them, and they would see their assignment through to the very end. But now, after many days of searching, they'd picked up the trail again, leading them down a path that smelled of water, and blood; blood like their own. All they had to do was follow that scent and it would lead them to the one that the Master desired. Then they would bring him back, and they would be allowed to remain at the Master's side!

A lone figure stood at the end of the path, a gigantic sword strapped across its back. Immediately Numbers Three and Four halted in their progress, and growled warily at the obstacle blocking their path. It had the same blood scent that they smelled earlier; but it was not as strong as the other had been. It was much more like their own: weaker, but still present.

The figure before them chuckled.

"So," he said, "Three years have made him desperate enough to use you two, huh?" The figure lifted its head, and reached for the greatsword strapped across its back; red eyes stared out from beneath the folds of the hood. Romulus and Remus cowered before the figure, and whimpered pitiably.

They could feel their adversary's sinister smile, even if they could not see it. There was another bout of soft giggles, before the hooded one lunged, his great sword held tightly in one hand.

"Let's have some fun then!" The hooded one cried. His war cry quickly gave way to insane, inhuman laughter.


	35. Unwanted Attention

**Author's Note: Ever since the little "incident" at the hot spring, Fenris has become withdrawn. He doesn't know what to do with the new emotions, or the new reactions of his body, and he's too ashamed to ask. That isolation has begun to affect his training; he's become angry, brooding, and he refuses to be alone with his sister, even for a moment. Tala is only left more and more confused after each interaction. And Midna won't brooch the topic because she's worried that Fenris will only become more humiliated and angry. In short order, things come to a head, and an ancient power is awoken. Remember what Midna said about "unwanted attention"..?**

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

**Unwanted Attention**

Power welled up from the deep, as an ancient presence awoke from its slumber. Long ago, it had been forgotten, written off as a mere legend by the people that populated its land, the Eldari and the Zora. They sang of it in the old songs, whispered of it in the old legends. But long ago it had faded into myth.

For ages it had slept, unperturbed, undaunted by the passage of time, woken only in the hour of most desperate need. But a dark presence had descended upon the land, slowly spreading its corruption as it once had not so long ago.

_Usurpers...children of darkness. Twili._

They encroached upon lands that were not their's to claim. The dark magic of their race reached out, reached deep into the bowels of the earth, reached down and touched the spirit that slept beneath the lake. In the darkness, a pair of ancient, luminous eyes opened once again, and behind them a single thought resounded:

_I am Lanayru. _

The eyes turned upward, towards the surface of the lake, and narrowed dangerously.

_ I have awoken._

* * *

Tala didn't know what to make of him; ever since their shared bath in the hot spring, Fenris had become quiet. He avoided her, refused to look at her, he even slept on the opposite side of their little campfire. Whenever she saw him at all anymore; most nights, he didn't appear until she'd already fallen asleep. And he was always gone before she awoke the following morning.

Tonight, she'd awoken to find him curled up, fast asleep, facing the fire. He looked angry, even when he slept now, she thought to herself sadly. She missed her little brother...her real little brother; the wide-eyed, happy one, the one that supported her, who made hot chocolate with her, who smiled and laughed, and played with her. The one who'd stood by her side throughout their vigorous training with Midna. She looked down at him with hurt eyes.

_Why, _she asked him silently, _What did I do wrong?_

She reached out, hoping to simply hold him close, just to touch him, just to have some form of contact with him after going so long without it. His eyes snapped open, and he sat up quickly in surprise.

Tala looked down, shame-faced.

"Sorry," she muttered, "I didn't mean to wake you...I just wanted to be close..."

Fenris said nothing; he simply retracted his hand when Tala reached for it.

"Whatever," he said gruffly, standing up, and dusting himself off.

"Where are you going?" Tala asked curiously.

Fenris looked over his shoulder at her.

"I have to go," he answered, before turning, and proceeding on into the darkness.

* * *

Fenris couldn't bring himself to be around her, not after what he'd allowed to happen last time. She was his sister, and he'd allowed some new, strange reaction to take hold of him, and use him in a way that made him feel..._wrong._ That was the only way he could really describe it. He felt wrong for what he'd done.

_She's my sister, _he thought in disgust, _and I...I..._

He snarled and slammed his fist into a nearby tree, denting the bark.

_Big brother said it's wrong, _he reminded himself, _He said the gods don't like it either! What's wrong with me?_

He stared down at his hands, as loathing filled him. Was he broken after all? Had they known that when they'd made him? Had they even cared?

_Disgusting, _a small voice in his head whispered. _You want her _that _way, don't you?_

_ No! _Fenris rejected the taunting, teasing voice. He did not love Tala that way. She was his "other big sister"; he wasn't allowed to love her that way! He wouldn't, even if he could.

"I don't love her that way," he growled softly as he sank to his knees, and clutched at the sides of his head.

_It's not true, _he thought, _It's not true!_

"Fenris?"

It was Midna. He turned to look at her from his place on the ground. Though her arms were folded sternly across her chest, her eyes were filled with concern for her student. She knelt down and stared directly into his eyes; the intensity of her gaze held him frozen in place, unable to look away.

"Is everything alright?" She asked, dropping her harsh, stone-like mask, and replacing it with one of genuine concern.

Fenris stared at her for a moment in a calculating manner. He got to his feet once again, and nodded singularly.

"I'm fine," he answered.

"You were clutching the sides of your head," Midna countered.

"Just a headache," Fenris supplied.

Midna raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"Y-yeah," he continued, "I mean, if I sleep, it should go away; the only reason I'm up right now is because..."

He caught himself. He shifted on his feet nervously.

"Because?"

"I had to go," he whispered, fidgeting with embarrassment. A light crimson flared across his face.

"Alright," Midna answered with a shrug, "If you're sure you're alright..."

"I am."

Without another word, Midna turned and departed, as Fenris turned and faced a nearby tree, undoing his belt. After several seconds of patient waiting, he sighed with relief.

* * *

Tala was asleep when he returned. At least, he assumed she was: she was facing away from the fire, making it impossible to see her face, and she had a blanket draped across her body. Fenris took his place beside the fire, not even looking at her, and lay down, resting his head upon his arm like a pillow, before he closed his eyes and let sleep claim him once more.

* * *

A pair of red eyes gazed out from the trees, staring at the sleeping homunculi, specifically the boy.

_I don't know what's happening behind those eyes of yours, _Midna thought as she continued to stare at him, _but whatever it is, you need to resolve it. Now. Your power has slowly been building for the past several days, Fenris. I sense anger. I sense loathing. You have turned these feelings inward. Why?_

She stared at the unresponsive, sleeping boy before her.

_What happened that caused you to do this to yourself, _she wondered. _This is dangerous, especially for our kind. This world is not our own...we are not welcome here._

Her eyes narrowed.

_I never told you why controlling your emotions is so important; I see now that that was a mistake on my part, _she acknowledged. _I should have told you from the very beginning: our powers are tied to our emotions, Fenris. The stronger the emotion, the stronger we become. Hate, anger, rage, happiness, love, joy...our people are a very passionate one; and it was for this reason that we developed our mental and physical disciplines as we have: so that we may express our emotions freely, without fear of our strength._

_ But _this_, _she thought, _anger turned inward is a dangerous thing. There is no controlling it; it only grows and festers. I cannot help you in this regard. I can only teach you the methods, but it is _you _who must employ them. I will watch, ready to help the moment you ask; but until that time, you must face this enemy alone._

"My queen!"

It was Gula. The Captain of the Twilit Guard was calling for her, rushing towards her. His expression was grim, and his face was pale, as he stood before her.

"Hush!" Midna snapped quietly as she turned to face him, "They're asleep!"

"My queen! My apologies, but there is no time for that! I bring troubling news!"

Midna's eyes narrowed.

"What kind?" She demanded softly, and with growing trepidation. There were few things that would cause Gula to react like this. The situation must be grim indeed.

"It's the...," he began, interrupted as a tower of water burst from the deep.

Midna's heart grew cold at the sight, as both she and Gula turned to face the beast that rose up from the column.

_Goddesses...no, _she begged, _please...no._

Gula dropped to his knees with fear.

"Mercy," he whispered. He was pleading, whimpering with fright.

* * *

Its great head broke the surface of the water, showering the dark world with a new light. The light from its eyes darted this way and that, searching for its prey: the trangressors who had long ago been removed from this world and banished to the netherworld for their crimes. Its eyes fell upon a small island to the west, enshrouded in a barrier of shadow magic. The spirit's eyes narrowed in anger before a mighty roar escaped it jaws.

_Twili!_


	36. A Father's Sins

**Author's Note: For those who are confused as to why Lanayru is attacking the Twili, please allow me to make the following case: in the original game, Lanayru was ready to attack Zant without the slightest provocation on the Twili's part. This is to be expected, as he is the game's primary antagonist. But even when he uses Midna as a human shield, Lanayru never once ceases its attack. At this point, the question I ask myself is: why? And so, after much speculation on my part, I have now arrived at the following conclusion: the light spirits have other duties besides protecting the land of Hyrule; they are also the jailors of the Twili, and ensure that they never leave the Twilight Realm. They ensure that the "usurpers" sentence is carried out; that they remain in their prison, unable to escape. And any who do are dealt with...swiftly. Hence, Midna's warnings in previous chapters about drawing unwanted attention.**

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

**A Father's Sins...**

Lightning blazed across the sky; thunder roared in the heavens, both from the storm, and the gaping maw of Lanayru itself as the spirit reared its head, and bellowed in rage. The surface of the lake churned and boiled, as the storm built in strength. Midna's arms hung at her sides, weak and limp, as the fear spread through her, and chilled the blood in her veins. Beside her, Gula had sunk to his knees, all dignity forgotten; his hands covered his face as the Twili wept and sobbed uncontrollably like a small child.

"Mercy," he whimpered pleadingly, "mercy...mercy." It was the only word he said, and the rational, detached portion of her mind briefly wondered if he was capable of saying anything else; the other portions of her mind were as terrified, as witless as he was.

She roused herself, clearing her mind.

"Luxa," she called.

Instantly, a kneeling Twili materialized before Midna, her hair tied back. She was shorter than Midna by approximately two inches, and her physical build was slight when compared to her fellow members of the Twilit Guard. But she had been selected for a reason, Midna knew that; it was not just any female Twili that was selected for the Twilit Guard.

"My queen," Luxa addressed her, awaiting orders.

Midna nodded, signaling her to wait, as she called again.

"Íra."

A second Twili materialized, as if from thin air, garbed in black, just like his companion. Immediately, he knelt before Midna, bowing his head.

"My queen," he whispered.

"Go," Midna ordered, "Take the homunculi, and keep them safe. Do not allow the Guardian to find them."

Both Twili looked up at their queen, stunned.

"But...Your Majesty," Íra protested.

"What about you?" Luxa demanded. To protect and defend the Royal family was the honor-bound duty of the Twilit Guard, a vigil that only ended when a Guard met with death. What were she and Íra to do, then? They could not just abandon her to this beast, no matter the cost to themselves!

"I will try to hold off the beast for as long as I can," Midna answered.

"No!" Luxa cried, ducking her head once more.

Íra bowed his head lower. "Your Majesty," he said respectfully, "I am afraid that we cannot comply."

The bellow of Lanayru's mighty roar reached them, as the light spirit began its approach.

_We have no time for this, _Midna thought.

"This is a direct order from your queen," she growled.

The Twilit Guard before her tensed under her glare.

"Do as I say."

Midna's voice was barely above a whisper.

Íra gritted his teeth, and gripped his spear angrily.

"To hear is to obey," he intoned, reminding himself of his oath. His voice was borderline mutinous.

Luxa echoed his sentiment with her own words.

Midna understood the pain in their compliance, and bowed her head to them in a respectful manner.

_Thank you, _she thought as they vanished into the shadows. She turned her gaze to the luminous serpent that was swiftly apporaching and narrowed her eyes, drawing on her power.

_I will _not_ let you hurt them..._

Lanayru's mighty jaws opened once more.

* * *

Tala's eyes snapped open as a clawed hand covered her mouth, preventing her from screaming. One of the Twilit Guard, Luxa, if Tala remembered correctly, was standing over her with stern, intense eyes.

"Do not make a sound," the older Twili growled softly, "And come with me if you want to live."

Eyes wide with fear, Tala simply nodded slowly in understanding, as Luxa withdrew her hand, and helped Tala to her feet. Across from the small campfire, Íra was helping her little brother to his feet.

"Wuz goin' on?" He asked groggily as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Tala smiled; they had not officially spoken for days, but she was still glad to see he could still be himself at times.

Luxa snarled, and her eyes flared in the shadows as she turned to face him.

"Be quiet," she snapped sharply.

Fenris yawned, covering his mouth with the plam of his hand.

"Why?" He asked, still bleary eyed.

Íra placed a hand on his shoulder, as Luxa growled in frustration, and began to advance on the young homunculus, plotting the innumerable and various deaths she would _very _much like to deal him; but at a quick, hard glance from Íra, Luxa backed down. Íra was second in command of the Twilit Guard for a reason. He was a sight to behold when angered; Luxa would have been a fool to take him on in a fight.

"It seems that our presence here has finally been noticed," Íra explained quickly. Fenris opened his mouth to interrupt, when Íra began to explain again.

"We can't remain here," the Twili continued, "It's too dangerous. The queen has charged us," here he gestured at both Luxa and himself, "to see to your safety, while she attempts to drive the spirit off."

Tala noted the looks of anger and pain that passed across the faces of their Twili bodyguards.

_They'd rather be defending their queen, _she realized. She felt slightly hurt at the realization: to the Twilit Guard, she and her brother were secondary, less important than their queen; not that she blamed them in the slightest. She barely knew any of them; and she knew that both she and Fenris were protected out of duty, and not any sense of loyalty...but still...it didn't change the fact that it hurt to think that, in their eyes, at least, she and Fenris were expendable.

"We should help her," Fenris said.

Luxa grunted in acknowledgment, and looked away towards the shafts of light that pierced the leaves of the trees.

_We should be helping, _she thought in agreement.

"We should," Íra agreed with a nod, "but...our orders are to keep you safe. And we will do our duty as our queen demands."

Luxa nodded, and turned her back to them, spear raised defensively as another roar permeated the forest.

"It's coming," she observed.

She looked back over her shoulder at Íra.

"We've wasted enough time," she said.

"Agreed," Íra said, "It's time we were going."

* * *

Midna leapt to the right as Lanayru lunged for her; the titan's jaws snapped at empty air, as it fell headfirst into the ground, stirring up dust and gravel as it shook its head. Lanayru snarled at the Twili, who stood approximately thirty feet away.

_Twili!_

Midna's palms blazed with dark fire, and her eyes glowed with an angry heat.

"Yes," she acknowledged, "I am descended from the usurpers that your masters cast into the abyss long ago. I am Twili! Now come for me, monster!"

Lanayru struck again, as Midna dodged to the left, as the beast's jaws snapped down where she'd been only moments before. She cast the dark fire from her hands, and struck the spirit in the eye. Lanayru reared back, and roared with agony.

_Twili!_

"I will be a prisoner no longer!" Midna called challengingly, as the spirit wailed, and writhed in pain.

"I will not allow your masters to dictate my actions any longer," she raged, "Not if they continue to torment my people so! I will rebel! I will fight! And I will take what is mine by right!"

Lanayru growled at the blasphemous challenge. That was this usurper's stance then, was it?

_No more games._

Lanayru's jaws opened wide, not to strike, not this time, but for a different form of attack entirely. Midna's heart grew cold with fear once more; she had the distinct impression that if it could, Lanayru would have been smiling.

_Now you die._

* * *

_Midna...your pride and arrogance will be your undoing. Your rage and hate will bring you to ruin._

She shook her head sadly. Sorrow, and pity were the only things she felt. They had been banished ages ago, removed from the light they had so coveted for themselves. But she had never once - not in all that time since - borne them a shred of ill will. She only shook her head in disappointment each time the lesson repeated itself...

When would the Twili learn?

* * *

As the luminous orb of light burned and scalded her flesh, Midna felt herself pulled down into the safety of nearby shadows, just as Lanayru attacked. Midna stared in disbelief as Gula stared back at her, eyes wide with terror. She grimaced in pain at the blisters on her shoulder.

"Your Highness," Gula whispered anxiously.

"It's nothing," Midna grunted in pain, as she gripped her shoulder tightly. She hissed at the fire that blazed across her left shoulder.

"You're injured," Gula exclaimed softly.

"It will heal," Midna said with a grimace. _With time_, she added silently_._

Unfortunately, time was something they did not have. Lanayru towered over them from their place behind the rock; they had been safe in its shadow, safe from the painful light. Now it was not so; Lanayru opened its jaws once more...

"Your Majesty!" Gula cried, lunging for her.

* * *

Luxa pressed herself against a nearby tree, waving for Íra, Fenris, and Tala to halt their progress, and wait for her signal, as she scouted the nearby area for the enemy. She sighed with relief; none in sight. She beckoned, and her companions began their approach.

_This isn't right, _she thought, as she tightened her grip on her spear. Her queen was in danger, and here she was, playing babysitter for two homunculi. She hated the stale, nauseating scent of their artificial souls; it made her gorge rise, and her stomach turn on itself. And yet, because her queen demanded it, she stayed, and watched after them...she protected them.

It just felt so wrong to her; her queen was the one that needed protecting, not these dolls that could easily be replaced. She felt guilty about thinking of the psuedo-humans that way, but there was no other word for it...they were artificial, products of alchemy that could easily be replaced.

_"Take the homunculi, and keep them safe. Do not allow the Guardian to find them."_

The words echoed again and again in her mind.

_Why? _What was so important about them that they needed to be protected? What was so important about them that their queen would forgo her own protection, and pass it on to these false humans that accompanied her?

Luxa ground her teeth. She had to know.

* * *

Midna watched in horror as he melted before her eyes; the light that had poured out from the spirit's jaws consumed him like a scrap of parchment before a flame.

"Gula!" Midna shrieked, as the tears fell from her eyes. He hadn't even had a chance to cry out, hadn't even had a chance to save himself, before he was reduced to a pile of white ashes. Gula had spent his last moments trying desperately trying to save his queen; he'd thought of nothing else but her safety, even at the end of his life.

Midna hurried back from the torrent of flames that leapt from Lanayru's gaping maw. She'd gone too far; she'd hoped to provide a distraction so that Fenris and Tala could get to safety, that was all. She hadn't expected this. She'd pushed the Guardian beyond simple anger or rage; she'd provoked its wrath.

And it had cost her a faithful friend and servant. Lanayru's gaze shifted towards her once more, eyes narrowing ominously.

_Death._

Midna closed her eyes, awaiting her fate.

* * *

"We have to help her!" Fenris protested as he watched with growing horror. Midna was just sitting there, unmoving. He looked up at Íra and Luxa.

"We have to help her!" He repeated anxiously.

"We can't," Luxa said.

"She's right," Íra agreed bitterly, gripping his spear with fury. He and Luxa were useless when confronted by the Guardian's light. He closed his eyes, unable to watch as his queen breathed her last. He'd failed her; he'd failed in his duty, and brought shame to his ancestors. He'd never be forgiven for this crime...

"Fenris!" Tala cried.

Forcing his eyes open, Íra watched as Fenris sped off in the direction of the battle.

"Fenris!" Tala cried again, when he didn't look back. She stood up, but before she could even take her first step, she was restrained by Luxa.

"Let me go!" Tala begged, "Let me go! I have to help! I have to help! Please!"

"Keep her safe," Íra ordered, as Luxa tightened her grip.

"And what are you going to do?" His fellow Twilit Guard demanded, as she continued to restrain the girl.

"I'm going after him," Íra answered, "I'm going to make sure that little fool comes out of this alive."

* * *

The blow, the final one that would snuff out her life, didn't come as she'd expected it to. Instead, what she heard was a cry of rage, and a roar of agony. Midna forced her eyes open, and beheld the strangest sight she'd ever laid eyes upon. The great spirit Lanayru, rearing up, and screeching in agony to the highest of the high heavens, as light poured from the wound it had suffered, like blood would from any other creature.

And before the serpent stood a small, lone figure. It was stooped low, in an almost animalistic way, claws extended from both its hands and feet, and a series of glowing runes raced up and down the length of its arms and legs. It was a Twili, Midna realized, as she drew the folds of her cloak about herself once more.

But how were they able to stand this beautiful, painful light? She wondered at it. No Twili could survive being that close to such a powerful source of light, unless...unless...

Her eyes widened in shock.

_No!_

That couldn't be...!  
The figure turned to look back at her over its shoulder. His eyes were a gleaming red, his flesh was steel-gray in color, like all her people; his ears were now roughly three inches longer than they had been when he was fully human; his sandals, as well as the shoulders of his shirt, had become torn and ragged as his body took on a more "Twilit" appearance. He smiled at her, revealing fangs that were nearly an inch in length.

"Hi, Midna," he said brightly, "Sorry I'm late!"

Midna couldn't believe her eyes.

_"Fenris!?"_


	37. Lanayru: God of Light

**Author's Note: I don't know why, but lately I've been thinking about a possible voice cast I'd use if this (hypothetically) ever became an anime or cartoon of sorts (which obviously won't happen because of legal issues). So far I've come up with:**

**Link...Steve Burton [Final Fantasy 7; Cloud Strife]**

**Ilia...Rachel Leigh Cook [Final Fantasy 7; Tifa Lockhart]**

**Fenris...Luci Christian (child) [FMA; Wrath]; Steve Burton [see Link]**

**Tala...Brittney Karbowski (child) [Fairy Tail; Wendy Marvell]; Cherami Leigh (adult) [Fairy Tail; Lucy Heartfilia]**

**Midna...Wendee Lee [BLEACH; Yoruichi Shihoin]**

**Zelda...Caitlin Glass [FMA; Winry Rockbell]**

**Bo...John Goodman [Monster's, Inc; Sully]**

**Number Twelve...Luci Christian (child) [see Fenris]; George Newbern [Final Fantasy 7; Sephiroth]**

**Talo...Todd Haberkorn [Fairy Tail; Natsu Dragneel]**

**Collin...Maxey Whitehead [FMA:B; Alphonse Elric]**

**Zhar...Eric Vale [FMA; Solf J. Kimblee]**

**Shalah...Glenn Close [Disney's Tarzan; Kala]**

**Lanayru...Keith David [Halo; The Arbiter]**

**Íra...Steve Blum [Final Fantasy 7; Vincent Valentine]**

**Gula...Kent Williams [FMA:B; Father]**

**Ral...Brian Blessed [Disney's Tarzan; Clayton]**

**Luxa...Stephanie Young [FMA; Olivier Armstrong]**

**Rusl...Doug Erholtz [Naruto; Asuma Sarutobi]**

**Malo...Mona Marshall [Wolf's Rain; Toboe]**

**Uli...Mena Suvari [Final Fantasy 7; Aeris Gainsborough]**

**Don't know why...but I just felt like sharing. Since I started it, I guess I'll have to keep it going. Oh well. I'll update it whenever new characters are introduced...**

**Author's Note: In this chapter Fenris faces off against a god. By the way, I recommend listening to the soundtrack "To Be King" from FullMetal Alchemist while reading this chapter (if you can). One word: epic!**

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

**Lanayru: God of Light**

The mighty tail lashed out from behind the serpent, and struck him, hurling him into the side of the moutain. He groaned and held the side of his head, as he slowly opened his eyes. What greeted him was an enormous, serpentine dragon rushing straight towards him, jaws open wide. With a cry of fright, Fenris leapt to the side, out of harm's reach, as Lanayru charged straight into the mountain side. Dust and debris rained down from above as the titan shook its great head from side to side.

_Too close, _Fenris thought as he looked out from his hiding place. He watched in amazement as the gash on the dragon's cheek, the wound that he'd inflicted earlier, healed itself. Fenris's eyes widened. He knew he healed quicker than most, on account of his Twilit heritage no doubt, but not even he was that quick! The light spirit was unnatural!

He pressed himself against the boulder once more.

_Okay...okay, _Fenris thought, panting slightly, _so he heals injuries almost as soon as they're inflicted. He's light incarnate. He has a thing against Twili..._and_ he looks as though he could kill me with one shot if he really wanted to..._

He peeked out from behind his rock once more as the monster searched about, hunting for him. Fenris swallowed nervously.

_This shouldn't be too difficult...no, not too difficult at all..._

He hoped. The boulder he was hiding behind exploded with concussive force, showering Fenris with dirt and debris as he turned to face the luminous head of the serpent before him. Lanayru's blazing eyes narrowed threateningly, before the serpent's mighty jaws opened.

* * *

Light burst from between Lanayru's jaws, bathing the earth in holy light. It raced, and danced about like fire, consuming the shadows in a frenzy, devouring them as a predator would its prey. Trees were reduced to charred, backened husks; boulders were metled to boiling pools of liquid rock. Anything touched by the holy flames was not spared their wrath. At last, Lanayru closed its jaws and gazed upon the destruction it had wrought.

Smoke rose up from the ground, trees were toppled, and lay on their sides corroding, and being reduced to piles of white ash. Stones were mishapen masses of cherry red, when they weren't pools of boiling heat. Lanayru was satisfied; nothing could have survived such an onslaught. Its duty had been performed; the Twili was no more. It turned to leave, to make short work of the other Twili that were in the area; then its task would truly be over...then it could sleep once more...

It turned back, sensing something. It narrowed its eyes as it stared into the smoke.

_Impossible._

With a swipe of its tale, Lanayru cleared the battlefield of the remaining smoke and ashes. Standing in the center of the field, with his eyes squeezed tightly shut, and arms held defensively before him, was the strange Twili that had dared to attack the mighty light spirit. There was not a stitch on his body, not a scrap of cloth to preserve his modesty, but other than that, the young Twili appeared unharmed.

The Twili opened his crimson eyes, and stared down at his arms and legs, a look of confusion etched across his features. The Twili then looked up, and addressed the titan before him.

"Was that supposed to hurt?" He asked curiously.

* * *

_How very interesting, _she thought to herself, _A Twili immune to the World of Light, and the Guardians who protect it. Midna? Did _you_ have a hand in this?_

She would have to observe this strange creature for a bit longer, she decided. Then she would decide what must be done with it.

* * *

_ Twili._

Fenris stared up into the giant eyes before him.

_You are beginning to annoy me!_

The tail came crashing down from high above, as Fenris leapt to the left, and rolled out of the way. The head struck out next, slicing through a tree as Lanayru bit down hard. It growled, and cast the tree aside as it readied for another attack.

This Twili was becoming more than an annoyance. It was becoming a nuisance. As long as he remained, Lanyaru was prevented from hunting down the rest, and eliminating them as its duty demanded; but the young Twili was proving incredibly agile, and in addition to that setback, Lanayru's light attacks were useless against it. As it snapped, and lashed out once more, a single question buzzed through Lanayru's entire being:

_What was it going to do about this strange Twili?_

* * *

Midna watched the escalating fight between the physical god, and her young student, her eyes wide with both shock and wonder. She'd known, since she'd first examined him, that Fenris was immune to the harsh pain the world of light brought to the rest of her kind, but still, she'd never expected this. When Lanayru had opened its jaws, attacked with its light, Midna had thought the battle over...that Lanayru had finally won. Instead, she found herself staring at Fenris, standing proudly in the wake of the beast's attack, and responding with an attack of his own.

This was not possible. Who among her people could fight with a god, and live to tell the tale? Who but the very best and brightest had the slimmest chance of escaping from a battle like this one with their lives? They would certainly have not left the field unscathed as Fenris had done thus far.

Midna's mind turned not only to Fenris, but also Tala, and the other broken homunculus from years earlier. And in the depths of her mind, in the darkest corners of her heart, two apprehensive, dark questions arose:

_Just how powerful were these Twilit homunculi?_

_ And what could be done about them if they proved _too_ powerful?_

* * *

Fenris was trying desperately to keep the serpent's jaws from crushing him, as the mighty titan bore down on him with the wrath of heaven itself.

_Stupid snake, _he thought. _You're beginning -_

"To annoy me," he growled through clenched teeth. With a renewed surge of strength, Fenris pushed Lanayru's jaws open once more and quickly toppled from the titan's gaping maw.

_That last __maneuver took a lot out of me, _he realized as he shakily rose to his feet. Lanayru hissed angrily at him, as the runes across Fenris's arms glowed with a blue-green light. The glow in his eyes became brighter as well...

_No more defense, _he thought.

"My turn," he growled, as he crouched low. He held out his right hand, palm outward, towards Lanayru.

_"Twilit fire," _he invoked, black fire enveloped his hand, tinged dark green along the edges.

_"Flames of the underworld." _The flames rushed forward...

...and turned back on their master!

Fenris's eyes widened in surprise, as they raced up the length of his arm, and from there, the rest of his body, consuming him, burning his flesh. He screamed in agony.

* * *

_The fool. _Lanayru thought as it watched the screaming, young Twili before it. Did he really believe that those flames would do it any good against the likes of Lanayru? The spirit nearly laughed. Until it felt a searing, stabbing pain in its right eye.

* * *

Íra had buried his spear deeply in the beast's eye, and twisted it savagely.

_I may not understand why the queen insists on keeping you alive, _he thought as he watched the writhing boy far below him. His cries broke upon his ears as his pain grew steadily worse. Íra extended his hand.

_"Flames invoked," _he began, _"and flames dispelled." _Immediately, the flames ceased, and Fenris rose, kneeling on all fours as he stared up at his deliverer. His body was covered in a multitude of burns and blisters that even his regenerative abilities were having difficulty healing. Íra wasn't surprised; wounds inflicted by Twilit fire were always slower to heal than other injuries.

Beneath him, Lanayru bucked and reared, trying to throw its attacker off, bellowing its anger to the heavens. Íra withdrew his spear, and landed on the ground far below. He looked about, searching for his queen in the wreckage. He found her, crouching low, amongst several boulders that had yet to feel Lanayru's wrath. He nodded; it would have to do.

He seized Fenris about the shoulders, causing the boy to cry out in pain, and the serpent to turn its good eye in their direction. Its right eye appeared in its socket once more, fully regenerated. Both eyes narrowed as Lanayru snarled at the Twili that stood before it. Íra's grip tightened for a moment, before he propelled Fenris towards his queen.

"Get down!" He cried desperately, as he turned to face the beast once more.

_I may not understand why the queen insists on keeping you alive, _he repeated, as the light began to sear his flesh, _But I do understand that a life is a life. And I don't care whose it is; I'll protect it with my own!_

He cried out as the light consumed him.

* * *

As Midna caught Fenris in her outstretched arms, she watched as Íra turned to face the Guardian once more.

_You fool, _she thought bitterly, as she ducked behind the stones once more, shedding silent tears when she heard his cry of agony. She gripped Fenris's unconscious form even tighter, her claws burying themselves in his flesh, drawing out tiny trickles of blood where they pricked him.

_You stupid fool!_

* * *

_Lanayru. That is enough._

* * *

As if bidden by some silent command, Lanayru halted in its attack on the Twili. Another moment's pause, and the mighty serpent turned its head, and slunk back towards the waters of Lake Hylia. Then it shot upwards, into the sky, before plunging head first into the deep once more. As sudden as its appearance had been, so to was its withdrawal. After several brief seconds, the last light of Lanayru's tail sunk beneath the waves, and the titan was gone.

* * *

Luxa and Tala found her, cradling Fenris's naked form in her arms. His ears had returned to their original length, his arms and legs were no longer enveloped by rune-like glyphs, and his flesh was its normal tone once more. Aside from a state of unconsciousness, the young boy appeared fine.

_So, why then, _Luxa wondered, _was the queen weeping so?_

"You fool," Midna sobbed bitterly, as tears poured down her cheeks, "You stupid fool!"

Luxa looked about, taking in the sight of the damage that the Guardian had wrought. Trees upturned, boulders melted; smoke, fire, ashes, death. No one would visit this place for generations to come. And then she saw it; no, she saw him! Her spear fell from her limp hand with a dull thump.

_It can't be, _she thought, as she approached the statue in the middle of the clearing.

_It can't be, _she pleaded, as she drew nearer. She walked around, behind it, and stood in front of it. Tears welled in her eyes, and a small sob escaped her lips.

Íra's face stared out at her, a mask of pain and anger; his arms were raised, as if to strike out with his spear, his muslces were tensed, ready to deliver a blow that would never come. Luxa reached out towards him, as if to touch him one last time, when a gust of wind passed across the island, and Íra's body vanished with its passing. His spear fell to the earth, and rolled away.

Luxa stood there, stunned, her hand still outstretched where Íra's cheek had been mere inches before.

_Ashes, _she realized.

They wouldn't even have a body to bury. Íra's presence had been erased from the world, scattered by the wind.


	38. Surprise!

**Author's Note: After the previous chapters, I figured we could all do with a breather, and something that was a little more lighthearted. Hope you enjoy! **

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

**Surprise!**

The first thing he noticed was not the bird-song in his ears, nor the rays of sunlight upon his face. What he noticed was the fact that his back lay on something incredibly soft and warm. The second thing he noticed was that both his arms and legs were incredibly stiff, almost as if they were bound. Thirdly, was the pain; all across his body, from his arms and legs, across his back, and his chest...everywhere hurt; there was not a place on his body that was spared the searing fire that raced across him. Fenris opened his eyes slowly, cringing when the light of the sun flashed in them.

He groaned in pain, but remained where he was, unmoving. A shadow fell across him, as someone up above embraced him, and held him tightly. Fenris cried out as his shoulders, chest, and back cried out in protest. The figure ceased its gesture, and sat back, staring down at him. Fenris smiled weakly as his older sister's face swam into view.

"Tala," he whispered to her, "Glad to see that you're okay."

Tala frowned, and glared at him.

"Idiot," she said angrily, her bottom lip quivering, "Don't you scare me like that!" A film of tears began to coat her eyes, as she fought valiantly to maintain her composure. But anger was quickly giving way to relief...tear riddled, sobbing relief, but relief none the less.

"What were you thinking?" She demanded, averting her eyes, and wiping them with the back of her hand.

Fenris's smile waned, and his expression saddened as he watched the sight.

"I just wanted to help," he said quietly, as he stared down at the covers on his bed.

Tala hiccupped.

"If...if I hadn't done anything...Midna would be dead," he whispered.

Tala's lip quivered anew, even harder this time, and tears began to flow from the corners of her eyes.

"I just wanted to help," Fenris repeated weakly.

"You..."

Fenris looked up at his older sister, as she collapsed on top of him, sobbing uncontrollably. He groaned in protest.

_"You stupid idiot!" _She shrieked angrily, as she sobbed even harder.

* * *

Ilia was unsure how to best take in the sight before her: a woman clad entirely in black from head to toe, her hood drawn up over her head, likewise sheilding her from the sun; her skin, where it showed, was grey in color, a pale and sickly color in comparison to what Ilia was used to; and she was so subdued...hardly the "fiery-tempered", downright "impish" friend Link had made during his adventures, the one he had spoken so fondly of. Ilia blinked a second time; _this _was Midna?

"Their training is at an end," Midna said in a broken tone, her eyes dull and lifeless.

"At an end?" Link repeated incredulously, "But it hasn't been six months yet!" That was the time he and Midna had agreed upon; it was the minimum amount of time that Midna had said she'd need if she was to train Tala and Fenris properly. He wasn't complaining if Midna saw fit to return them early; he was just confused because it was so unlike her to give up something that she wanted.

He almost cringed at the memory of the "cherry pie" incident from seven years ago. Goddesses! He didn't want to relive _that _experience!

"Yes, at an end," Midna repeated, "They already know that which they require to succeed. I am done with them." She said in the same dead voice.

Link stared at her, concerned.

"Midna..."

His inquiry was cut short as a loud shriek echoed from inside the house.

* * *

"Tala?"

His sister looked up from her crying. Her chin was scrunched up, her eyes were red and puffy, a line of mucus ran from her nose, and multiple lines of tears ran from her eyes.

"Y-yeah?" She choked out weakly.

Fenris smiled weakly again.

"I just thought of something," he explained.

She looked at him, waiting expectantly for his question.

"I don't even know where we are," he said.

Tala smiled weakly through her tears and bent down over him, next to his ear, and whispered the answer quietly to him. His eyes widened, and he sat bolt upright, a look of astonishment and surprise underneath the bandages that covered his face.

"We're _where?" _He demanded in disbelief.

Almost immediately, the fire spread through him, traveling across his nerves and setting them ablaze with renewed pain. And he couldn't even will himself to lie down once more; all he could do was scream.

* * *

Link, Ilia, Midna, and Luxa all burst through the bedroom door to behold the screaming youth lying in bed, and the frantic girl standing beside him. Tala turned to look at her guardians as a renewed surge of tears poured from her eyes. But these were not tears of grief, Ilia saw; they were tears of fear.

"I'm sorry!" Tala sobbed frantically. "He just wanted to know where we were," she explained, "And when I told him, he sat up. And then he started screaming. I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She hid behind her hands as Ilia wrapped her arms comfortingly around the girl, while Link and Midna gently pushed Fenris down once more into a lying position.

"It's alright," Ilia whispered soothingly, "You didn't know. You didn't do anything wrong. It's alright." She continued to whisper words of comfort into her "daughter's" ear, as Tala sobbed into her shoulder.

_"Sleep," _Midna cried, invoking her power, and plunging Fenris into a deep, powerful sleep once more. It was the most emotion anyone had heard her use that day.

Fenris fell silent, and collapsed onto the bed once more; his breathing was deep, and even, calm. If it had not been for the episode they had just witnessed, they could have been forgiven for assuming that nothing had ever happened moments ago.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," Tala sobbed quietly, as Ilia held her close.

"It's alright," Ilia repeated, gently stroking her back, "Hush now. You didn't do anything wrong, Tala. You didn't do anything wrong."

Tala sniffled, as Ilia withdrew to arm's-length and smiled warmly. She put a finger to Tala's lips, silencing her.

"No more tears," Ilia admonished, a mother's love shining in her eyes.

Tala sniffled again, and nodded in understanding, before she looked away. Ilia put a finger underneath Tala's chin, and forced the young girl to look at her once more.

It was an easy thing to forget, Ilia reminded herself, that despite however much she might appear to be thirteen, technically Tala was barely five years old at the most. A child. A little girl. Frightened.

_And it's my job to keep her safe, _Ilia thought.

"How about some hot chocolate instead?" Ilia asked sweetly, smiling a winning smile at Tala once more.

Tala looked down, blushing with embarrassment, as she played with her fingers shyly, a habit she'd picked up from Fenris no doubt. She looked up at Ilia once more.

"If...if it's alright," she said softly.

Ilia smiled warmly, and stood up, offering a hand.

"Of course it is," she said excitedly, "why wouldn't it be, if I offered it?"

Ilia looked back over her shoulder.

"I think I'll make enough for everyone," she said with a smile.

"You don't have to...," Midna began. Ilia silenced her with a wave of her hand.

"Nonsense," she said. "You're in _my _house, and that means you're guests."

"Honored guests at that," Link added helpfully, getting up from Fenris's bedside.

Ilia smile widened.

"Honored guests," she agreed. "That means that you'll be treated like royalty, as far as I'm concerned. And besides," she added, "hot chocolate calms the nerves. And I daresay we could all use some of that!"

With that, she strode out the door.

"Tala!" She called from the hallway. "Come give me a hand! I could use the help!"

Hastily, Tala followed after her "big sister."

* * *

Everyone else had left the room. Everyone but Midna. She stared down at the boy before her, the boy whose body was covered in bandages; bandages that hid hideous, disfiguring burns from sight. He'd make a full recovery, she knew that; but still, she couldn't shake the guilt that clung about her shoulders.

_It's my fault, _she thought as she watched Fenris's chest rise and fall slowly, _I'm the one who did this to you._

Fenris was undisturbed by her silent vigil. He merely continued to sleep, and recover his strength.

_If I'd just left you here, then none of this would have happened, _she thought angrily. She'd been trying to help, but like always, everything she touched turned to ruin in the end. Images of her father, her mother, Zant, Hyrule, Link, and now Fenris; everything that had happened to them had been her fault.

She placed her hand very lightly against his heavily bandaged cheek.

_I'm sorry. I beg your forgiveness._

She closed her eyes, and fought the burning sting that slowly built behind them.

_I'm sorry._

"You know, staring at him isn't going to help him recover any faster," Link said from behind her.

Midna turned to stare at him. He was leaning against the door frame, with two steaming mugs in his hand. To any other eyes, his face would have been obscured by darkness, but to Midna, his expression was as plain as if she could see it in the noon day sun. Which also meant that she saw the stern look he was giving her.

"It's my fault," she began, when Link interrupted.

"It's nobody's fault," he snapped, "It was a freak accident. Nothing more."

"But if I'd never taken him from you none of this would have happened." Midna said bitterly.

Link sighed, and walked towards her.

"Maybe, maybe not," he said, offering her one of the mugs. Midna cocked an eyebrow.

"Ilia insisted that everyone gets one," Link explained, smiling up at her.

"Your wife extends me such a courtesy, after all the grief my people and I have caused you and yours?"  
"Ilia's not the type to hold a grudge," Link said, blowing gently on his mug and sipping at it.

"All the same," Midna said, "What I've done is unforgivable." She held the mug he'd offered her with both hands.

"Let those who are wronged be the judge of that," Link answered, taking another sip.

Midna said nothing.

"Ilia understands that you were trying to help, and so do I," Link said reassuringly. "We don't resent what you tried to do, and we don't blame you for what happened. We know it wasn't your fault."

"You're both very forgiving," Midna observed.

"Do I detect annoyance?" Link asked playfully.

"Merely mystification, and bewilderment, I'm afraid. That was one thing I never understood about you humans," Midna explained. "Your's are a very forgiving people." She sipped at the hot concoction lightly.

"Delicious," she said with a small smile.

"Glad you like it," Link chuckled. "I'll be sure to pass your compliments on to the chef."

"Link?"

"Midna?"

"Let's go. I'd rather let him sleep in peace."

Link smiled at her.

"Sounds like a plan to me!" He exclaimed softly in the gloom. He turned for the door, and Midna followed.

"So," Midna inquired, "has Ilia informed you yet?"

Link looked at her quizzically. He cocked a curious eyebrow.

"Informed me of what?" He demanded curiously.

* * *

As Tala eagerly lowered a cookie into her hot chocolate, Ilia handed a mug to Luxa, the quiet woman that had accompanied Midna when they'd appeared to return Fenris and Tala. Luxa accepted the mug, not even uttering a word of thanks. Ilia resisted the urge to shudder as she caught a glimpse of what lay hidden beneath the hood. She hadn't seen much, other than a pair of luminous, red eyes staring out at her, but it left her feeling unnerved nonetheless.

Instead, she did her best to smile in a warm, and encouraging manner, as she turned away, and began to pour another mug for herself.

"Have you informed him yet?"

Ilia started in surprise. She'd almost suspected that Luxa _couldn't _speak. She chuckled nervously.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she answered quietly.

There was a sip from Luxa's direction, before the woman continued.

"You don't have to lie to me," she whispered, "I already know your _little _secret."

Ilia gasped in shock. Luxa chuckled behind her.

"I take it from your reaction that he _doesn't _know yet?"

Tala looked up from her place at the table, and shifting her gaze between them.

"Know what?" She inquired curiously, stuffing her soaked cookie into her mouth, and chewing it slowly.

Ilia looked down, blushing. She'd never shown any of the signs until very recently...she'd only begun to suspect, herself; how could Luxa have _known?_

* * *

"Link..."

The young man remained silent, staring transfixed into the glowing red eyes that stared out at him from beneath the folds of the hood that adorned her head.

"Ilia's pregnant."


End file.
